


Oh Golly!

by evelitan



Series: Even through time and space [1]
Category: Morgana (Merlin) - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Sara Lance, minor Barry (the Flash), minor Morgause, minor Nimueh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelitan/pseuds/evelitan
Summary: Summary: Kara helped Barry once again with an alien crisis on Earth 1, but when the time comes for her to go back home, something goes terribly wrong and she ends up in a place she never thought possible, with people she never believed really existed.





	1. You're who now?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Hi guys! So, I’ve had this idea for quite a while, but with exams and all I couldn’t get down to writing it. It’s a crossover Supergirl/Merlin story, but it is also in a very changed Merlin universe. It’s set around the time of the first season where Morgana is still on good terms with Arthur and I really liked the name of the white dragon and the relationship it had with Morgana, so I wanted to include her somehow (even though not in a dragon form and not in a white color but still). This is going to be a multi chapter thing, just ask you to be patient with my updates (you know how exam time is) and as always, the characters are not mine, only the scribbles around them. It’s a slow burn Morgana/ Kara relationship (future M content) that eventually will turn into Lena/Kara, but not for a few chapters. Oh and all the errors are mine. I am a huge Morgana fan, but I understand if that’s not your type of fic, so if you decided to give it a shot I hope you enjoy it. It’s kind of a crazy idea to write because of the countless possible scenarios, so if you have any suggestions you’re welcome to write me a comment 

“Kara, I cannot thank you enough for helping us with this mess. I can’t even imagine what would’ve happened if those aliens had detonated the bomb in the city.” – Barry said looking carefully to the blonde before continuing, sadly preparing to say goodbye to his friend “The team had managed to do the necessary repairs to the machine, so now we can send you home”. “Thanks Barry, I really should’ve gone home by now, but it was fun hanging around with you. I don’t know what I’ll miss more though, that amazing pistachio ice cream or constantly beating you when we race.” – Kara said sensing the sad eyes Barry was trying to hide.

“Don’t let it get to your head, Supergirl, I let you win because you are a girl after all” – Just as he finished that sentence Kara’s fist connected with his shoulder rather harshly and made him hiss from the pain that was spreading through his entire arm now.

“Oh sorry, I still can’t fully control my strength on your earth, but you did deserved it” – Kara said when she realized she really did hit him a bit more forcefully than she intended. “You’re right, that I did and let me tell you, you do not hit like a girl at all. Well… see you soon I guess.” Barry gave her a playful smile before two hands brought him in for a hug.

Kara was very tactile, she always hugged her friends and after saving the day from aliens and kicking ass with his team, Barry counted as one in her eyes. “Go be a hero on your planet already, the press is starting to write more about you than me now, so go, shoo.” Barry added playfully shoving Kara towards the portal that wound send her back to Earth thirty eight. “Take care Barry” – was the only thing that the blonde said before smiling again and stepping through the portal.

Now, the thing is, she was used to flying fast and she had travelled through the portal before, but this time something was different. The journey itself normally lasted less than a second, but this time around, the black whirlpool that was surrounding her seemed to have no end. Lightings were flashing from every direction and she felt small droplets of water on her face, it was a bumpy and confusing ride, but it ended with a big bang in her ears and her hitting rather abruptly something hard. After a moment or two Kara gathered her senses and found herself sitting on the ground, but it wasn’t her apartment floor or the pavement of National City no, she was sitting on a patch of grass with nothing but trees around her.

“Okay… that’s … not what I expected, or rather where.” She said to herself, thinking out loud usually helped her better understand some situations.

”Well… only one way to get quickly back to the city now” she mused and just as she was preparing to bolt into the sky, hands up to the heavens ready to fly and all and… she _couldn't_! Her feet weren’t moving from the ground, no wind was blowing in her face, when the realization that she wasn’t flying hit Kara she even tried jumping around a few times, that would be very comical situation if it wasn't so serious one, but the result was the same, her feet were planted firmly on the ground.

“Great, just what I needed right now…” – she sighed and started walking on foot.

The sun was high in the sky and there wasn’t a single cloud up there, around her there was nothing but trees and wild flowers that had the most beautiful colors she had ever seen, somehow even the air felt lighter around her, making her breathing easier than ever before, but strangely enough she felt dizzy. Kara had no idea where she was, but everything seemed to function properly around her, so she thought that the portal had dropped her somewhere in the forest near National City, but that didn’t explain the loss of her powers and it worried her, she needed to see Alex right away. After some thirty minutes or so of constant walking, one foot in front of the other, Kara heard the clash of metal against metal, she could recognize the sounds of battle everywhere and she rushed without a second thought towards the origins of the noise. While she was rapidly running between the trees she saw something sparkling up ahead, but by that point her head was spinning and she wasn’t sure if her imagination played tricks on her or it was something real, so she hurried forward, but before she knew it, Kara found herself stopping in front of two horses tied to a tree near the stream. One pitch black mare and the other a milky white stallion, the white horse was a magnificently looking creature, but the black one seemed to shine under the soft sunrays that were falling upon parts of its body. The moment the stallion saw her running towards them though, he quickly jumped on two legs and began making noise, the ringing clash of metal that could’ve been heard just a moment ago suddenly seized and a pair of two sets of boots were quickly making their way to the distressed horses. Just as Kara took a step back, not wanting to scare the poor creatures even more, she saw two cloaked figures emerging from the bushes behind the horses. One of the cloaks was a bloody red in color and it hanged from the shoulders of a young man, blonde with blue eyes, sharp features, definitely charming, however it wasn’t his charms that left Kara with open wide eyes and speechless. All of a sudden the blonde girl felt her entire body stiffen and become heavier than a mountain, what was going on here? First the strange tunnel, than her powers and now the dizziness that was becoming unbearable… In front of her, stood Lena Luthor, dressed in dark green pants and a plain t-shirt, and … was she wearing a corset too? That look was truly something new on her and that strange boy with her… so many questions ran in her mind that she didn’t hear a word of what the blonde boy was asking her. She could only stare at Lena, taking in every inch of her attire and wondering how it was possible and what was happening.

“Lena? Wha… why…” Kara gestured up and down with her hand and really tried to get her mouth to speak all the questions her mind was struggling with, but she was mesmerized by the beauty of the woman in front of her. Sure, she had seen Lena many times, in clothes much more sophisticated than these, but looking at her now, dressed with a cloak and a sword in her hand (wait, sword?)… Okay, it was time to snap out of it.

“Lena, what’s going on here? Why do you have a sword in your hands? And who is _he_?” Kara tried to keep her tone from getting too icy when she gestured to the boy that also stood in front of her, but she was left with just the trying. After a moment of silence when no one answered, Kara was beginning to get nervous, the people in front of her seemed just as puzzled when she tried again “Lena…” “Who are you talking to, girl?” – asked the boy looking over at the dark haired woman beside him and meeting her equally confused look, he began looking around for any more possible assailants.

“Lena, it’s me, Kara! Come on, we’re friends…remember?” – She smiled somehow proudly of herself and by now the tension in the air was becoming too much to bare, so the brunette was the first to lower her sword. The newcomer presented no threat, she was dressed strangely and talked funny, but that smile on her face made the woman take the first step and try to iron out this obvious misunderstanding.

“I believe you must have me confused with someone else, I am Lady Morgana. And this is Arthur.” – the brunette spoke lightly, but seeing that Arthur still had his sword pointed at Kara, Morgana quickly turned to him and hissed out “Arthur Pendragon, put down your sword right now or I swear I’ll tell Uther all about your drinking challenge from last week.”

That wasn’t good for Arthur, he knew that Morgana had the upper hand here and he decided to follow her lead on this, not wanting his father to find out about that particular night that he decided to challenge Merlin in a drinking match.

“Okay, now that we’ve all calmed down, tell me, who are you? And what is your business here in the woods?” – Morgana asked again, calm as before, only slightly lifting her right eyebrow.

“Whoa, wait… your name is _Morgana_? And he’s _Arthur_ Pendragon? Great, now you just have to say that you know _Merlin_ and you’ll make my day! ” – Kara said sarcastically incredulous, throwing her hands in the air, she knew those names from somewhere, they sounded so familiar in her ears and how could they not! The realization hit her like a train just as she saw the two of them nodding and looking confused again.

“How do you know Merlin?” – asked Arthur, gripping harder his sword in his hand, but not lifting it again.

“Arthur, Merlin, Morgana… Golly!” – the shaky whisper was the only thing that left Kara’s lips before the dizziness became too much and darkness overwhelmed her, sending her limp body crashing to the ground in front of a very confused royal pair.

“Oh my!” – Exclaimed Morgana and quickly made her way towards the stranger that had just fainted before their eyes.

“Be careful Morgana, for all we know she can be a sorcerer.” – Arthur warned still wary of the stranger.

“Well if she is, she is not very practiced one is she? Besides, if she wanted us dead, we’d already be dead, she’d have advantage with her magic and all that. Now help me get her on Aithusa, we have to get her to Gaius.” – She said without hesitation as she went to prepare her mare for the ride back to the castle. This stranger felt so familiar to her, Morgana was sure she had never met her before, but that smile that the newcomer gave her, it warmed Morgana’s heart and made her feel safe, that’s why she had lowered he sword in first place. She felt strangely connected to that girl and now, ridding towards Camelot while carefully supporting the unconscious girl in front of her, she found herself extremely worried for that blonde’s well-being, but being the Lady that she is, she hid it well, very well.

 

TBC


	2. Of Ypocras and cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi guys!! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, you really help me a lot with all your support. I am sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I had rewrite it several times and I’m sorry in case of any grammatical error. Well, the story is just beginning, lots of things will happen and I hope you still like it. The next chapters will get more exciting to read, but I hope you like this one too.

“Le…Lena…” – Kara mumbled groggily yet again, still with closed eyes, battling with the exhaustion since two days ago that she was brought to Gaius’.

_Man, my head hurts like crazy… and am I lying on the floor? Wait, why is it so dark in here?... Oh right, open the eyes Kara._ The blonde’s body might have been resting, but her mind was slowly waking up and launching a hundred questions per second. Kara was getting frustrated now. The moment she finally managed to open her eyes though, two red laser rays shot out of them and the previously dying ambers of the fireplace across the room quickly flickered to life again, Kara just yelped back until she felt from the wooden cot she had been sleeping previously, waking up completely after her butt connected with the hard stone floor.

“That’s something new.” – Said a voice from somewhere behind her. When she turned around she saw a tall screwy looking boy, around her age with short dark hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Kara asked hurriedly, although she already suspected the answer, but still wanting to make sure. Around the room various herbs were set to dry, hanging from the ceiling and everything was made out of wood, no wonder her back hurt that much, being human wasn’t fun at all. Back to the task in hand though, Kara returned to her wooden cot and sat down, carefully on the center of it, as to not fall yet again.

"I am Merlin and I mean you no harm, I promise. But I do suggest you don't use any more of your magic around the castle." Merlin was talking calmly and he was very smiley for some reason.

_I guess it wasn't a dream after all_ though Kara “...what magic? I don't have magic, it’s just my powers which up until now I didn’t even have here..." said the blonde confused, but laughing from the irony of it all because of course she'd stumble upon another realm while trying to get home, it was just her luck. Kara was starting to freak out again and Merlin could see the panic settling behind her gaze.

"Obviously you're not from here, so let's start with the basics like say, your name and we'll go from there". Said the boy while dragging a chair and sitting near her.

"I always pictured you older."

"You know of me?" Merlin asked, now it was his turn to panic, because if this stranger has heard of him and his magic then it was only a matter of time before Uther or gods forbid Arthur find out.

"Yeah. On my Earth we all know of your story, it's one of the most iconic ones after Robin Hood and the Ninja Turtles" Kara said beaming with excitement remembering the cartoons she most enjoyed as a kid.

"The _what_ turtles now? Wait, never mind, if it's of the future maybe it's better that I don't know, what did you mean by "my Earth" though, we all live on Earth, nobody has fallen from the stars yet." He laughed and Kara sighed, it was going to be a long night, so she braced herself for the journey.

"Well I kind of did, but that's not important, let's just say that I'm from the future."

After multiple attempts to explain and draw, and illustrate, and elaborate the multiverse theory and the concept "alien" to the young wizard Kara just went on rambling about how she had come to their world, trying to make sense of her own story without giving up too much information that could change the future on this planet. It was already a little after the sun had risen over the horizon that Merlin regained his thinking faculties and Kara ended her explanations.

"Honestly, Kara, I didn't understand almost anything from all that." And Kara looked a bit deflated, feeling disappointed in herself for being so flustered with the situation because how in Rao's name one can explain the multiverse theory, or the portal Barry's team had created, her super powers, and where (and when) she was from and supposed to end up instead? Barry never gave her an _in-case-you-get-lost-through-time-and-space survival manual for dummies_  after all.

"But from what I did understand, you obviously have magic and you're not where (when?) You were supposed to be. Oh yeah and you think that I'm part of some legend about some round tables and a knight. And you've been very cryptic about Arthur and Morgana.”

"Actually it's a round table, in _singular_ , and knights, in _plural_ , but yeah. That's pretty much it. I really don’t think it’s a good idea to enter into more details about that last part though."

"Okay..." Merlin stood up and began pacing slowly around the room, being seated for so long made his long legs ache from the stillness. After a pause that seemed to stretch forever, Merlin stopped and turned his attention to Kara. She could hear his mind mapping out a plan and silently waited to hear it.

"Whatever magic brought you here in the first place must be a very powerful one, I'll look into some books and let you know how we can send you back where you belong, for now though..." but before she could finish his instructions, the door of the room opened and a dark skinned girl with frizzy hair walked in.

"How's the gi...” – Said a voice that abruptly opened the door, without even knocking first, mind you.

“Oh hi” – greeted the curly haired woman that just came in.

“Hey Gwen, come in. Look who has woken up!” – said Merlin smiling, but the girl at the door just tried to feign a smile and said “ I’ll let Lady Morgana know, she’s been constantly nagging me to check on the girl since they brought her in.” and with that wen made her exit.

“Kara listen to me.” – Began Merlin with a serious tone and his face straighten up, adapting a regal posture that seemed nothing alike the bubbly boy that was seated with her before.

“It is very important that you don’t show your magic, sorry, your powers, to anyone here in the castle. No one can know or you won’t be safe”

“But you have magic too…”

“Shh! Don’t talk so loudly, you never know who might be listening. Uther has no tolerance for magic, so for your own safety as well as mine and others around the castle, it’s for the best that you “act normal”. Act normal, that phase was something she had grown tired of hearing while she was younger, always trying desperately to blend in, but never really managing it, but she quickly pushed all those thoughts away from her mind and remembered once again that things were different on this Earth, so she should play by the rules if she wanted to return home with her head attached on her shoulders.

“Okay, I won’t use my powers, I promise.”

“Good, now if Morgana asks you what you were doing in that part of the forest, tell her that you had gone to gather some herbs and the sun was too much for you and you felt disoriented.”

“Disoriented. Got it, something else?”

“Well one more thing, having in mind that today is the summer festival here in Camelot, there’s going to be a feast and all of Camelot are welcome to attend, so we need to find you something else to wear, something more… girly. We’ll talk more about your situation after the feast.” The blonde had forgotten completely that she was still in her jeans and plane t-shirt, she didn’t mind wearing a dress, but she couldn’t help but show her menacing look when Merlin said “girly”, but then again medieval times weren’t exactly known for their developed feminism, so she let it slide, because if multiverse was a tough concept to explain than equality and feminism would’ve been down right impossible.

_*Later in the day when the feast had started*_

Kara was dressed in a simple long yellow gown with light blue motives, her hair was down and she had two little braids united in the middle from both her sides with a little chamomile flower in the center. It was nothing too fancy, but she looked stunning and it seemed like everybody around her were on the same opinion since many greeted her with smiles on their faces and complimented her beauty, the room was enormous and filled with people, nobleman as well as commoners had the opportunity to enjoy the banquet, some more than others of course. In every corner there were brightly lit torches and every inch of the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling was covered in candles, making the room bright and welcoming.

Kara was staying all the time close to Merlin, she was happy mingling with the boy, he seemed like a goof, it was a bit hard to believe that the powerful magician she had heard of in the legends was actually… just a boy. His floppy ears made him look rather funny, but that girl from before, Gwen, she found him rather dashing, if her staring at him was something to go by. Everybody laughed and some danced, but when the King made his entrance everybody stopped what they were doing and bowed gently with their heads. They all respected the king, but every person in the room had his/her eyes glued to the royal pair that came after him. Prince Arthur was wearing his finest clothes and a golden lion shined proudly on his chest, on his left was none other than Lady Morgana. The men were dressed in red, the color that obviously symbolized the bravery of Camelot, but the Lady had opted for a royal blue dress, with forest green motives and sleeves.

The dress hugged her body beautifully and Kara couldn’t help but have the same reaction as everyone else in the room, but she wasn’t as quick as they to hide it, truth be told, she didn’t even try to hide her awe. Morgana’s alabaster face was defined by soft and long, dark curls, that only permitted a slight glimpse of the tear shaped emeralds decorating her ears, complementing subtly the two chain necklace that shined on the base of her neck. And yet, even with all the shiny trinkets, her best accessory was her dazzling smile, a smile that was currently directed at Kara and the blonde had completely zoned out of her conversation with Merlin.

“Must you always oppose father?” – asked the young prince in a hushed voice when they finally sat down on their chairs. Usually Arthur would be on the right side of the king and Morgana on the left, but on this feast they were always seated together since Gaius had the honorary place once a year to sit next to the king. Morgana leaned closer to Arthur and whispered in his ear.

“Oh please, as if you don’t enjoy seeing him flustered. Besides, I can’t do anything if blue suits me more.”

“Is there anything at all you agree with him on? Ever since we were little you’d always say and do the exact opposite of his orders. Even that time when you got stuck on a tree for a whole day because you insisted on not accepting his help!” – Arthur laughed remembering that accident.

“Well he wasn’t going to let me forget that I needed his help in the first place had I accepted.”

“That pride of yours cost you a broken arm, may I remind you.”

“A broken arm, but an intact honor. Besides bones heal Arthur, honor isn’t repaired that easily dear Arthur”. For the entire evening the young royals laughed and spoke in low voices and Kara couldn’t help but feel uneasy at that sight, she continued to tell herself it was because she knew what faith had in store for them, but in reality that wasn’t the reason. That uneasy sensation was because Morgana was a dead copy of her friend and she had missed her so much with all that happened with CADMUS, the blonde missed her talks with the CEO and more importantly her company. Kara wasn’t very fond of how Arthur’s eyes roamed over Morgana, even if he only pretended to do that in order to tease her.

The food on the tables was so much that even the blonde reporter had hard time trying from everything, but she quickly found her favorite new snack, she missed the potstikers a lot, but the _ris engloule_ partially made up for that. Some of the things she Kara really enjoyed were _Frutowr for Lentyn, Henne in Bokenade_ and _seeth fresh salmon_ , but nothing could beat these little circular butter cookies with actual flowers on top of them. Merlin explained that those flowers were daisies, cherry blossoms (pinkish white), acacia blossoms (red and white), violets, pansies (yellows and violets) and extremely small saffron flowers. All the cookies were so colorful and tasty that by the end of the night Kara had forgotten completely how many she had eaten.

“Merlin, come on, let’s dance!” – Said Gwen out of nowhere and dragged the boy to where the other people were dancing.

“I’ll be right back Kara, you’ll be okay for a moment don’t worry” – he didn’t have much of a choice either, but he was also seemed happy to be dragged away, so she couldn’t tell him not to leave her alone. She took one more cookie from the tray near her and decided to head out to the balcony for a while. It was a beautiful night and all the stars had come out to join the celebration in Camelot.

“I’ve always loved looking at the sky.” – said a voice behind Kara, that familiar low timber made her turn around and see the person she was thinking about since she came to this earth. Morgana was walking slowly towards her with a silver goblet in her hands and once they were closer, they leaned together on the balcony wall.

“Me too. It reminds me of home… I mean… of my village here.” – Kara was rambling and her cheeks were now reddening, apparently kryptonite wasn’t her only weakness, dark haired beauties with alabaster skin, deep green eyes and low voice with a hint of accent made her head spin whenever and wherever she was.

“Relax Kara, I know you’re not from here…”

“What do you mean not from here? Well, obviously I’m not from _here_ here because that would make my village Camelot and that would make me from here, but yeah, I am from …near here…” – she was getting tongue tied and it didn’t look very convincing, so she decided to go with the story Merlin told her.

“I was just very dizzy from the Sun, it was very hot and I had already finished my water, so I must have acted strangely from all the heat.” – The blonde tried again, only to be met with a raised eyebrow from the woman in front of her.

“I’m not as dense as Arthur or Uther, Kara. I know perfectly well that you couldn’t be from around _here_ or the neighboring villages, nobody dresses than strange and everyone know who Arthur and I are.” Said Morgana while trying to keep her voice calm throughout this absurd conversation, without seeming too pushy since it was obvious that Kara didn’t feel ready to tell her the truth.

“Anyway, I was just hope you’re enjoying the feast. And I wanted to see how you were doing now, I was worried when you didn’t wake up for two whole days.” – Morgana said with a hopeful look on her face and Kara relaxed, there was no point in lying the only person that helped her without hesitation and even knowing who she was and that voice in the back of her head assured her it was alright to talk to Morgana even if every neuron in her brain screamed to her not to. She just had to be very careful with what she was saying, it wasn’t that hard.

“I really need you to keep that just between us my Lady, at least for now. I was very exhausted and I will be staying for a while with Merlin, but don’t worry you won’t even notice I’m here” – The blonde said quickly and chuckled because how many times can a person say “here” and not get confused about that term?

“You can trust me Kara and I never though you could cause any trouble, but if you’re going to stay in the castle, you’ll need a job. Uther might get suspicious if Gaius asked for another apprentice and you don’t really seem to know anything about herbs and medicine.” – Morgana laughed.

“You got me there, but I’m sure I can find something to do around here, I am a quick learner.”

“I don’t doubt that, but… how would you like it if you were my maid? It’s a good position and…” but before the Lady could continue, she was interrupted by an uncertain voice.

“But don’t you have Gwen already?”

“She has been a little weird lately, we were friends once, when we were kids…” said Lady Morgana with a nostalgic voice, obviously reminiscing the times long since passed.

“But, ultimately she doesn’t talk to me anymore, she does her job quickly and then goes away, and I would like not to feel so lonely around this castle. Merlin is nice, but he is Arthur’s servant and I don’t envy the poor boy, to deal with such a brat 24/7…Anyhow, what do you say to my offer?” – And there it was that look again, that hopeful gaze that screamed Lena to the blonde, how could she have said no?

“When do I start?” – asked Kara with a bright smile. She needed to be close to Merlin so she could discuss her return and she couldn’t see Morgana sad, so why not just accept the job while she was staying in the castle. It wouldn’t be such a big deal. Before either of them could notice a voice from behind made them jump in surprise.

“Morgana, are you still trying to count the stars?” – said Arthur walking up to them.

“Arthur, I know that etiquette isn’t your strongest suite, but in your opinion, since when is it appropriate to interrupt two people while they are talking?” – Morgana asked, mockery evident in her tone. “I was thinking…”

“You were thinking now did you? That’s new.” Arthur cleared his throat in annoyance and tried again, this time more determined and looking at both Kara and Morgana.

“I apologize for interrupting you ladies, however, the last dance is starting in a minute and you know father always insists on dancing with you to close the festivities, so stop acting like a child and bring your… presence back for the dance.” – The prince answered just as mockingly as she had, unfortunately though, he was right. She needed to get back for the last dance with Uther. It was a tradition they had established, ever since they were little the first dance was with Arthur (who always stepped on her feet and tried desperately to lead, for a knight he was a very clumsy dancer) and the last with Uther (who never stepped on her feet and held her less forcefully than the young prince).

“Fine, I’ll be there. Now would you like to join our discussions about the new fashion in corsets? I am sure you have a very strong opinion on the matter.”

“Just… make sure to be back for the dance.” – said Arthur, just like the time when he was searching Morgana’s room for that druid boy, and left the same way he had come out. It was something of a statement and no one dared to ask the Lady Morgana to dance, no one other than the present royals or some foreign dignitaries.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at seven o’clock, tell Merlin to show you my chambers, the guards will know to let you in.” – Morgana turned to make her way back to the hall, but stopped as soon as she made her first step remembering the cup in her hands.

“I also saw that you enjoyed those cookies with the flowers, they are my favorite as well, but you should try them with some _Ypocras_ , it makes them taste so much better. But since it’s a drink only made for the nobleman of the court I thought I’d bring you some to try it.” – Morgana seemed nervous when she handed her the silver cup, but Kara accepted it with a grateful smile on her face.

“Thank you my Lady.” – the blonde stumbled on her words, not expecting the gesture, she had seen Morgana laughing and talking with Arthur all night and she didn’t know that the Lady had been looking at her just as much whenever she wasn’t paying attention. Kara looked at the red liquid in the cup, the same red as Morgana’s lips and when she tasted it, it was just as sweet. No wonder it went well with the cookies, it was red wine mulled with honey and spices and it tasted heavenly.

“Please call me Morgana when it’s just the two of us. I never liked that rank thing between friends.” – And with that the brunette walked slowly away, leaving Kara stunned on the balcony. Morgana had said friends, but they barely met! Kara wasn’t supposed to feel so happy about being friends with one of the most infamous sorceresses of all times, she wasn’t supposed to find her so beautiful that her mind just stopped functioning when she was around her, she shouldn’t feel that familiar pull between them, but she did and as much as she was trying to deny it, it was a fact.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the flowers I’ve listed are actually edible, but that’s what Internet said anyway, as for the cooking recipes I saw them on here (http://www.godecookery.com/goderec/goderec.htm) if you want to check out some medieval cooking recipes and stuff.


	3. Of battles and corsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi guys, this chapter is a bit longer, but I hope it’s just as good. It is important to keep one thing in mind with Morgana’s character and this fic, not all battles are led with swords and not everything is black and white, nothing is actually, and the colors are quite significant. Special thanks to an amazing fellow writer from the lands of the roos (she know why) and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Your comments and likes are greatly appreciated, so keep them coming!

“Wait… Kara, no! Push more. Yes! That’s it…gently… ok, just shove it hard now” – Morgana hadn’t laughed so much since she would beat Arthur in combat back when they were younger and he’d sulk all day.

“I’m fairly certain that I know how to put the pole that supports the curtains Morgana… see it’s hooked!” Kara was currently standing on the top step of a very tall wooden ladder. It was officially a week since she started her “new” job as Lady Morgana’s maid and so far everything was going quite well, except for a few tiny hiccups along the way. Like the time she washed Morgana’s red cloak in the river and it accidentally escaped her grasp and the current was too strong to go after it or that time that she tripped over the chair in the Lady’s room after she helped her get ready for bed and saw the brunette with nothing but a thin white camisole that left practically nothing to the imagination. Or that one time when she was bringing some freshly cut flowers in a vase and ran into the other woman just as she was opening the door, they both bumped into each other and ended up wet on the floor with equally embarrassed looks on their faces and reddened cheeks. And that time when… actually, that’s not important. Kara was always on time and with a bright smile on her face, greeting Lady Morgana every single time she came to wake her up or wish her good night, the effort Kara was making was what warmed Morgana’s heart. Today, was the day when she was putting back the curtains she had washed yesterday, they were a majestic green and seemed to project a gentle yet vibrant light in the room behind when the sun rays warmed them.

“You have to push the left hook more or it will come lose, trust me Kara, Gwen made that same mistake once.” – said Morgana, but just at the end of that statement something went terribly wrong and suddenly everything moved as if a hundred times faster than normal and the ladder was falling over, Kara was crashing down and the hook in question came off the wall and down to the ground, hitting hard something on its trajectory downward. Gwen had been standing outside the room for almost a whole candle mark now, listening to the two women laughing inside. Once that was her and Morgana, but things had changed when Arthur started teasing more Morgana. The prince rarely talked with the servants, others than Merlin. He was happy mingling with the knights and the other noble man, but with every passing day he was behaving more like an arrogant royalty than the fellow comrade he once was. He used to smile and talk to Gwen when they’d meet around the castle, but lately he was more interested in training and teasing Morgana than chatting with the servant girl. Anyhow, the important thing was that Gwen hadn’t taken that good the news that Kara would work for Morgana as well and since the Lady actually preferred her company, that meant that Gwen had less chores to do and normally that would’ve made the curly haired woman happy, but being practically replaced, it didn’t sit well with her. And there for, the moment she heard the commotion she screamed for the guards.

“Guards! Quickly, come! The Lady Morgana is being attacked!” – She screamed until three strong built men dressed in armor and carrying swords came storming into Lady Morgana’s room, momentarily acting to neutralize the thread. Two of the men quickly went to Kara and grabbed her by the arms, yanking her up on her feet while the third guard went to check on Lady Morgana that was lying on the ground covered partly of the now fallen curtains. When the guard checked to see if Morgana was breathing, he uncovered her completely and that’s when Kara’s blood froze in her veins. Every little hair on Kara’s neck stood up in shock and fear because of that thick red blood that was oozing from the brunette’s forehead, just above her perfect right eyebrow. It wasn’t a big wound that much was clear, but it still bled a lot and Gwen used the moment for her advantage.

“How dare you attack the Lady Morgana?!” – The servant girl shouted and said Lady winced in pain, opening her eyes and touching her forehead. When she opened her eyes, Morgana saw the two guards holding Kara and how the blonde was actually in pain and looking over to Gwen, Morgana just shook her head slowly in desperation.

“Stop being so dramatic Gwen, you know perfectly well how treacherous these curtain posts can be… Guards release my maid immediately! Get out and Gwen, fetch Gaius if you please.” – Even with drops of blood dripping from her forehead Morgana seemed a force to be reckoned with, so everybody did what she ordered.

“Yes, my lady” – Said Gwen between gritted teeth and made her way to Gaius’ quarters. Just when everybody was out of the room Morgana moved quickly to Kara who seemed to have her eyes glued to the brunette’s wound.

“Kara, are you okay? Is your arm good? You took quite the fall.” – Morgana asked worriedly, looking with concern at the blonde.

“No. Yeah, I’m okay. I am so _so_ sorry Morgana! I didn’t mean to hurt you so much, I should’ve listened when you said…” Kara couldn’t stop blabbering excuses and her fingers went to touch the other woman’s forehead to which the Lady actually gasped and on instinct stepped back from the touch. Not many people would touch Uther Pendragon’s ward and even less would do it with care.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay, I am just not used to being touched…” But before this conversation could turn into another rambling rally, Gaius hurried through the door.

“Lady Morgana! You need to sit and let me have a look at you.”

“I’m fine Gaius, please tend to Kara first, her hand seems swelled and it might even be broken.” – She tried to dismiss the physician from tending to her, but just as he was about to say something Kara jumped and beat him to it.

“No, I’m fine! You need to have that cut tended to first Len… my lady. You are the one bleeding after all.” Since basically it was true that Morgana was bleeding she finally accepted and Gaius cleaned carefully the cut and bandaged it. After another hour both Lady Morgana and Kara were set and ready to continue with their day, or at least as ready as one can be with a bandaged head and a broken arm in a cast.

“Kara you can take the rest of the day off if you’d like, there really isn’t much to do here anyway.” – Morgana said when Gaius had left them and now a heavy silence hung between them. Even if Morgana hadn’t blamed Kara for a second about her injury, the blonde couldn’t help but feel responsible and guilty every time she saw the white bandage on the other woman’s head. That wasn’t supposed to happen, she never wanted to hurt Morgana, the lady that treated her with nothing but respect and never whined when Kara would tuck harder on her hair. True, she had never brushed and braided someone else’s hair, but still from the stories Merlin had told her, she considered Morgana different from the others, Morgana was kind. Something didn’t add up to that story though and Kara was getting more and more preoccupied with every day that passed and she smiled more and brighter when she was around the daughter of Camelot. How could this kind, sweet and gentle Morgana be the murderous, manipulating, conniving, cold hearted bitch from the legend? It just couldn’t be, part of Kara refused to believe it, but the other part was telling her that she was just seeing what and how she wanted to see. Morgana reminded her so much of Lena, both strong women in a world ruled by men, cunning, both rebelling in their own ways against society’s prejudice, both trying to make a name for themselves and yet they were so different from each other. Lena was sassy, always confident, she ran L – Corp with an iron hand in a velvet glove, Morgana on the other hand was insecure at times and feared the unknown. But to Kara, they were both wonderfully complex, an exquisite puzzle wrapped within an enigma and covered in riddles and Kara couldn’t get enough of them.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a stroll in the garden? I know how much you like that place with the cherry trees”

“You’d rather spend your free afternoon with me instead of rest?” – Asked the brunette not being able to hide the surprise in her eyes and voice.

“I just fell off a ladder, I didn’t climb a mountain Morgana” – said Kara smiling and gestured to the woman in front of her to take her hand and they began making their way to the gardens, talking quietly and all the tension from earlier seemed to have disappeared. The castle gardens were a beautiful place, very big too. There were four parts of the garden and you couldn’t see the opposite end of it from neither one of the four parts. There was the flower part that was filled with flowers from every color and size, from small snowdrops to big shiny roses. Then there was the part that consisted mainly from bushes that imitated a labyrinth, the third sector of the garden was reserved for statues of the gods of the old religion, only allowed to be there because the vaults under the castle were full and the superstitious side of Uther made him keep them intact, fearing the wrath of said gods. The final part of the garden was a little forest that was made of cherry, apple and almond trees. It was a good candle mark away from the castle and Morgana loved coming here, usually alone, but this time she didn’t mind having some company with her. When they settled under a particularly large cherry tree they were both mesmerized with the view that was so different from the dull grey walls in Camelot. Everything around them was colorful, green grass, blue skies and endless trees. There wasn’t a single soul around them, save for some birds and squirrels and Morgan relaxed enough to lie back against the tree and gather her courage to ask Kara the thing that was on her mind since she met her.

“Lena.” – To which Kara only gave her a confused look.

“You called me Lena again” – Morgana elaborated.

“Back in my room, when Gaius had just arrived.”

“Oh, I am sorry. I didn’t realize…” – but she didn’t get the opportunity to finish that thought.

“Merlin told me you were mumbling that Lena’s name while you were unconscious too. She must be someone very special to you. Would you tell me about her?” And for a moment Kara wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to do, but after a serious consideration and a brief internal debate in her mind she decided that it wouldn’t hurt to tell Morgana about Lena as long as she kept the details to herself.

“Lena is a …friend I came to know relatively recently, but she is very strong and independent. She helped me realize what I wanted to be exactly and made me believe that I am capable of achieving many things on my own.” – Kara said and Morgana eyed her suspiciously, knowing there was a story behind that one, but she waited patiently, not wanting to push the blonde too much.

“My cousin was something like a celebrity from where I come from. So anyway, Lena and I had a fight before I went away. You also look a lot like her so I really can’t stop thinking about her. And you.” “You think about me?” – said with a low voice Morgana.

“Yeah… I mean, like we see each other every day, so yeah I also think about my work too.” – Kara knew that sounded strange even to her ears, but she had to get out of that awkward situation she had gotten herself into again.

“Well, obviously you should spend a little more time thinking about my curtains.” – nagged Morgana with a playful tone and both women burst out laughing again.

“Tell me more about where you come from, you seemed so confused when I told you our names in the forest?”

“Let’s just say it’s very different from here. We know certain stories, legends about Camelot, but unfortunately I can’t tell you any more details.”

“You’re afraid of the repercussions. I understand, I won’t ask.” Kara saw the sad puppy eyes Morgana was looking at the ground with and decided to lighten up the mood.

“But I can tell you a story about the legend of… Tom and Jerry. Oh yes, they are very popular characters.” – said the younger woman laughing at her own attempt to explain the cartoon show. And so Kara started explaining some of the animated pair’s adventures, sometimes elaborating on some parts, other times just laughing alongside Morgana and that continued until the last rays of the sun hid behind the horizon and the sky darkened with the advancing night, forcing the women to retreat back to the castle for the night. The next day just Kara was struggling to get out of her bed, she had been very tired without her powers lately, so she needed a lot of sleep to make up for it, but last night her dreams were plagued with images of Lena that morphed into Morgana and made Kara crazy, not knowing to whom she was running after in her dreams, was she chasing her friend or the Lady that lately made her smile even more. Merlin had been extremely busy with Arthur’s birthday and he didn’t have the opportunity to do any detailed searches regarding Kara’s peculiar situation, so the blonde was extremely thankful that the prince’s birthday had finally come. Kara made way quickly to Lady Lena’s room and after knocking on the door and waiting for an invitation, the blonde entered the chambers.

“Good morning Morgana! It’s such a sunny day outside! I’ve brought you the armor you asked for yesterday, but I’m not sure I have any idea how to help you put it on.” – She said a little flushed with embarrassment Damn, I really miss the Internet thought Kara. The blonde had just laid out all the pieces of the armor on the brunette’s bed when a voice that came from her left made her blush even harder, but this time with something much different than embarrassment.

“Don’t worry Kara, I’ll tell you which piece goes where, you just have to tie up the laces.” – said Morgana nonchalantly. She was currently sitting in a big bath tub and was running the sponge in her hands moving all over her neck down her shoulders, her cleavage and descending lower… Looking at Morgana covered with nothing but countless bubbles made Kara’s head spin. She felt awkward and somehow she felt like an intruder looking at the woman who looked just like her unconscious crush, but was actually not her. But, she knew it was just part of her duty to help the lady dress and that included even after a bath. “It smells so good in here” – said the blonde once her mind stopped racing with thoughts and it was true. There was this fresh, fruity aroma in the air inside Morgana’s room, that scent imbedded itself in Kara’s mind and quickly became her favorite, but she couldn’t quite place what it was.

“That’s my favorite mix, I have used it ever since I was a little girl. It’s made from peach, pomegranate, coconut and cocoa oil.” – continued Morgana as if bathing in front of others was the most normal thing in the world, leaving Kara with eyes wide open, but a moment later she realized it kind of was normal for the Lady, so she quickly composed herself and offered a fresh towel to the brunette.

“Well, it smells amazing. So, why do you need your armor today? I thought you were supposed to be dressed in a gown and all that, seeing that it’s the prince’s birthday and you’re escorting him to the feast.” – Kara asked curiously and in need to change the topic.

“It is his birthday yes, but I don’t have to play the part of “shiny distraction” until later today. Arthur and I have this little tradition every year on his birthday, we train together and then we have a duel against one another. He hated losing as a child, especially if it was from me, a girl” – said Morgana laughing at the memories.

“Even though we tease each other a lot, we also love each other just as much. As strange as that may sound” And that was the line that made Kara’s smile dampen again, that stupid legend from her world didn’t leave her in peace and hearing Morgana say that she loved Arthur made something tug on the blonde’s heart. Could Morgana be in fact bad? Does that mean that Lena was bad too? Could it be possible or was it all just a cruel trick of her overactive imagination? Lena and Morgana, they were so much alike, it was almost as if they were one and the same. No, thoughts like these made Kara look serious and she didn’t want Morgana asking her what was wrong, so she just shook off her thoughts and concentrated on listening to the rest of Morgana’s talk.

“We are going to be training all morning in the forest nearby, unfortunately you and Merlin must come with us since we’ll need your assistance in preparing for combat and all that.”

“I’d be happy to help you anyway I can my lady.” – said Kara and curtly nodded her head. Morgana didn’t like how her title sounded in Kara’s mouth and looked at her pointedly, reminding her to call her by her name when they were alone.

_*** A few candle marks later***_

“Come on Arthur, move your feet or are you too used to falling on your behind?” – asked Morgana with coy smile just as her blade was attacking the prince. After what seemed like an endless duel, the prince’s movements were becoming slower, heavier and sloppier than before. Every time he’d make an attack a small flick of his hand betrayed his intention and Lady Morgana had to problem whatsoever in protecting herself, she was moving lightly around him, but her stance also betrayed her tired state. Both extremely tired and yet neither would back up and yield to the other and that only made Kara and Merlin’s bet more and more interesting with each blocked attack and sword maneuver.

“Look at them, they are going to pass out from the exhaustion and yet they keep fighting! Such thickheads!” – said Kara not wanting to tare her gaze from Morgana even for a second.

“They are both very proud people, I have been Arthur’s servant for five years now and each time they either fight until basically passing out or Morgana wins. Besides, you seem to enjoy watching their battle of pride if that blush is anything to go by.” – Merlin said and Kara slapped his shoulder, feeling something she hadn’t in a while, her powers were returning and after Merlin’s wince escaped his lips, it confirmed that slowly but steadily her powers were coming back to her indeed.

“Shut up, the sun is strong today” – the blonde hurriedly dismissed his earlier comment. Kara was mesmerized, looking at the spectacle in front of her, it was one thing to see this on TV, but another completely different to see it a couple of feet away from you. Morgana was barely holding her sword, the exhaustion taking its toll on her, her hair was tightly pulled back in a braid, but some little stray hairs still managed to escape the tight hold and glued themselves to her glistening with sweat neck, it made her skin look shiny under the sun and her eyes ever greener. The silver armor she was wearing reflected the sun perfectly, making it a little more difficult to Arthur. The brunette was standing tall and proud, her mind calculating her every move, each defense was carefully answered with an offence and she finally managed to disarm Arthur with one decisive and fast blow on his sword, it flew right in Merlin’s feet and that’s when following its path Morgana made a crucial mistake, she looked to where Kara was standing and saw the look in her eyes. The blonde was always cheerful and smiling, and her eyes shined with happiness no matter what time of the day it was, but now the gleam in them seemed to be fueled by something more complex than mere happiness and it sent chills all over Morgana’s body. Arthur saw the momentary distraction on his opponent’s face and without wasting a second he kicked the sword out of her hands, forcing her back to the reality of the moment.

“Distraction is an expensive commodity in battle Morgana.” – said Arthur with a notable reproach in his voice.

“I already had you on your back, Arthur, the duel was over.” – She replied while they were both getting ready to fight hand to hand combat. For someone whose only job should have been to look pretty and dress nice, Morgana had an excellent fighting style, only rivaling this of Arthur. The royal couple had been training together since children and Uther being so fond of his ward couldn’t find it in him to prohibit it, knowing that the only one who could stand as equal to his son in a battle was Morgana. Kick, block, back up a little, attack, block, advance and repeat. It was a cycle, a well-rehearsed dance at strangely seductive rhythm that both of them felt comfortably into.

“I’m sure it brought back many memories from when I used to beat you as kids.” – laughing at the memories, because it was the truth after all. There was that strong side of her again, the side that reminded her most of Lena. After a series of landed hits on both parts, always trying to avoid their faces of course, Uther was never happy to see them with busted lips or black eyes and neither was in the mood for scrubbing the floor of the throne room because they had failed to take that into account. The place was huge and the floor was too hard for their knees, remembering all too well the pain it coast them afterwards, having gone through that particular punishment a lot while growing up. Morgana took a rather nasty hit in the stomach and heard Kara gasp, she wasn’t used to someone being so concerned for her and she saw how Kara was looking at the prince, the blonde wasn’t happy and since she wore her heart on her sleeves, she couldn’t even hide it, making Morgana smile and drop to the floor quickly kicking Arthur in the legs, knocking him to the ground. She wasted no time in moving on top of him and taking the blade of the dagger he had gifted her with on her last birthday to his throat. The blade was sharp and shining on the sun light, it’s edge pressed so firmly on Arthur’s throat that his pulse quicken underneath it. Surely, Morgana would never hurt him, but Kara didn’t think about her actions when she shouted her name.

“Morgana!” Everybody froze in their place, Morgana only looked at Kara and then back at Arthur, she was not offended by the blonde’s reaction, but mainly hurt. Why would Kara think Morgana was capable of ever hurting someone, least of all Arthur? Didn’t she know already how close they were? The other day in the garden Kara had shared that she knew of them, so it must have been something else. Arthur was furious for being in this position once again, he always got distracted when sparring hand to hand with Morgana and then he was angry at Kara for actually daring to call out Morgana. Merlin only stood quietly next to Kara and looked silently at the exchange of so many unsaid things between the trio.

“You may be the prince Arthur, but do not underestimate me because I wear a dress. I can still bring you down on your back.” – Morgana said in a low voice and a gleam in her eyes, meant only for the man beneath her, whose eyes were mirroring her own with every emotion during that combat and especially during the final defeat.

“I guarantee you Morgana, I never doubted your ability to get me on my back.” – replied Arthur with a sassy smile and pushed her off him, getting up and making his way to Kara and Merlin.

“You should know not to address the Lady Morgana by her name, maid. And much less shout at her.” – He said taking the water skin from Merlin.

“If I am not mistaken Kara is my servant, Arthur, and I would appreciate it if you retained yourself from addressing her like that.” – Morgana said from not even a full step behind him, taking the water Kara was offering her.

“As you wish my Lady.” – He smiled and nodded with his head. It was already early in the afternoon and they needed to hurry and get to the castle, the royals still needed to shower and change, they were all muddy and sweaty, definitely not in the perfect condition of the ball. Once inside Morgana’s room Kara quickly made her way to the dressing area, taking out the Lady’s dress for the night. Lena had chosen to wear a dark lilac tunic, complimented with blue sleeves and a beautiful sapphire necklace. She was supposed to go with an outfit that complimented her escort, but it was Morgana we were talking about, of course she’d defy the supposed tradition, or would she?

“Kara, what happened today in the forest?” – asked Morgana, knowing fully well that something troubled the younger blonde, even if she didn’t admit it.

“Nothing Morgana, I am just not used to these sort of combats, so it just caught me by surprise” – she tried to dismiss it without giving it too much importance. That only made Morgana’s suspicious greater. There was something serious that was troubling Kara and she had no idea what it was.

“I know it might have seemed a little too violent from aside, but Arthur and I would never hurt each other seriously or intentionally. I saw how you gasped when he kicked me in the stomach and I saw the panic in your eyes when I had my dagger to his throat. I just needed to make my point, there was no danger for him. I promise you.” – said the brunette, thinking that was what had upset Kara and silently kicking herself for thinking that the girl actually liked her. Sure, there was this pull they had towards each other, but she was so confused with Kara’s behavior when Arthur was around them. It reminded her of Gwen. It started just like that with her. At first Gwen would dismiss the thought that she liked Arthur, but when Morgana confronted her one day with that she denied it again and began distancing herself from her brunette friend. That was the wedge that drove them slowly apart. Morgana was happy that her friend fancied Arthur, she even tried talking to her about it, but Gwen obviously misinterpreted the teasing between them and had decided to back up. And the thought of the same thing repeating with Kara made Morgana sadder than anything ever before.

“I wasn’t worried about him.” – Kara hurriedly stopped Morgana’s thoughts before they evolved into full blown panic.

“I just didn’t want to see you hurt and your hand was trembling from the exhaustion.” – said the blonde looking to the floor while Morgana was preparing to enter her bath. Relief flooded her body as she heard that from the woman in front of her, she finally relaxed in the tub and allowed her aching muscles to relax in the hot water, grabbing the soap and scrubbing away the mud from her.

“I have been winning Arthur since we were kids. Don’t worry, a few cuts and bruises wouldn’t change that. He is an excellent fighter, though don’t tell him I said that.” Kara smiled and suddenly realized that she had no idea what to do now, the clothes were laid out for the Lady that was in the tub and looked like she’d be a while there, she even had mud on her left cheek and that made Kara laugh. She never imagine seeing Lena with anything but impeccable suit and make up on her and now she was staring at a version of her friend that just wrestled down Camelot’s beloved prince and was covered in dust and mud.

“You can go bathe too if you want Kara, I just need you to help me with getting all that mud from my hair first. It does wonders for the skin, but it’s a hell to wash off the hair.”

“Yeah…um… sure.” – Kara positioned herself behind Morgana and began rubbing gently her long dark hair. Kara had really been in a need of that bath, especially after seeing how Morgana looked while battling with Arthur, yep, she really needed the bath. Once she was finished, she had to dress up quickly and make her way quickly to Morgana’s room that was just a on the opposite end of the hallway from hers. Kara had prepared for her a beautiful, long green dress, it wasn’t as soft or with a design as intricate as Morgana’s, but it was still very nice and accentuated her curves perfectly well. There was just one small problem, she had no idea how to put that damn corset! There was no way she could ask Merlin to help her with that and Gwen would most likely pull the strings so hard that she’d choke Kara with it, so her only safe bet was Morgana. It was embarrassing, after all she was supposed to help the Lady not the other way around and even though she knew that technically it wasn’t her fault for not knowing how to do that, she still didn’t like that she had to ask for help the woman she was supposed to help in the first place. So, after a few futile attempts and struggles with that apparel, Kara made her way to Morgana’s room. Just as she was about to enter the room with the corset in her hands, she heard Morgana talking to somebody and when she heard Prince Arthur’s voice she froze in her place unsure of how to proceed. She was wondering if whether to back away quietly or go in, but the curiosity got the best of her and she ended up listening to the conversation behind the door, until a loud noise from outside the castle startled her and she stumbled into the room. The moment she stumbled into the room, both Morgana and Arthur looked startled and surprised, the initial look of sudden disappointment on Arthur’s face was replaced with one of bewilderment the moment his eyes fell on the thing that was still in Kara’s hands.

“Uh… I’m sorry Le—Morgana, Lady Morgana… I accidentally ripped this when I was trying to put it on for tonight and…” – Kara was gesturing with her hands and the corset flew right out of them, landing directly in Arthur’s feet. Kara was mortified and wished she had her super powers right now and just fly off the room. However, she couldn’t do that and the only thing left was for her to quickly run to the prince, take her flying corset and make her way back to the door when Morgana interrupted her with an unexpected chuckle.

_*** A few moments before Kara barged into Morgana’s room***_

Arthur had just come to her chambers with a crown in his hands, handing it gently to the Lady.

“When I become king, you’ll wear this crown much more often.”

“I don’t need a crown to know my place with you Arthur. You are my best friend and you becoming king won’t change that, I’ll still kick your ass in duels.” – said Morgana teasing him. Uther often made difference between his son and his ward, but the kids that grew up together, side by side, never let the ranks get between them. They ate together, played together and cried together when Morgana’s dog died. On many nights Morgana had nightmares and Arthur would come to her room and read to her, only dozing off when the sun was showing its majestic crown behind the horizon. When Morgana was sad, Arthur would take her horseback riding to their favorite place in the forest, where Kara had met them for the first time actually or he’d make his friends bring her the sweetest chocolates he could find around Camelot.

“We argue like crazy.” – The prince laughed.

“True, but we also support each other on and off the battlefield. You should accept my council more often though you are not a very good battle strategist, you relay a lot on your brute force.”

“That’s not true, I know how to plan!”

“You never once beat me in chess and every time we have problem on the borders you place the guards in the same formations and positions! Last time, my back up troop saved the situation if I remember correctly.” – Countered Morgana and Arthur had to admit she was right, yet again.

“Okay fine.” – He said finally conceding her win.

“You are compassionate however, I won’t forget how you helped me with the druid boy. Your heart knows right from wrong and that’s something that would make you a great king, you are not your father Arthur, you’re much better, of that I am sure.” – said Morgana regarding him with a warm smile and hugging him softly. True, sometimes they argued and shouted at each other, other times they played pranks on one another and settled bets, but their relationship grew stronger with the years. They were at a point where they were much more than best friends, much less than lovers and a lot more like brother and sister, but sometimes Arthur found himself noticing that the Lady Morgana was no longer a wee lass, but a grown, beautiful woman, but he quickly rushed to dismiss these thoughts every time.

“Well, I’m sure that I’m worthy enough to lead the kingdom since I’m worthy enough of your affections.” – He replied with a smug expression which didn’t go unnoticed from Morgana.

“Oh dear, it’s a strange delusion that you hold onto if you think that you’re worthy of me…” – simply answered Morgana and turned around laughing at the thought that had come from Arthur’s lips. The prince just came closer to her and asked the question that was torturing his mind for so long

“Then who is, of not the future king of Camelot?” Just in that moment, Kara who has been privy to the interaction behind the door jumped in surprise at the loud clash outside the castle and stumbled into the room with a ripped corset in her hands, looking sheepish and blushing at the pair.

_***back to the present moment***_

“Uh… I’m sorry Le—Morgana, Lady Morgana… I accidentally ripped this when I was trying to put it on for tonight.” – Kara wasn’t sure how to address the Lady anymore, between her constantly mistaking her with Lena, she was supposed to address her formally when they were with other people, especially since the prince told her as much back in woods, but sometimes her mouth spoke faster than her brain processed things. Arthur was confused and surprised at the interruption, at the same time he was also embarrassed at the idea of a girl stumbling with an undergarment in her hands. But, when he looked up to Morgana and saw the fondest smile he’d ever seen on her face, he was no longer sure that he wanted the answer to his previous question. Morgana moved closer to Kara, putting more distance between her and the prince and took the corset from the blushing blonde’s hands.

“Wait, Kara. You can stay, Arthur was just going, he just wanted to bring me the crown I’m supposed to wear tonight.”

“I… ah yes, the crown… well, I’ll see you later Morgana. Don’t be late I know how you like making an entrance.” – said Arthur blushing so hard that even his ears were red, he was aware that women wore certain things, but he’d never seen that particular garment so up close, he didn’t know what to say as he was walking past Kara as quickly as he could and excusing himself out of the room, only nodding to Kara and never looking at her.

“I interrupted something, didn’t I? I am sorry, really, it’s just this corset thing… I have no idea how to put it on and until now I could walk with just pants and a normal shirt, but tonight I have to wear this thing and...”

“Kara breathe!” – laughed Morgana. It was adorable to see how the younger blonde could get so flustered over something as simple as putting on a corset.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you with yours if you help me with mine.” – The wink that followed made the blonde tingle again, just like earlier in the woods.

“You really have no idea how to put it on, do you?” – She laughed again, examining the teared fabric.

“None whatsoever. But it’s only fair to say that I tried, I just… need your help, please.” Kara looked like a kicked puppy and Morgana couldn’t even imagine being angry with the blonde for not knowing how to put on a simple corset, so she just gestured for Kara to go behind the changing wall and moved to where her clothes were, grabbing one of her favorite corsets and going back to Kara, helping her into it, laughing every time the blonde complained that she couldn’t breathe.

 

_TBC_


	4. Of chances and risks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Happy Valentine’s Day to all of you who celebrate it! Okay, so this is the chapter where things begin to get interesting/ complicated/ confusing. Thank you so very much for your comments and kudos, they keep me going every time I start writing a new chapter. All errors are mine, mostly from the rapid typing, please excuse me for them and enjoy the story! From here the M rating begins to apply, I’ll be eager to hear your opinions and I wish you an amazing day, full with smiles, wherever you are and whatever you’re doing. Stay tuned for more :)

**T** he days were slowly getting shorter with each passing day, the trees began metamorphosing into a colorful mess thus creating suave symphonies when the wind played with their branches and leafs that were consequentially falling down and created one huge kaleidoscopic blanket that gently hugged the ground all around the kingdom. The hot sunrays were stepping back to the more gentle caresses of the autumn breeze. As the days were passing, Kara had fallen easily into the routine that was her new life in the castle. She learned how to braid Morgana’s hair properly and even from time to time allowed herself to put little chamomile flowers in the brunettes dark hair. The contrast created by the small white petals and the long, dark locks of Morgana, always made Kara day dream about things that would be rated +18 back on her Earth.

Tonight she was enjoying a meal with Merlin with whom she had become good friends. The young warlock helped her with her duties when she had no idea how to do them, like polishing the Lady’s armor or what type of soap should she use for the silk dresses. Kara didn’t like staying without work and she couldn’t just walk around the castle without raising suspicions, so she just did the tasks the Lady Morgana would give her and wait for Merlin to do his research. Tonight Merlin finally had some answers and after a big portion of chicken, a few tomatoes, a slice of cheese and a loaf of bread each, Kara was smiling contently and waited for Merlin to put the cattle on for a cup of tea after dinner. The tea was truly delicious, it was made out of steamed blueberry leafs, rosehip, hibiscus and just of touch of canella and cloves. Its color was as red as Morgana’s lips, but before she started thinking about the Lady in question again, Kara had to ask Merlin about her situation.

“So, tell me, what did you find out?” – She asked gripping the tea a little harder between her hands and feeling its warmth spread over her hands.

“Well honestly, not much.” – He said with a sad voice.

“ I have never heard of such powerful magic used before now, I have checked every book I could think of, I even went through Gaius’ hidden library and still didn’t found a thing that could be useful to us.” – Kara sipped from her cup and whined a little at the information.

“So, there is no way for me to get back home?” – Kara knew that this possibility was an option given that she didn’t have neither the technology, nor the needed scientific mind to make it. She often wandered about Alex and Lena and the rest of her friends. They would know by now that Supergirl was missing, surely they were looking for her, but how could they find her when they had no idea where to search exactly. She should’ve left at least a post it to find Barry if anything happened to her. Yep, _post its_ seemed like an excellent idea right now.

“Hey” – said Merlin touching gently her shoulder.

“We’ll find some way, I promise.” – He tried to sound reassuring.

“Why don’t we ask Morgana, maybe she’d be able to help us, she could ask the druids for help? I mean, she did help that boy after all.” – asked Kara looking up again.

“How did you…?” – Merlin tried asking petrified for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure, Kara warned him she knew many things about them, it shouldn’t surprise him that she knew about that accidental fire that happened a few weeks before she even showed up in their world. The blonde had proven that she could be trusted and moreover she had proven that she can keep a secret and means no harm to the people with magic like Merlin himself.

“Listen Kara, I know you want to go home, but involving Morgana isn’t safe for her. Uther is monitoring the castle very closely and if she’s caught, her punishment wouldn’t be a slap on the wrist.”

Merlin was right, Morgana couldn’t control her magic yet, she was still afraid of it and thinking carefully about it, maybe it was for the best. Kara didn’t want to push the sensitive Morgana she had come to know and care about into anything that could lead to the legend in her head playing out. The Morgana she knew was kind, caring, sensitive and pure creature, even if the Lady was feeling sad sometimes because of the whispers behind her back, from the knights she refused to court and from Gwen that had long since forgotten the friendship vows they once believed in. The trouble would begin when pain was no longer an issue, when numbness engulfed her, just like the red K influenced Kara, the betrayal of her old friend affected Morgana.

Shaking her head, Kara quickly recovered from her thoughts and concentrated back on the conversation at hand.

“You’re right. I didn’t think it through. We cannot involve her.” – The blonde said firmly and slowly rose up to her feet.

“Well, thank you for dinner Merlin, I should get going though, I need to ask you a favor. Morgana wanted to get up early tomorrow for a ride, she wants to go to her father’s grave and I have no idea how to strap the saddle or prepare the horses.”

“And you want me to show you right?” – The young warlock beat her to the point.

“I’d appreciate it, yes.” – Kara said smiling sheepishly.

“You are lucky I like you Kara” – Merlin groaned in defeat.

“Okay, let’s go to the stables” – he said closing the door to his chambers and the pair made their way to the horses.

“Oh and one more thing…” – to which Merlin only lifted his eyebrows and looked at her patiently, praying in his mind that she’d say that she knew how to at least fold the tent for their journey, he really hated folding the tents.

“Idon’tknowhowtoride.” – The blonde said quickly and looked at him with her signature puppy eyes.

“Oh, it’s going to be a long night then.” – The warlock resigned.

***

And true to his words, it was. Merlin had shown her how to properly saddle a horse and she only fell four times until she understood that the secret of riding wasn’t holding the reins for dear life, but closing your tights tightly around the saddle and hold with them. In her defense, Kara didn’t even know how to drive, so riding a horse was definitely something she never even considered learning. Both, Merlin and Kara had stayed until dawn’s first light was showing behind the horizon and Kara had to rush for a bath and get the Lady Morgana ready for the trip.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Morgana, why do it today? Why not after the winter?” – asked Kara while they were walking to the stables.

“Every year I go on this day, it was my father’s birthday and even though I barely remember him, the memories I have from him are good ones and I believe he deserves the respect to visit him today.”

Kara only smiled, she remembered how she traveled with her parents to different planets when she was a kid, and she knew that these good memories gave her strength whenever she’d feel alone, so she accepted the information not wanting to push more and preceded to the stalls to fetch the horses.

“Wait, Kara, come with me first.” – Morgana grabbed Kara’s hand and gently led her to the apple tree behind the stables, the blonde trailed behind her with a curious look on her face, but she let herself be led.

“Aithusa is not your typical horse. She doesn’t trust anyone but me and she may see you as a thread if you’d go straight to her and try putting on the reins on her.” – Morgana explained.

“Oh great, apparently I also forgot to ask Merlin about a crash course on _how-to-make-a-horse-like-you 101_ ” – Kara said out loud already regretting her comment when she saw the look that Morgana gave her.

“You are grumpy today.” – The lady just laughed it off and decided to try to get her friend to talk about whatever was bothering her later, when they were away from the prying eyes in Camelot.

“I had a long night with Merlin.” – Kara said dismissively and Morgana felt as if a bucket of ice cold water was thrown at her.

“Merlin huh? Last time I checked he was trailing behind Gwen like a lost puppy.” – She said a little colder than necessary.

“Oh we just…” – The younger woman tried to explain what she wanted to say, but the lady was having none of it.

“I don’t need to know the details Kara, you are quite charming, alluring even I am sure I am not the only one who’s noticed it.”

Whoa, so Morgana _had_ noticed her too. She wasn’t imagining it, that made Kara’s stomach flutter and not because she was hungry. That constant pull between them really existed even if neither was sure how to talk about it. But, before she had the chance to talk more about that, the Lady Morgana interrupted her short moment of day dreaming.

“As I was saying, you need to earn Aithusa’s trust and respect and that takes a lot of time. Time which we don’t have now, so you’ll need to do what I tell you exactly how I tell you to.”

Kara nodded quickly with her head and willed herself to listen carefully what the lady was saying to her. She really had no idea what was waiting for her and the black mare was a huge animal, strong and fast without a doubt.

“See that green apple up there?” – Morgana pointed to one of the highest ones on the tree, it’s a good thing her powers were coming back to her, because with virtually no sleep she was really exhausted and there was no way she could climb up all the way to the apple and then saddle the horses and then ride almost all day without falling asleep on her own horse.

“You have to get it, somehow that little minks knows when I give her apples from the lower branches and she’s not happy about it. So up you go.” - Morgana said with a sassy tone.

Getting the apple was easy, she only ripped one of her sleeves on her way up and it wasn’t even that big of a gash, so she quickly took the apple in her hands and started moving down. Unfortunately for Kara, the tree trunk was wet with little droplets of water from the condensation during the night and her foot slipped, making her descend a lot faster than her climbing up. Kara managed to land on her feet and Morgana laughed at her when she saw that Kara wasn’t hurt. Smiling Morgana always looked good and it was exactly that smile that made Kara laugh herself, she really needed some sleep.

“Okay, we have the apple, now let’s go and introduce you to the most amazing horse in the whole world” - the brunette turned to the stables happily.

The two women made their way back to the stable’s entrance and Morgana took the blonde’s hand again, only this time interlacing their fingers together. Kara went rigid with that unexpected touch and her body tensed considerably.

“Aithusa needs to see you as my friend or she won’t even let you go near her, come on. She’s really sweet once you come to know her, I promise.”

“Okay, I trust you.” – said Kara shakily and stepped into the stables.

They didn’t stop until they reached the last stall, it was the biggest one, and even Arthur’s stallion didn’t have that much space just for him.

“Hello my beautiful!” – Said Morgana said gently stepping closer to the horse. Aithusa in turn quickly took a few steps closer to the extended hand and let Morgana touch her forehead. She even nuzzled in her hand and Kara let out a little laugh which made Aithura move her attention to her.

“This is Kara and she has a gift for you.” – The brunette pulled Kara closer and told her to give Aithusa the apple she was holding in her free hand.

The horse looked at Kara than down to the apple and moved to smell it, after a few moments of careful examination Aithusa took the green apple from Kara’s hand and ate it.

“Let her smell your hand and caress her behind the ear, for some reason she loves it. Just move slowly” – instructed Morgana never letting the blonde’s hand.

And Kara did just that, Aithusa stayed still for a moment and then moved back abruptly. She didn’t look happy, not that Kara knew a lot about horses and their moods, but the mare looked more offended than pleased with Kara’s actions and the blonde took a step back or at least she tried to, but Morgana was firmly behind her and didn’t let her get back. Instead she pushed her a step closer to the small gate that separated them from the black mare.

“She doesn’t look happy Morgana, maybe you should just ride another horse today.” – Kara tried.

“Aithusa… don’t de rude!” – Morgana scolded the horse as if it was a small child and not a giant creature.

“I can’t just ride another horse Kara that would be unacceptable. Aithusa is my horse and I am her rider. As I told you before, she isn’t very social, but she is extremely loyal. So come on, no stepping back, you said you trust me.” – Morgana reminded her and turned her attention back to the horse.

“Aithusa come here.” – She spoke calmly and the horse grunted loudly.

“Aithusa… don’t make me come there and get you” – Morgana said and lifted her right eyebrow, challenging the mare, daring her to make her move. There was no doubt that between these two the true force of nature was wearing a beautiful set of white pants and plain blue t-shirt, and stood on two feet.

The horse saw how dead serious Morgana was and slowly made its way back to the front, looking at Kara and hastily letting the blonde pet her again, only this time she permitted the contact.

“Good job darling, that looks the beginning of a great friendship.” – Morgana commented, but Kara wasn’t sure if that comment was meant for Aithusa or for her.

Judging from the expressions on both Kara and Aithusa’s face, neither believed Morgana’s words, but at least they seemed to have reached a silent agreement to behave in front of the Lady.

“Kara please prepare Aithusa for the journey and get Saphira for yourself, the palomino next to Aithusa if I am not mistaken. I believe you two will get along just fine, but remember to do Aithusa first, she doesn’t like being second.” – Said Morgana with a little chuckle.

“Rao, that horse is more demanding than you.” – slipped from Kara’s lips and Morgana chuckled loudly.

“Are you saying I am too demanding?” – asked the brunette with a flirty voice.

“Noo… I… that was… I am just going to prepare the horses now.” – said Kara gesturing to the four legged creatures behind them and turning around quickly before she could say something even more embarrassing.

While Kara was saddling Aithusa, some twelve knights or so appeared in front of the stables, with their horses ready, waiting for the two women, but the moment Morgana saw them she muttered “Not a chance.” And quickly made her way to Uther’s chambers. After a few minutes Arthur appeared with a grim expression on his face from behind the knights and whistled for them to follow him back to the castle. The knights obeyed and went back just as Morgana was strolling confidently out of the gates.

“If you won’t let the guards accompany you at least let me come with you. There may be bandits along the road.” – He tried reasoning with her, but she just stared at him and repeated her earlier words “No way.”

“Just because you threw a tantrum at my father it doesn’t mean that I’ll let you go alone Morgana, you are still the King’s ward.” – Arthur raised his tone a bit.

“I am more than capable of taking care of myself Arthur.” – She answered with dangerously low tone.

“The place where I am going is on holy land, no one would dare attack there, besides I beat you every single time we go one against the other. Make no mistake, I am more than just a pretty face and a nice smile.” – Morgana said and turned around, making her way to Kara and the horses obviously putting an end to the discussion with the prince.

***

Morgana and Kara were already some four and a half candle marks into the journey to Morgana’s father’s grave and they had fallen into a comfortable silence next to each other. Kara got amazed at the scenery in front of her eyes and Morgana smiled fondly each time she saw the whipped expression on her companion’s face.

“Why did you refuse the guards?” – Kara broke the comfortable silence that reigned only a second ago between them, she wanted to understand better why Morgana reacted the way she did.

“We are going a sacred place according to the old religion, the knights of Camelot don’t believe in the old gods, they don’t understand them and my family always preferred the old ways. None of the knights and least of all Arthur knows how to behave on sacred ground where no weapons are allowed. And they’d have just slowed us down.” – Morgana explained carefully.

“I understand.”

Kara had seen Morgana fight and her superpowers were slowly coming back, so she knew that in case of an attack, they were more than capable of defending themselves. Kara wanted to distract Morgana from her thoughts, she could see the brunette was deep in thought, probably thinking about her life before becoming the king’s ward.

“So, tell me about Aithusa, how come she is so special?” – asked the blonde looking untrustingly to the horse and Morgana laughed when said mare only snorted loudly.

“She was born in the stables a little over a year ago, but she didn’t let anybody get close to her, she’d throw tantrums and kick and jump around. Her mother is a Friesian mare and her father, a Lippizan. One day I was walking around the castle and stumbled upon something horrible, a servant who was supposed to care for the horses had a whip in his hand and was hitting that poor little thing. I immediately ran to him and stopped him, but Aithusa was even more afraid and Uther thought that she was just a waste of space in the royal stables. I pleaded to him to not separate her from her mother and Uther agreed under the condition that I train her and she becomes my horse.” – Morgana talked with a distant look as if seeing her memories before her eyes.

“And you bonded instantly?” – asked Kara, already sensing the direction of the story.

“Oh no. On the contrary in fact. She didn’t let me ride her until months later. I would spend every day with her, bringing her apples and carrots, she likes these treats. She began gaining weight and becoming bigger and stronger with each passing day and now she is my horse. Only letting me to ride her. She is very loyal and a great traveling companion, right beautiful?” – Morgana asked Aithusa and she nodded her head in agreement to which both women laughed and the brunette that was riding her started caressing her neck.

“She is very beautiful. I had never seen such a shiny horse.” – observed Kara. It was true, Aithusa was the most beautiful horse from all the castle stables. Her body was pitch black, just like her rider’s hair. When the sun shined upon the black mare it was as if her body shined, but her crest had one peculiar thing on that distinguished the horse from the others. The horse’s hair was all black save for seven white locks of hair that hung from the crest and her tail.

They continued talking about the nature surrounding them, about Morgana’s upcoming birthday and Morgana told her stories of the old religion and the celebrations they had before.

_***Meanwhile in Camelot***_

Morgana had just left with her maid and Arthur had returned to the castle when he found his father walking up to the Library with rolled up papers in his hands. There was only one reason his father would go near the library and it was Morgana’s birthday. That woman had read every book in there and was constantly nagging Uther to expand it, so he finally decided to surprise her for her birthday that was coming up soon.

“Father, I see you’ve already decided on Morgana’s gift from you this year.” – said Arthur looking at the plans in the king’s grasp.

“Ah yeah, I beat you to it my dear boy, you’ll have to find her another present from you.” – Uther said smiling proudly to himself.

“Just remember not to give her another silk dress, we all know what happened last year.” – Laughed the King remembering how Morgana had made Arthur wear it during dinner after losing a bet with her (luckily for Arthur said dinner was only between him, his father and the Lady Morgana). Even though Arthur was a good prince, he felt easily into Morgana’s games every time and his father smirked each time that happened. Morgana was so like her father after all.

“I’ve learnt my lesson believe me, yellow is not my color.” – said the prince chuckling and excusing himself heading to Merlin’s chambers.

Just as Arthur was about to head for the servant’s quarters, he bumped into Gwen, that was heading to the river with a basket of laundry.

“Ah Guinevere, I am sorry I was in a hurry and I didn’t see you.” – said the prince offering his help in picking up the few items that had escaped the basket.

“It’s alright your highness.” – She said looking at him.

“Have you seen Merlin? I needed to talk to him about something”

“He may still be with Gaius, collecting pots, maybe I can be of help?” – Gwen said with a hopeful voice, disguised with a charming smile.

“Actually… yes. Yes, you can help me. You are close to Morgana right?”

“Well, with the new girl being her personal maid now, we haven’t talked as much as before” – Said Gwen and realized that she had really drifted away from Morgana, the funny thing was, Gwen actually missed talking to her friend, but after everything was she still considered a friend? She knew Gwen liked Arthur and still flirted with him? On the other hand Gwen was just a servant and Arthur never expressed any particular interest, so maybe Morgana wasn’t the only one to blame? The servant girl quickly shook these thoughts from her head for later and concentrated on Arthur’s talking.

“Yeah, I guess that new girl quickly earned Morgana’s good grace, she must tell me her secret.” – said Arthur chuckling.

“Anyway, I was just wondering if you knew what I could give Morgana for her birthday. I really have no idea what she likes now.” – Arthur confessed. Many years ago when they were still little he’d give her a crown made of flowers and Morgana would wear it around the castle all day, but now his gift had to be something more refined and he already had given her a dagger. Perhaps a nice sword of her own would be the perfect gift for her this year. Yes, he’d try with a sword.

“I am sorry that I can’t be of help, I should go wash this now” – said Gwen nodding to the clothes in the basket.

“Yes, of course. Thank you, I wish you a pleasant day.” – Arthur smiled and made his way back to the main part of the castle, were Merlin was just coming back with Gaius.

“Merlin! I need you to do something for me.” – The prince almost shouted and Merlin perked his ears up like a puppy, wandering what would be the thing that Arthur had on his mind now.

“You know Morgana’s birthday is coming up right?”

“Yes, in seventeen days if I am not mistaken.” – Said Merlin, always paying attention to the details.

“Well, I have decided to make the celebrations special for her this year. We will have the traditional banquet but I need you to inform every one of the people we’ve invited that they should come wearing masks.”

“Masks?” – Now Merlin was confused.

“Yes, masks, when we were little Morgana had this idea of a banquet where everybody wore masks, she had read it in one of her books, so this year, apart from her gift, I want to organize her this celebration and I am sure father wouldn’t object.”

“Okay…” – Said Merlin still unconvinced that Morgana would actually like that, but maybe the gift made up for the part idea.

“And what about her gift, what do you have in mind?” – asked the young wizard.

“Oh I’ve got that covered already. I am on my way to talk with Lind he will make the most exquisite sword ever created.” – Arthur smiled enthusiastically.

“A sword? Just what every girl dreams of!” – Merlin mocked and Arthur couldn’t help but answer to that provocation.

“Are you mocking me Merlin?” – Arthur asked mid step of walking out of the castle.

“Oh I wouldn’t dare. I am just wondering what color of dress you’ll be wearing this year to prepare the right shoes.” – giggled Merlin.

“Merlin!!” – The prince shouted and began chasing his servant around the castle. Ah…boys will be boys.

 

_***Meanwhile with Kara and Morgana***_

“It’s getting dark” – said Kara looking at the skies. The blue was replaced by violet, pink and orange hues. Saphira was beginning to get tired and Kara sensed her need to stop and rest.

“We should make camp for the night and continue in the morning.” – suggested the blonde.

“No need. We are already here. We made good time riding just as I thought, normally this trip takes me a day and a half.” – Said Morgana dismounting her horse.

“You can set up the camp, I will go to my father’s grave until there’s still light in the sky.” – said the brunette unwrapping the white flowers she had brought with her from the garden of Camelot.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay alone?” – Kara asked with a hint of worry in her voice, to which Morgana only gave her a pointed look with one eyebrow lifted and a teasing smile.

“There are no wolves here don’t worry, besides you need to set up camp. I’ll show you something when I get back.” – Morgana said and headed to the woods on the left side of the road.

Kara led the horses to the nearby river to drink some water and then returned with them to the campsite, tying their reins on the nearby tree and gathering twigs for the fire. It was beginning to get chilly and she put the twigs and branches she had collected near Morgana and her bedrolls and even after Kara had brought out the food she had packed she still felt like she was missing something and then it hit her, fire! She had forgotten to ask Merlin how to light a fire, but fortunately for her Morgana wasn’t with her and the horses couldn’t speak, so she just used her eyes and two lasers shout out of them and they quickly ignited the twigs and branches.

Morgana walked the short distance to her father’s grave glad to have come only with Kara, because they did came faster and she never really liked bringing a lot of people with her to that place. Morgana barely remembered her father, she remembered mostly his strong hands lifting her up in the air and swooshing her around. She can remember his warm chocolate eyes looking at her and smiling, his golden hair falling around his face, his hair was just like her mother’s and just like Kara’s, it shined with the sun. She often wished for a golden locks instead of a raven tresses, so that she could at least look like her father, but she was nothing like him. Not the hair, not the eyes and most certainly not the temper. Uther had told her once that Gorlois was such a good soldier because he always obeyed the given orders without a question, Morgana on the other hand would challenge Uther with every little thing that came up. Morgana never feared of speaking her opinion and making her voice herd, that was exactly why so many disliked her. A proper lady was supposed to smile, look pretty and keep her mouth shut, the brunette had trained with Arthur since childhood, she was smart, cunning, stubborn and oh so proud.

There was no point in dwelling on what could’ve, would’ve or should’ve been now, Morgana just kissed the flowers and set them down on the ground, took one last look around and tuned to head back to camp. It was getting chilly and she wanted to sit next to the fire and gaze at the hundreds of stars that were decorating the sky above her head. She was just about to make her presence known to Kara when she saw two beams of light shot from Kara’s eyes and the fire ignite.

Kara had magic too! Kara was like her! That actually made Morgana happy, but at the same time confused. She stayed behind the trees for a few minutes, thinking how to proceed and decided to show Kara her magic. She couldn’t control it yet, but maybe Kara could help her with that, the blonde did seem extremely calm after just having lit a fire with her eyes.

“Kara, I saw what you did.” – Said Morgana finally stepping into the camp site and walked up to sit beside Kara.

“You lit the fire with your eyes.” – Morgana talked just as calmly as if it was something that happened every day.

Kara panicked, her body froze, she needed to think of something fast, but all thoughts, except “Finally” evaporated from her head. She hated lying and hiding things from her friends, she had hid her secret from Lena because others told her to and now she may never see her friend, her Lena again. Here she repeated that same mistake with Morgana, just because Merlin told her she should keep it a secret and Morgana being Morgana never pushed her to tell her anything she wasn’t comfortable with sharing even though she knew that Morgana suspected something.

Kara felt relief and fear all at the same time, she sighed, tried to explain, but she closed her eyes thinking about how to explain it all. Kara opened her mouth a few times, but not even a sound came out of it and seeing Morgana still looking at her confused, Kara panicked even more. She was sure the brunette would be angry or Rao forbid afraid of her, but the moment she felt gentle fingers covering her hand, she looked at Morgana and saw nothing of the sort in her eyes. Her emerald eyes were soft, gone was the confusion from earlier, replaced by care, understanding and something else Kara couldn’t quite put her finger on. Morgana intended to teach Kara the constellations tonight, but she decided to show her something else instead.

“Come with me. There is something I want to show you.” – the brunette said and tug gently on Kara’s hand to follow her and she did.

Morgana had been coming to these woods wince she was a child and now she knows every twig and every tree, each turn and pebble around them, so in spite of the surrounding darkness, Morgana stepped confidently and led Kara carefully behind her. After a few minutes of walking in silence Morgana stood still and turned to Kara.

“Give me your hand” – she said with the same gentle voice as before, almost afraid that Kara wouldn’t trust her enough to do it.

The blonde however, didn’t need to be told twice, she reached up and grabbed Morganas other hand and felt a slight jolt of electricity run through her body. The two women stood facing each other in the middle of the forest and suddenly Morgana’s eyes flashed golden brown for a second. Kara took a sharp breath and saw the brunette’s face illuminate gently in blue hues. Around them started appearing many tiny blue lights, they seemed like fire, but when Kara let go of one of Morgana’s hands to touch them, she didn’t feel the burn she was expecting. The little flames continued to appear and Morgana, still holding one of her hands intertwined their fingers and led Kara forward once more.

The blonde couldn’t believe her eyes. All around them were trees like she had never seen before, they weren’t the typical autumn trees, they weren’t even the typical trees. The ones surrounding them were completely white from their trunks, to the branches, to the leafs that resembled more like circular feather than plant fibers. It was as if it was snowing all over them and the only contrast was made by their bodies and clothes. Morgana’s skin looked as white as the trees and the blue flames danced around them, illuminating their surroundings. A few feet away from them passed the river Kara had brought the horses to drink water from earlier this evening. After the river the white forest continued to expand before their eyes. Kara had never seen so much beauty and serenity in one place, she had never even dreamed of something like this.

“I have magic too Kara, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, but know that you are not alone. We are the same, you and me.” – Morgana’s voice caressed Kara’s ear like the gentle notes of Beethoven’s moonlight sonata.

Kara never felt more comfortable in her life, she took a step closer and took Morgana’s hand in her own, they linked both their hands yet again and Kara whispered:

“I promise I’ll never tell anyone about this.” – Both knowing perfectly well what _this_ was referring to. Kara wanted to say so much more, reassure Morgana somehow, but she had no idea what more to say without ruining the moment with nervous rambling.

Kara felt her body tremble and she wasn’t sure why, but she took a step forward, bringing herself just an inch away from Morgana’s body, letting her decide how to proceed. The brunette closed the distance and lightly pulled Kara’s head a little lower so that their lips would meet. It was a sweet and tentative first kiss, typical for nervous young lovers just discovering each other. It was soft and slow and neither was sure who begged for access first, but eventually they both let their bodies take over, only white noise in their minds, letting them enjoy the moment instead of overthinking it. Kara’s hands moved up Morgana’s and rested on both sides of the brunet’s waist, only gently squeezing her, making sure she wasn’t just dreaming. Morgana in turn moved one of her hands around Kara’s waist and the other behind the blonde’s neck, lightly applying pressure and deepening the kiss, tugging on her lower lip and begging for permission with her wandering hands to explore more, of course it was a petition that Kara gladly granted and relaxed fully into the woman in front of her.

 

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that to some talking to a horse seems strange, but I have been training horseback riding since I was a kid and believe me when I tell you, those creatures are really intelligent and talking with them strengthens the bond between the rider and the animal.


	5. Of Storms and Thunders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Now, let me just say that you’re probably going to want to kill me by the end of this chapter and I wouldn’t expect any less from you, but this just had to be written and it just had to happen, you’ll eventually see why. MORGANA DESERVED BETTER, we all agree on that one, but it’s also true that she is a character with grey moral standings and that’s one of the best things in her, nothing is as simple as black and white, so this chapter will play with that concept. Kara is confused, it’s to be expected from a situation like this one I think. You’ll have to suffer through this one, but remember that after the storm come clear skies and calm waters. All that being said, I hope you enjoy it, I am eternally grateful for all your comments, support and kudos, they always mean so much!

Unfortunately, a series of loud noises from the camp site brought them back to reality pretty quickly, both women moved quickly around the trees, abandoning the serenity of the white forest, running quickly back to their camp they saw Saphira lying on the ground, Aithusa nervously tugging at her reins and a snake’s body under the black mare’s hoof.

“I thought these woods were safe!” – Kara said and rushed to her horse that was now lying on the ground, cradling as gently as she could Saphira’s head in her lap, looking with at the horse whose breathing was becoming heavier with each breath she took, she was fighting a losing battle and just two hot tears fell from Kara’s eyes.

“From bandits and wolfs yes, snakes rarely attack such large animals like our horses.” – Morgana tried explaining suddenly feeling the need to defend herself. Gone was the tranquility of mere moments ago.

“We have to do something Morgana, how can we help her?” – The blonde tried desperately looking at the woman behind her for some kind of solution.

“I’m sorry Kara, but this snake’s poison is deadly and without an antidote there is nothing much we can do for Saphira.” – Morgana answered sadly, knowing perfectly well that the horse wasn’t going to make it back to Camelot, but she hated seeing the blonde’s pained expression.

Before Kara could protest, Saphira took her last breath and quietly her spirit left her body. Kara had only known Saphira for a very short time, but she felt good riding her, secure that the horse wouldn’t throw her off or throw her a tantrum like Aithusa initially did. A final single tear escaped the blonde’s eyes and Morgana kneeled at her side, hugging her.

Kara knew they couldn’t just leave the corpse there, so with Aithusa’s help and a little maneuvering they brought the lifeless body to the beginning of the white woods and began placing stones around it until it was completely covered in a pile of stones. It wasn’t an easy task since the horse was quite big (not as much as Aithusa though), but they managed it, without saying a word to each other. When one moved left to grab a stone, the other moved right to avoid even crossing one another. Kara seemed much more quiet after what had just happened in the white forest and Morgana was confused and scared that she had just rushed into the kiss even if at the time Kara seemed to want it too. Kara was bothered by something much bigger than just Saphira’s death and the brunette couldn’t put her finger on it, but decided to give the blonde the space she needed.

The time Kara spent gathering stones thoughts of the kiss and then of Lena entered her mind. They hadn’t parted on the best of terms last time they saw each other and now she might never see her again, Morgana reminded her so much of Lena and her feelings for the CEO slowly began transferring to Morgana, but they were so much alike as if they were one and the same, but that was impossible… right? No, of course not, it couldn’t be. Kara thought of Alex and J’onn, she thought of Winn and James, of Clark… she missed them terribly, but she also felt bad for not feeling bad while being with Morgana, while kissing Morgana.

Kara had to find a way to get back to her earth and there was no point in starting something with the Lady she desired so much, only to have to leave her one day, maybe soon. Morgana deserved better. The younger girl took a deep breath and steeled herself with the decision she had just taken, preparing for the consequences that would follow once they left Sapthira’s final resting place.

Just as the pair stepped on the ground of their camp again, Kara turned to Morgana.

“Morgana… I shouldn’t have kissed you back in the forest. I am sorry. That can’t… won’t happen again.” – She said feeling as if she was kicking a small kitten from the warmth of her home to the cold street.

“Kara I am sorry about Sapthira, but I didn’t…” – the brunette tried confused by the sudden change in the woman that had her gasping in pleasure just a little while ago.

“It’s not because of Saphira, Morgana. You are beautiful and strong and amazing and I…we… it’s just too complicated. Rao, there are so many stuff that you don’t know about…” – Kara sighed looking at the ground.

“Then tell me! First you kiss me and now you’re saying that you don’t want me. What is so horrible that could make you think that being with me is so bad?” – The need to understand her decision was transparent in the brunet’s voice, another person abandoning her, but why?

“It’s complicated… Back at home I did a mistake and didn’t believe enough in a friend and the friendship we were beginning to create and that caused her great pain and I just bring myself to… I can’t repeat that same mistake with you of all people. Not until I’m sure that my mind isn’t playing tricks on me.”

Rao, Kara had never felt that bad and that flustered at the same time, not even when things between James and her ended. Somehow it all went downhill for the reporter’s love life after that, her friends seem to fall in love with her and she was so fed up with all that. Why couldn’t they just be friends? Have a drink together, have a simple game night, laugh and then go home, why every boy that spent more than a week with her wanted to get into bed with her? It was frustrating, but in all this chaos Lena came to her mind again. The CEO never pushed Kara for more, she was content just flirting subtly with the blonde and dropping hints here and there, leaving Kara the option to take her comments as innocent friendship compliments if she so desired. How could she have been so unappreciative of the brunette before? And realizing it now, having kissed (and maybe even falling for, scratch that, definitely falling for her doppelgänger) didn’t help at all.

But back to the problem at hand, _Morgana_ was standing right in front of her, asking for an explication that Kara couldn’t bring herself to tell her.

“Please don’t ask me that again. There are things I cannot tell you, you just have to believe that it is for the best.” – Kara sighed.

Whether she was named Lena Luthor or Morgana Pendragon, the woman in front of her was the proudest creature that ever walked the Earth and she wasn’t going to ask twice, much less beg for an explanation, as much as it hurt her, she would accept and respect the blonde’s choice and she just nodded, looking the other woman straight in the eyes. That was the moment that Kara saw something change in Morgana’s eyes, the soft sparkle in them disappeared and her look didn’t carry any emotion whatsoever, it was like the brunette just flipped the switch to her feelings. No more anger, pain, no desperation or desire…nothing!

“Fine. We’ll never speak of it again, now let’s go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. You’ll need to be well rested to ride Aithusa.” – Kara’s eyes widened visibly, hadn’t Morgana just listened to what she told her?

“Oh, I will just go on foot.” – She tried, but Morgana only laughed distantly.

“I don’t want to arrive to the castle for my next year’s birthday Kara and I can’t just leave you behind.” – The brunette waived her had in the air.

The discussion was obviously over and the pair went to their bedrolls, trying to force themselves into sleeping, unfortunately neither of them managed it. Their minds were racing with thoughts and they spent the whole night awake in silence, just looking at the stars, but never at one another.

The ride back to Camelot was pure torture. No light conversation as before, no laughing, just tension between them. Aithusa wasn’t particularly happy with having to carry Kara also and she made her opinion known with a slightly sharper throttle every now and then, to which Morgana only kicked her with her heels, it wasn’t as hard as to be painful for the horse it was just a reminder of who was in charge. Following the horse’s movements was pure hell for both women, their bodies were flushed together and with Kara’s hands on Morgana’s waist, her scent engulfing the blonde like a blanket and the fast rhythm of the brunet’s heart made Kara’s want to hug Morgana tight and kiss all over her beautiful neck and she truly prayed to Rao for the first time in years that this trip would end soon. Just as the sun was getting ready to set behind the horizon the pair entered through the gates of Camelot where Merlin was already pacing in front of the stables waiting for their return.

“Morgana! I am so glad to see you, Arthur was beginning to freak out about you spending another night out there alone” – said Merlin with a truly relieved expression, to which the lady smiled and hopped down from the black mare, leaving Kara still seated on the saddle.

“Merlin, could you please take Aithusa to the stables and see that she has enough water and food, she was such a good girl these days, so maybe give her an extra apple too.” – She said and moved away from the horse and the two servants without even sparing a look at Kara.

The boy knew that something was wrong, Morgana never used her commanding tone except when she was angry or challenged and Merlin wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know the reason behind her mood, but still moved his gaze to the blonde that was still sitting on the mare. Kara was sad, she was looking at the ground when Aithusa began grunting and moving around, stating clearly that Kara had overstayed her welcome on top of her and before she managed to jump and shake the blonde off her, Kara quickly hopped off the horse.

“If you have managed to piss off both Morgana and Aithusa you really are in trouble.” – Said Merlin trying to lighten up her mood, but also wanting to know what had upset his friends that much. He thought it was strange to see them both riding Aithusa and no Saphira around, but the girls seemed unharmed so he rules out an attack and decided to have that particular bit of conversation with only Kara.

“I’m tired Merlin, I’m going back to my chambers for the night.” – Clearly dismissing the wizard in front of her.

“Okay, but at least come for a tea before bed, so we can discuss… Morgana’s birthday” – Merlin tried to sound as less enigmatic as possible seeing as they were both standing in the middle of the castle’s yard, but Kara just didn’t get it.

“Right now, that’s the last thing I want to talk about.” – Cutting him off again.

“Kara! You should really know what we are planning.” – Said again Merlin, making a move with his head to follow him and that’s when it downed on Kara what he wanted to talk about, so after they saw that Aithusa was contently in her box for the night the servants made their way to Merlin’s chambers.

 

_*** An hour later in Merlin’s chambers. ***_

The two friends were sitting on the table, directly one across the other and the steamy aroma of the herbs from their tea filled the room with sweet smells and each gulp from their cups warmed them from the inside. The tea carried faint traces of blueberry leafs, raspberry leafs, dried rosehips, elderberry flowers and some other type of little violet and yellow flowers that Kara couldn’t even remember their name. After a short versioned explanation of what had happened with Saphira, Kara decided she needed to change the topic of the conversation or they’d never get to it.

“So what did you find out about my _situation_?” – Kara asked impatiently.

“I talked with the dragon and he told me that for a magic of such dimensions you’ll need a very powerful wizard or witch. The spell required to create a portal to other dimensions is no joke Kara and the price to be paid would be huge, you’ll also need something to guide you back to where you want to go, something of key importance and if I remember correctly you came with just the clothes on your back.”

“So you’re basically telling me that there is no way of getting out from here?! Really, the great Merlin finally found a spell he can’t perform? That’s just great!” – Kara practically shouted in frustration. Why did everything seem to happen to her?

“Whoa Kara! Calm down! It’s not like I haven’t been trying to help you all this time. I know you are jumpy today and still upset over Saphira’s death, but come on, no need to get even more upset with me.”

“Upset, Merlin? You think, I am _upset_? I am damn straight _furious_!! I left my home without even telling good bye to my sister or my friends, I fought an alien in another dimension and as a reward I get stuck here of all places, where I have to play servant girl and stay on the side lines and watch the woman I love destroy herself and this kingdom and on top of that I have no way to get back home, because a wizard with such great power basically doesn’t exist! So yes, Merlin, I am upset and pissed and angry!” – Kara shouted and accentuated every word that flew out of her mouth.

The thing that neither of the servants knew was that they weren’t alone and even though the walls of the castle were thick, the angry words the blonde had just said resonated around the room. Just on the other side of the wall, Morgana was standing there dead in her tracks. She had come to Merlin to ask him for a vial of that sleeping draft Gaius used to prepare for her before, but when she heard the commotion from the other side of the door she just stood there and listened. Too stunned to move, Kara must have been talking about her, she hadn’t seen the blonde around any other women and she clearly just said “The _woman_ I love” and not the man, so she definitely wasn’t talking about Arthur either, thank god.

After a couple of minutes of silence and escalating tension, Merlin finally managed to wrap his head around everything that Kara had said and yes, he knew that knowing the future was more dangerous than playing with fire, but he had to know what his friend meant with her words about Camelot.

“What do you mean “the woman you love” and “destroy the kingdom”? Explain.” – He asked determined.

“Forget it, I shouldn’t have said so much. It’s just this situation stresses me out.” – She tried to dismiss it.

“Oh no you don’t. You already said too much, now please just tell me what you know of Camelot’s fate. This kingdom is my home Kara, I have no family left and you can’t know something so important and let me watch my world crumble down to ashes.” – Merlin was basically pleading and of course Kara knew how he was feeling. First the destruction of Krypton then her leaving her earth… Besides if she was truly going to stay in this universe she might as well try and save it.

“Where… When I come from there is a legend about Camelot.” – She started.

“Yes, you already mentioned that, but you didn’t say anything at all about the details of the story.” – He pressed impatiently.

“Let me talk okay, when I finish you can ask me whatever you want. Morgana reminded me so _so_ much of my friend that I couldn’t even contemplate the possibility of her being evil like in the legend they thought us on my earth, because maybe then Lena would turn out just as bad as her and I can’t lose her. ” – Said Kara and Merlin only nodded. It was impossible to distinguish when she was talking about that infamous Lena person and when she meant Morgana, so the warlock kept his mouth shut, encouraging the blonde to speak.

“In my world every one of my friends began wanting something more of me, but Lena just stood by my side with no further requests whatsoever and Morgana reminded me so much of her. She is just as patient and well – mannered, gentle, but also sharp at times, sassy as hell though. It was like having my friend here with me, Morgana is kind and soft, but also so strong and proud and noble, it was impossible for me not to make that connection between them. And everything was going good until last night when we kissed, that was when my understanding of the world crashed completely and I can’t just be in a relationship with Morgana… when I am not even sure if my feelings are for her or if my head is playing tricks on me and projecting what I just realized I was feeling for Lena.”

“Hold on… you _kissed_ the lady Morgana?! Arthur would kill you for that.” – said Merlin not threatening, just stating a fact.

“Arthur is not exactly my biggest problem here, Merlin! I can’t be in a relationship with a traitor and watch her seducing her brother and then fighting him over Camelot!”

And so Kara told him about Camelot, about Arthur and Morgana’s fate, about Gwen and Lancelot’s betrayal, about Avalon, the lady of the lake and the battles that would bring the great Camelot to its knees and obliterate every trace of it, except this one tale that would be passed from generation to generation.

“With or without a crown, Morgana is not only a princess, but _the_ Queen, she is in fact a Pendragon, and Uther’s affair with her mother ensured her legal claim on the throne. And she will move against Arthur when he least expects it.” – Kara finished with a sigh. It was very difficult to say all that stuff out loud, Morgana was Uther’s daughter, but nobody except him knew that, until now.

_“Move against Arthur when he least expects it… She is a Pendragon… a traitor… seduce her brother”_ those words kept replaying in Morgana’s mind. She had been listening very carefully to Kara’s explanation and she hadn’t felt so much pain in her life. Kara was saying these awful stuff about what she was going to do, the same Kara that last night kissed her as if there was no tomorrow, was basically calling her a traitor and a snake to someone of whom Morgana thought as a friend. That was too much for her, with tears streaming down her cheeks she ran directly to the stables and didn’t even bother putting the saddle on Aithusa, she rode quickly to the forest in search of the druids, they had told her she was special once and if even Kara that saw the beauty and goodness in everything and everyone had condemned her as a villain than what chance did she have to prove her wrong?

Maybe she was bad after all and it was time to let loose the demons in her mind. After letting Aithusa guide her between the trees, Morgana felt cold and remembered that she hadn’t even bothered to take her cloak with her and the wind from riding the mare gave her goosebumps all over her body. The mare knew the way to the druids with them constantly moving, Mordred had enchanted Aithusa to be the only one able to find them and since Morgana was the only one that the mare would let ride her, it was a safe bet that nobody apart from Morgana would find them. When the horse reached a certain point in the forest she just stopped and the brunette looked around her, she expected a camp with tents just like before, but there was nothing around her this time. No tents, no horses, no people.

“I think you made a wrong turn somewhere, beautiful.” – said Morgana and patted Aithusa’s neck gently.

“Hello Morgana.” – said a voice, but not behind her or on either side of her, it was inside her mind and there was only one person who could communicate with her like this.

“Mordred? Where are you?”

“Leave Aithusa here and follow the night wisps they’ll bring you to me.” – said the voice and Morgana did as she was told when a number of small blue flames appeared in front of her. After a couple of steps more to the north, near the border of Camelot and young boy, maybe 12 or 13 stood there and ran toward her the moment he saw her.

Mordred always hugged her tightly, they had a strange bond between them ever since she saved him as a child, he loved spending time with her and that’s why he had enchanted Aithusa to know her way to him.

“You are growing too fast Mordred.” – Morgana laughed with a smile on her face and hugged him a little tighter, that hug grounded her.

“Bring me to your people, I have a deal for them.” – Said the lady and didn’t object when the boy took her by the hand and they began walking together through the forest.

 

_*** Meanwhile back in Camelot***_

“I don’t know what to do Merlin.” – Said Kara with desperation in both her voice and eyes, she was looking at Merlin who was still pacing around thinking about everything she had told him, especially the part about Gwen and Arthur, he loved the girl and just like Kara he couldn’t just stand aside and do nothing. Morgana was his friend, but in the grand scheme of fate, Albion and Arthur’s safety were much more important than friendship was, right? That was when Merlin knew he had to act, he had to stop fate from following its current course, but Kara shouldn’t know that or she might try to stop him, so he just smiled and thought carefully of his words. Love made people do crazy things and Merlin didn’t doubt for a second that _that_ was exactly what Kara felt for Morgana even if she didn’t admit or accept it.

“We cannot change fate Kara, let’s just find a way for you to get home. Come back tomorrow and we’ll search through the books one more time together.” – said the boy, leaving Kara to finally retire to her chambers.

 

_***Two days later***_

“Gwen hold on, I wanted to ask you something” – said Merlin as he waived and approached the servant girl. They just bumped into each other when Gwen was on her way to the kitchens and Merlin was actually looking for her.

“Hi Merlin! What’s on your mind?” – She said smiling to her friend. Merlin always cheered her up and now he seemed nervous for some reason, so she was even more intrigued to find out what about.

“You know Arthur has this idea all a banquette with masks as all that for Morgana’s birthday in a few days right?” – He asked nervously.

“Yes, he’s been asking him to search for phoenix feathers for him. Do you have any idea how difficult it actually is to find a phoenix nowadays?” – Gwen answered remembering the silly request the prince had made.

“Well, yes… I mean, I might be able to help with that, I’ll just bring them to you later today, but I also wanted to ask you if umm… maybe if you’d like to go to the ball with me? Like together, you and me?” – Merlin finally stuttered through his invitation.

“Yeah, of course. I’d love to, after all that’s the least I could do to repay you for the feathers.” – answered Gwen smiling, for her it was accompanying a friend, but Merlin didn’t pay any attention to the words that followed the “I’d love to” so he just beamed with happiness and quickly made his way to search for those feathers he had promised.

_*** The day of Morgana’s birthday***_

When the day of Morgana’s birthday came, people were excited and the castle was swarming with noblemen walking quickly through its corridors, rushing with ribbons and feathers in their hands, making the final touches for their costumes. Even though everyone was dressed to impress, Morgana outshined them all. Her dress complimented for the first time the King and Prince’s outfits. It was made of soft red silk and hugged the Lady’s body perfectly, accentuating each curve and swell and dip. The dress itself had a few spare inches that trailed on the ground after Morgana every time she took a step at any direction and the thin material revealed enough to make even a priest blush and swear, but it was also covering enough as to keep you wanting to see more. The ivory tone of her neck and bare hands bewitched everyone around Morgana and everybody in the gardens either wanted to be her, to kill her or to kiss her. The night air wasn’t cold so many of the guests opted for sleeveless dresses, but the thing that also set Morgana apart from everyone else was the mask she was wearing, the mask that Arthur had surprised her with a few days ago, telling her the theme of her celebration. Kara knew that Morgana was preparing her own outfit, but she never expected something that perfect as a final result. The mask only covered her eyes and part of her cheeks, it was mainly made out of black silk and was decorated symmetrically with red swirls along it and two long feathers on the right side of Morgana.

The evening was a huge affair and many people attended the banquette in honor of the Lady Morgana, she received many gifts, but when Arthur surprised her with a magnificent, perfectly calibrated and extremely sharp sword she even kissed him on the cheek from the joy the new weapon gave her. The Prince blushed for a second, but quickly recovered.

“Would you do me the honor of dancing with me my lady?” – He asked while graciously bowing a little in front on her.

“Of course my prince.” – She answered just as graciously. Normally, they wouldn’t bother using titles nor such formalities, but with all the noblemen around them a certain etiquette was required.

“Excellent, let me just tell the orchestra to play our melody then.” – And with that Arthur retired.

Kara was of course attending the party, but she kept mostly to herself and spoke only to Merlin and Gwen and refused to dance with the knights that asked her for it. She was sulking that much was clear, but she didn’t have the right to and she knew it, which made her bad mood even worse. At first she wasn’t sure if she was projecting the feelings she realized she had on Lena upon Morgana, but then with each passing day her mind mixed the two brunettes and even though she knew that they were two different people, she felt equally connected with both of them, the pull she felt toward Morgana and the memory of Lena was one and the same and that right there confused Kara as hell. She still had to give Morgana her gift, Kara had begged Merlin for his help until the scrawny looking boy just couldn’t say no anymore, now came the hardest part though, she had to give it to Morgana. Seeing the Lady’s face light up with the sword that Arthur gave her, made the blonde feel uneasy and for a hot second she almost backed out of her decision to present her gift to Morgana. Kara waited and saw her opportunity when Arthur moved away from Morgana, who apparently was inspecting her new weapon. Truth be told it was an amazing sword she held in her hands, long blade decorated with small common ivy leaf forms that extended from the pointy base all the way up to the cross-guard. The grip was made with black leather and silver strings swirled around it, it reminded Kara of Aithusa’s mane and the pommel was shaped as a crown with three beautiful gem stones imbedded in the metal, one bright green diamond and two smaller blue zircons around it. It was now or never for Kara, her resolve was melting by the second and before she knew it her feet moved directly to Morgana.

“May I borrow your presence for just a moment my lady?” – Kara asked stepping a little too close to the brunette which tried her best to seem unfazed by the girl in front of her. They hadn’t spoken about anything other than the daily chores since a few days ago that Morgana overheard Kara talking with Merlin about her supposed “destiny”. The Lady went to great lengths to avoid the blonde’s company and whenever Kara met her, Morgana was in the presence of Arthur. At first Morgana didn’t know how to act around Kara, she was hurt, but she decided to be the personification of calm and unbothered in front of her younger friend.

“I am sorry Kara, but I already promised the next dance to Arthur.” – said Morgana and stepped passed the blonde to where Arthur was waiting already for her with an extended hand and the soft notes of the waltz danced around the garden.

Kara watched from the side lines at them, wishing she was Arthur in that very moment, remembering how close she was standing to Morgana in the white forest and then how their bodies moved together on top of Aithusa on their journey back. She saw Arthur speaking something amusing in Morgana’s ear and her previous deflated self finally came to her senses and a determine look appeared in the reporter’s azure eyes. As soon as the music ended and the couple on the dance floor bowed to each other, Morgana returned to her seat and just as she was about to sit down Kara grabbed her elbow and nudged her gently to go to the back of the gardens, far from the people that were laughing and drinking at the banquette. The Lady was too stunned by the other woman’s reaction as to oppose moving away from the party, she was intrigued, wanted to know what had made the blonde so bold all of the sudden. Morgana thought she had said and heard everything that there was to say and hear, her heart had broken into million pieces and that’s exactly why she planned the night as she did, including the events that would take place in just mere moments.

“What do you want Kara?” – asked Morgana tired, slowly taking _off_ her mask and letting it to the floor, feeling awkward and uncomfortable standing there with Kara, the noise from the banquette was significantly lower and they could hear each other well without shouting, even though that’s how frustrated both of them were at that moment. However, Kara just sighed and pushed the box in her hands towards Morgana.

“I wanted to give this to you.” – She said and waited for the girl in front of her to open her present. The look on Morgana’s face when she saw what was inside it was more than worth all the trouble she had gone through to get it.

_***Flashback with Merlin***_

“Kara, you are asking the impossible here!” – He said throwing his hands in the air.

“Oh come on, you’re Merlin! The greatest wizards of all! I’m sure you can do it… Please Merlin, I really need this for Morgana’s birthday, she’s been way too sad these past few days.” – The blonde tried again, but her puppy eyes look didn’t seem to work as good as before.

“How am I supposed to summon something I don’t even know how it looks like?!”

“I can draw it for you!” – answered Kara as if it was the solution to all their problems.

“Drawing wouldn’t work Kara, it wouldn’t recreate neither the colors nor the texture you’re aiming for.” – He said trying to let his friend down gently. Kara looked like a kicked in the butt puppy, but fortunately for her, Merlin quickly found another solution.

“Okay, I may have an idea”

“What is it?” – She asked excitedly.

“Well, I have no idea how it looks like, but you do. Maybe with the right spell and some very skillful sculpturing I could fetch the memory from your conscious.” – Merlin tried to explain.

“Okay, let’s to this, I have a lady to cheer.”

“Wait, it’s not that simple. Give me a few days to find the right spell and then you’ll need to make one of those flowers with clay and concentrate with everything you have on that one memory. It will also leave you very tired, so I suggest you get some rest meanwhile. No magic comes without a price I am afraid.”

“Fine, just please hurry up, we have just four days and I don’t have a plan B present.” Even if the tension between Kara and Morgana grew with each day, Kara still wanted to make Morgana feel better, especially on her birthday, she was the reason the brunet was so sad lately and spending time with Arthur didn’t help Kara’s humor either, so all the burned pots and clay ruined clothes were worth it.

_***End of flashback***_

“I have never seen anything like it, they’re… beautiful.” – Morgana said in awe looking at the little white and yellow flowers in the box with a green and silver pouch spread under them.

“They’re called _plumerias_ and they don’t grow around here, but I know how much you enjoy flowers and roses are far too common for you Morgana.” – Kara was blushing lightly over those last words, but she didn’t want to stop herself from saying them, a thing that only confused the lady in front of her more and she sighed tiredly taking the little flowers and putting them inside the pouch.

“I don’t understand Kara. Why would you give me this beautiful present now… after… everything? Why is this constant pull and push with you?” – Morgana had wanted to ask, to scream actually, but before she could make a sound the bell that warned of an attack on Camelot began ringing like crazy.

The attack was sudden and caught Camelot by surprise, it was a quiet night save for the noise of the banquette in the castle’s gardens, the clouds in the sky were heavy with unshed water and it was only a matter of time for the pouring rain to start coming down from them. There were lightnings and thunders, but apart from that no wind whatsoever and the guards that were patrolling around the castle were grateful for that.

However, their gratefulness didn’t last long since a wave of arrows with silver tips pierced the night sky and rained upon the knights that were standing on the wall around the castle. Not a second later the huge bell that warned about the attack woke up the entire city that wasn’t already attending the feast and more knights came rushing out of the castle’s doors. The ones that were attending the banquette in the gardens were slightly intoxicated and unfortunately some of them fell dead on the cold ground long before they could reach for their swords. Morgana and Kara ran quickly back to the main part of the garden where the blonde moved quickly to see what was happening and trying to find her friend Merlin amidst all that panicked, running around crowd.

The castle walls were swarming with people fighting, some of them dressed in the colors of Camelot and the others dressed with dark rags, everyone was fighting, but a small group of invaders penetrated the knights’ defense and moved to the garden, killing everyone in their path, until their advance was cut by Arthur with a drawn out sword, dutifully standing up to them and giving the King just enough time to escape with a small group of men from his personal guard. Morgana watched from afar, secretly hoping that Arthur would just give up, the invaders were five, he was one, the rest of the knights had gotten the King out of the garden and away for his safety. While Arthur was fighting two of the men, a third one behind him hit him on the head with a large rock and Arthur fell on the ground, conscious, but unable to get up. Merlin and Gwen had been dancing together when the bell rang and they had quickly ducked behind a large table and stayed there, watching what was happening around them. The men dressed with rags advanced with drawn weapons to Morgana and she panicked when one of them attacked her and his blade grazed her upper hand.

“What are you doing? We had a deal!” – Morgana hissed out.

“That was before the young wizard told us that you are Uther’s daughter, _my lady_ ” – said one of the three men, spitting at the title and stepped closer to attack again, only this time Morgana drew the sword Arthur had given her and began fighting off her attackers. Even though she was a great swordswoman, they were too many for her alone and just like magic with a whoosh a lock of blonde hair moved in front of them. Kara couldn’t use her superpowers at 100% just yet, but she sure could fight, she just tried to stay clear from the pointy end of the swords, she found out that they could still wound her even if not gravelly, the thing she didn’t expect was Morgana’s hushed conversation with the druid, for the first time in her life she really hated her super hearing because that brought so many questions to her mind.

The blonde and the brunette made quite the team, complimenting each other’s movements, kicking and smacking and soon their assailants were down for the count and Morgana couldn’t believe what had just happened. Kara was just about to ask her if she was hurt when she saw something moving in the peripheral vision, the druid army had broken Camelot’s first line of defense and were advancing quickly to them. Merlin and Gwen scattered quickly, running back to the main castle, most likely to hide, but Kara would like to think that they went for backups. Only she, Morgana and Arthur were left in the garden now. Some of the men dressed with rags, took out their bows and arrows from behind them and were preparing to shoot. Kara had to save Arthur and Morgana, but she really couldn’t fly out with the both of them, so she used her supers speed to get Arthur back to the castle and get herself back to Morgana in the exact moment that a wave of arrows was travelling towards her. Kara quickly threw Morgana on the floor and covered her with her own body, when the arrows hit her body she hissed in pain. Even though the arrows didn’t penetrate her skin at all and they bounced off her, they still left numerous cuts after them. Kara used the time that the archers needed to recharge and quickly took Morgana into her hands and flew out, leaving the druids baffled and when she shot lasers with her eyes they began panicking, not expecting such a powerful sorceress against them and went to retreat. Only Kara never saw that move since she was long since flown away, not stopping until she could barely see the castle in the distance and slowly landing on the ground. The adrenaline that rushed through her didn’t let her feel tired, nor the cuts on her skin, she felt capable of flying for hours, but for now it was best to stay with Morgana in case of another attack, even though it was highly dubious being so far from the castle and all.

“Why did you do that Kara?” – Morgana shouted, looking at the woman in front in a cold and distant matter. They were alone with no one around to pay attention to all the shouting that followed from both sides. Ever since that day when they came back from the trip to her father’s grave things and changed drastically between them. There was no more playful banter between them, no more kind words or random touches, there was nothing but distance and Morgana’s hearth shattered every time Kara avoided her gaze and yet the blonde had just saved her life.

“I don’t understand what happened back there… Talk to me Morgana! What was that druid talking about?” – Kara demanded with a stern look in her eyes.

“I don’t understand either, Kara! One day you kiss me, the next you think I am a tyrant just waiting to usurp Arthur’s throne! And even worse you called me a traitor and you even thought I would sleep with Arthur, honestly I don’t know which one is worse. I heard what you told Merlin about me that night we came back from the white forest! I heard every word from you about me and about who my father really is and apparently what fate had in store for me. But how could you think I care that much about the throne?! That I could do all these horrible things just for power? I never wanted power, I just didn’t want to be alone!” – She shouted still incredulous of the whole situation that was playing out in front of her. How had the things gotten so out of hand?

“You are _Morgana Pendragon_! I only knew the legend from my world, I didn’t know you before a couple of months ago, I only knew _of_ you! And then I got to know you, the real you, the one who kissed me, not the one that the legend of my world told me about, then you flirting with Arthur as if nothing had happened between us, it made me so angry and confused! I didn’t know if the legend was playing out or if my imagination was just playing tricks on me!” – Kara shouted back while pacing around. She had fallen for Morgana and there was no denying it, but that constant flirting with Arthur made her so angry, her insecure mind telling her that she couldn’t fight fate and after that kiss between them in the white forest her panic made her do something foolish, a thing she’d regret for the rest of her life, Kara told Merlin the legend of King Arthur of Camelot, but this time she hadn’t spared any details.

“ _You_ said nothing could ever happen between us! I had only Arthur by my side! And, all this talk about you finding me strong and beautiful…? Was just talk right? Of course it was, you only like me because I remind you of your _friend_!” – Morgana spoke with a venomous tone she never thought she’d use with her new friend.

“I am such an idiot.” – she continued looking at the ground as if all the answers to her questions were written there.

“Rao, _you_ are infuriating, do you know that?” – Kara had already taken a closer to her in exasperation, but hearing that last part of her sentence made the blonde throw to the wind every rational thought in her mind and let her body take over the situation that had gotten so out of control, moving closer and closer to Morgana, until they were just a centimeter away from each other.

Another lightning split mercilessly the dark sky and a loud thunder shook the ground beneath their feet, making goosebumps appear on the brunet’s skin. Suddenly, Morgana could feel the ice cold droplets of water hitting her skin like thousands small needles, her heart was beating so hard that it might as well get out from her chest any second. Kara was concentrated only on the feeling of that rapid and nervous heart rate, she didn’t feel nor care about the rain, with her powers returning and almost at her full potential she didn’t mind the cold. Every inch of Morgana’s body was now pinned firmly between the three trunk behind the brunette’s back and Kara’s front. Morgana could feel the blonde’s hot breath caress the right side of her neck and she wished that soft lips would follow soon, even if they were in the middle of a shouting match, she couldn’t help but feel that magnetic pull, just like that time in the white forest, there was that pull towards the girl in front of her again. Kara had her hands pinned on either side of the tree, holding her firmly in place there was no way the brunette could move and to be honest she didn’t really want to. The blonde was unable to look Morgana into the eyes, powerless to look into those forest greens without losing her resolve, so after a long silence, she just moved her lips to Morgana’s ear and said with pained expression the things she had suspected all along, but desperately tried denying:

“Tonight, the attack was for you, wasn’t it? You told the druids the position of the guards, you told them when and how to attack, to weaken the castle’s defense, but something went wrong, you didn’t count on Merlin telling the druids the truth about your lineage...” – Kara said only now realizing the plan of the young warlock and what had happened back at the castle. Merlin had told the druids about Morgana because if she was killed than the legend had zero chances of becoming reality and neither Arthur nor Uther would die, Camelot would stand strong for many more years, but… that wasn’t Camelot’s fate and if Morgana couldn’t escape from hers that why should Camelot cheat fate? Why should Merlin decide who deserved to cheat fate and who had no choice but to give into it? But, more importantly why should Kara let a legend from hundreds of years steer her mind, when her heart was telling her a completely different story?

“I _am_ Morgana Pendragon after all and if everyone expects me to be evil there is no point in even trying to show you how wrong you are is there? I trusted you saw me differently Kara, I thought you could see past my name. But I guess I believed too much in you. You are just like the rest of them.” – Morgana almost whispered that part and Kara wasn’t sure what hurt her more, the words, the shouting from before or the desperate whisper that left Morgana’s lips.

She had doubted Lena once, she had let her friend at the mercy of the media and the public, and now she repeated the same mistake more or less, with Morgana. The brunette knew that Kara felt guilty about doubting her friend Lena, the blonde had told her that herself, Morgana knew how much her words would sting, but she was mad. She was hurting and she wanted to hurt someone else, there was a little dose of perverse pleasure seeing Kara so affected by her words.

“If I was so indifferent towards you, if I believed that you were truly that evil, would I really risk exposing myself to save you from those arrows? Would I have risked my life for someone I didn’t care about?” – Kara was practically whispering now, her voice was so low and yet, it betrayed every emotion that raged behind her eyes that finally found their way to look into the forest green ones in front of them. Morgana nodded slowly in resignation and gathered all the strength she had left in her to look Kara into the eyes one more time and probably for one last time. Morgana had done something tonight that had cost the lives of many knights and their deaths were on her consciousness, surely Kara would only believe even more in the legend from her world now. There was no way for the brunette to know that her own people, the druids would betray her like that. She was Uther’s daughter and the druids hated her, but she had magic in her blood so that meant that Uther would never recognize her as his own and worse, he’d kill her for it. She came from two worlds and no one wanted her, Morgana had no idea what to do now and she did the only thing that was left, she searched the answer in Kara’s eyes and what she saw there made her blood freeze.

So much fear, uncertainty, relief, despair, panic, want, desire… those were just part of all the feelings that each one of them felt and saw mirrored in the other’s gaze.

For as long as the two women were looking at each other’s eyes, they didn’t feel the elements around them anymore, they were stuck in their own time bubble, where the only thing that existed were all the things they each said earlier replaying in their minds and the touch of their bodies now, at this very moment. Kara looked at Morgana as if she was something fragile, too soft for this world, but just as her sight was tracking the outline of the brunette’s eyes, the perfect eyebrows, Kara saw the little scar that was left behind from that day with the curtain pole fiasco in the Lady’s room. It was a tiny imperfection on otherwise flawless ivory skin and that was the moment Kara realized that Morgana was much stronger than she had initially thought. That under that refined princess-y exterior lied a true warrior, much braver than all the Knights of the Round Table gathered together and multiplied by ten.

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to make you smile, I promise :)


	6. Of Kiss or Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi Guys!! Sorry it took me a while to update, but seeing the new SG episodes kind of left me very little inspired to be honest. I can’t believe the direction to where the show is heading… anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous, but it’s much better too. We all deserve some happiness for Morgana and Kara and I didn’t want to make you suffer more (at least not too much). This chapter is rated M, so you’re warned. I will never get tired of telling you, THANK YOU for your comments(I eagerly await your feedbacks) that are ALWAYS welcomed and kudos and the general support to this fic, all errors are mine (I hope they aren’t many though) and please just enjoy the reading :)

There are certain times that the silence can be louder than any words or screams, the silence can be much more meaningful, the absence of words was much more significant and that was exactly how it felt to Kara when the shouting match between her and Morgana came to a sudden halt. Even with her super hearing she couldn’t register any animal sound around them, for the forest around them was engulfed in laconism and Kara’s mind was only registering the splash of the rain droplets on both women’s skin. It was a tense situation without a doubt, both girls were highly strung and to put it into simple words it all came down to “kiss or kill” resolution. Emotions were flying high around them and the seriousness of their situation seeped deeper into them.

In the heat of the moment, when their lips connected, it was as if one was on the first line of attack during a raging battle and at the same time sitting in the middle of the white forest, feeling strangely more alive and more at peace than ever before. The kiss was gentle for only a fraction of the second, then it became a passionate battle for power, a hunger impossible to satisfy, it was a battle against the numbness they each were feeling right until that very moment. Everything faded in the space around them, suddenly they were _not_ in the forest, they were _not_ a lady and her maid, and they were _not_ even Kara and Morgana. They were just two magnetic shapes in the time and space continuums, finally reconnecting, two parts of a whole reunited at last. Two women that under different circumstance would’ve made the perfect enemies, but not now, not anymore.

That was it, _this,_ was where they belonged. The fieriness of the caresses and the urgency of the touches had nothing to do with that first impromptu make out session in the white forest. This time things weren’t gentle and exploring, this was a battle of passion and eagerness and pride and a play of domination between a person who needed to comfort, someone’s desperate intent to show the meaning of her words and a person that needed to be comforted, a person who needed to believe that she was worth it, that _they_ were worth the fight even if their odds of making it work were practically nonexistent.

“Whatever happens, I am with you… I believe in you... I can’t bear the thought of losing you Morgana. Not you too.” – was the only thing that Kara managed to say between heated kisses. Morgana had no words to answer to that, “I believe in you” was much more reassuring than a simple “I love you” could ever be and it was much more meaningful, so finally the tears that were building up behind her green eyes spilled freely down her cheeks and she kissed Kara again. Nothing mattered right now, nothing was important or urgent, feeling, living the moment was taking precedence over everything else, _carpe diem_ in its purest form. Kara was done denying herself what she most wanted, denying herself only hurt her and the woman in front of her and it wasn’t fair for neither of them to continue like this. Once, the blonde made the mistake of not acknowledge her growing attraction to Lena and that somehow sent the guys around her encouraging signals and her love life became more complex than an episode of the L word.

Both Morgana and Kara were currently positively soaked with rain water, their dresses were muddy and their hair was tangled in each other’s hands. Kara’s back had begun to sting from the rain water, but she didn’t care. A kiss here, a nip there, then a bite and then lips sucking intently on the soft, ivory skin of the neck and ear lobe, hands roaming up and down the other’s body, feeling every inch of their skin, wanting to feel and to touch even more… they got lost in the moment.

“Kara…” – Morgana moaned shamelessly when the younger woman trailed slowly up the inside of her tights, making sure the other woman knew her intentions, but also her resolve to stop at any given moment had the brunette just said the word.

Not even red K had made her feel that much emotions and that much desire all at once, her mind had gone quiet and she let her body lead that particular conversation. Moving her hands slowly higher, she could feel Morgana’s moans of pleasure and the moment she slipped two fingers inside her, the brunette threw her head back and her eyes flashed brown. Morgana’s hands only held Kara closer and encouraged her silently to continue with her ministrations, it was hard to believe that the shy and easily flustered blonde was such a dedicated lover, caressing every inch of the brunette’s body with her free hand. Thrust after thrust, Morgana steadily climbed to the top, moaning and breathing heavier with each passing moment, but it wasn’t until Kara whispered “let go… I’ve got you Morgana…” that the brunette fell over the edge and held to Kara for dear life. There was no way she could support her weight in that moment, so she just closed her eyes, bit on Kara’s shoulder and did just as the blonde told her to… for the first time in her life she let go and just… felt.

The rain was still pouring from the sky and after what seemed to be an eternal pause in time in which the only thing that could be heard were the raged berating of the two women, Kara was the first one to break the silence.

“We should go back to the castle, you’re going to catch a cold in this rain. Not to mention that everyone will be worried about you.”

“I certainly don’t feel like seeing neither Arthur nor Uther tonight, besides you just made me see the stars Kara, literally, I can’t even stand on my own two feet.” – Morgana said laughing. Such an intensity in such short expanse of time had left her extremely tired and sleepy, and in their hurry to get away from the castle they had no idea where they were.

“You don’t have to stand my lady.” – said the blonde and effortlessly lifted Morgana off the ground, holding her tightly, one hand under her knees and the other supporting her back, and slowly levitating to fly up to the sky. Once they were above the trees, they found the castle easily and Kara quickly made her way to Morgana’s room. The situation around the castle seemed to have quieted down and everyone seemed to have gone either to the infirmary or retired to their bed chambers.

Once they were both laying comfortably on the bed, dressed in fresh clothes and with towels under their damp hair, Kara hugging tightly Morgana, their eyes were refusing to stay opened any more, Morgana whispered groggily.

“We need to talk.”

“Shh, tonight we sleep, tomorrow we talk.” – was the only thing that Kara managed to mumble before she placed a small kiss on top of the brunet’s head and Morpheus claimed them both.

The pair had said many things to one another, things that they didn’t mean or even things that were previously agreed in a non-verbal agreement never to be spoken of. Feelings were hurt and tears had fallen, illusions were broken, but most importantly a connection was forged. Through all that pain and angst somehow the love they had for each other crept its way to their hearts and neither was strong enough to refuse it again. Because after all the only person who could hurt you that much is never your enemy, it’s always the one you love most, your best nemesis and your most beloved person are more often than not two faces of the same Janus coin and that was a lesson that until tonight neither Morgana nor Kara knew that. The next day, Morgana woke up first, she was resting her head on Kara’s shoulder and hugging lightly her waist, the blonde in turn was holding her tightly even in her sleep and Morgana suspected that they hadn’t moved at all during their sleep and strangely enough she felt more well rested than in years.

“Why did you agree to give _us_ a chance, now? After everything that happened because of me last night? You are a strange person indeed, Kara.” – Morgana wondered, whispering more to herself than the blonde.

Unknown to Morgana, Kara had been awake since the first rays of the sun had entered the room, after it became clear that the pole of the curtains was something that Kara had no idea how to put in place, they both agreed to just leave the windows as they were for the moment and since winter was coming, more sunshine meant warmer room, so Morgana didn’t really object to that idea. The castle rooms could get very cold on certain days and constantly having to worry about restocking wood to the fire didn’t seemed very appealing to the lady or to Kara who would be going up and down the stairs instead of just staying around her new friend and getting to know her better. But, back to the question at hand, Kara was awake for a while now and she fully heard the sleepy uncertainty in Morgana’s raspy voice, which was sexy as hell, but that wasn’t the best moment to let the hormones get the best of her.

“Well… I certainly have been called worse.” – Chuckled Kara, startling Morgana.

“Good morning, Morgana.” – said the blonde and before the brunette could voice any more worries, she was silenced with a few soft and innocent pecks on the lips.

“Now, to answer your previous questions…” – Kara brought two fingers to Lena’s chin and made the brunette look her in the eyes. Kara wanted to show that her words wouldn’t be confused with just baseless flattery, so when their eyes met, she continued with serious tone.

“I have seen the way you lay under the apple trees and just look at the sky when you feel stuffy, I have seen how you touch your forehead to Aithusa’s when she is scared and gently rub her neck, I have seen the broken look on your face when Saphira died, I have seen you fight and win gracefully and valiantly against the best of Camelot’s knights, I’ve seen your ridiculous little victory dances when you beat Arthur, I’ve seen your care for the people of Camelot, like how you are giving food to the kids from the orphanage every second day of every week since I’ve been here or when an illness strikes, you’re the first one to give fresh water to everyone. All this time, I saw you for who you are, just like now, you are pure, innocent, brave, natural born leader, not who you were portrayed by some stupid legend. _My_ mistake was that I listened to some old wives tale and didn’t give you a chance to prove yourself for who you truly are, I was afraid that since you looked so much like Lena that if you had turned out bad, then maybe she’s bad too, but then I repeated the same mistake I did with her. I rushed to judge you and I almost broke our friendship, just like I did with Lena.” – said Kara with a glint of shame in her words, looking somewhere in the distance of the room for the last part of that declaration and just hugging Morgana a little tighter, not really having the courage to look at the lady that was lying in her arms.

 

Morgana listened carefully with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but never interrupting the blonde, she only spoke after a few moments of carefully choosing her next words.

“And are you sure that friendship is all that you’re feeling for Lena? I really don’t want to come between you two, she seems very special to you.” – It was important for Morgana to know what she was getting into, her heart was too fragile to get broken again and this time it wouldn’t take just a heart-to-heart chat to put it back together, maybe it couldn’t be mended ever again, after such strong emotions, if shattered once more, maybe the pieces would’ve been just too many and too small, impossible to pick and put back together. But Morgana waited penitently to hear the blonde’s answer, praying to all the old gods and hoping with all her mind and heart that she hadn’t made another mistake with the blue – eyed girl.

“I can’t… I won’t lie to you Morgana, I don’t know what my feelings for Lena are, or were, I never permitted myself to think in debt about it and try to understand them and now I may not get the chance to. But, I do know that I want to be with you right here, right now, I am not strong enough on my own as to keep fighting my feelings because someone might get offended or would object or would think I’ve disappointed them. My sister thought me that by running away from the thing that frightens you, you don’t get braver or better prepared for the next time, and I am done running. I want to stand by your side, not Arthur, not Uther, _I_ want to be the one that has the privilege to stand by you and dance with you, and make you laugh every day, and defend you _if_ and whenever you might needed it. I don’t know how I got to this world, maybe by mistake or maybe because of some perverted joke the Universe had decided to play me, but perhaps now I know why I am here… so, if you accept me… if you want me, then I’m yours just like I want you to be mine. – After a moment of silence that stretched too long in Kara’s head, the blonde began panicking because she didn’t meant her words in the possessive way, she just meant to say that she liked her, like a lot (that was an understatement) and wanted to be with her, that she trusted her with all her heart.

“Not that you are my property or anything, definitely no… I just… you can be mine like Aithusa’s yours! Okay, maybe not the best example either… Rao I…” - seeing the woman beside her flustered to no end amused Morgana, but she decided to put the girl out of her misery and launched forward, capturing Kara’s lips with her own and once she kissed away the worried expression on the other’s face, she whispered.

“I am yours as long as you are mine Kara. We are stronger together.” – said Morgana wanting to reassure the girl, but Kara’s eyes widened impossibly and she muttered her family motto.

“ _El mayarah_ ”

“I am sorry, what?” – Asked Morgana confused seeing the shocked expression on the blonde’s face.

“ _Stronger together_. It’s a phrase from where I come from, my family’s motto actually and it means “Stronger together”. – muttered Kara finally. It was crazy how well things seemed to click into place with Morgana. The feelings that were often impossible to put into words, spilled from their eyes and made their hearts beat in sync, rendering the verbal communication completely and utterly useless between them. There were just things that didn’t need to be said, voicing them would have just diminished their worth, those unsaid things were felt and understood, and words could never explain even a hundredth part of what they felt, so they just stayed quiet and let their lips and hands transmit what each was feeling for the other.

After another hour that consisted mostly by passionate nonstop make out sessions, Kara’s stomach grumbled and betrayed the hunger she was feeling, but had decided not to think about it earlier. Finally being able to kiss Morgana whenever she wanted (not in front of others though), to touch her sharp cheekbones, to tug back the stray lock of curly hair that always seemed to find its way on her right cheek, to be free to draw mindless patterns with her fingertips on her ivory abdomen made Kara forget completely about things as trivial as food. She had a goddess in her arms and she intended to worship every inch of her… repeatedly.

Unfortunately, they soon discovered that the kryptonian’s stomach didn’t agree at all with the whole “eating later” thing, if the heart wants what it wants, then the stomach definitely yearned for something more consistent than the cherry lip balm that Morgana always wore.

“Come on Superlover, let’s go to the kitchens and see what we can find there.” – said Morgana chuckling.

“Hey! A knight would’ve received a whole banquette for saving the King, the Prince _and_ the daughter of Camelot. I didn’t even get an apple. I mean, even _Aithusa_ gets an apple, _just because_!” – Kara whined, feigning whining.

“Perhaps, but a knight would’ve never gotten to kiss me even on the cheek.” – said smugly the brunette and Kara made an exaggerated gesture of thinking.

“Yep, who needs a banquette anyway? I can always just steal one of Aithusa’s apples, so yeah, let’s go back to what we were just doing.” – answered Kara, kissing her neck again and slowly trailing kisses downwards.

“Oh my god, Kara! Could you stop teasing my horse already, for some reason she dislikes you enough as it is, without you stealing her treats.” – Morgana chuckled, but the kisses that Kara was giving her soon evolved into small bites on the base of her neck, her shoulders and still going down.

“Not my fault, I am a ray of sunshine, everyone likes me, besides you spoil her way too much.” – Countered the blonde, never stopping her ministrations, not even for a second.

“You didn’t complain when you were riding her a few days…Ah… ago.” – Gasped the Lady.

Kara pulled her head up and away from the patch of sensitive skin somewhere around the upper side of the other’s abdomen and looked Morgana, who let out a whimper of protest, straight in the eyes. Looking directly into those forest greens, made her feel like Alice falling through the rabbit whole.

“That had nothing to do with that enormous four legged creature and everything to do with the Lady that was pressed so close to me that I could feel every shiver that went through her body.” – Kara almost whispered the last part.

“You felt that huh? You have no idea how excruciating it was to have you so close to me and not being able to touch you, or wrap your arms tighter around me.” – said Morgana with a longing evident in her voice.

“Then show me now, no more talking my lady.” – Kara husked that last sentence and captured her lips, the grumbling stomach long since forgotten. Savoring this moment, memorizing every detail of it, was the most important thing to both of them right now.

Kara’s ministrations were slow, seductive, teasing, there was no urgency left from last night, none whatsoever in her touch, she was patiently kissing and nipping and biting every bit of flawless skin she traced with her fingers. The tendons of Morgana’s neck made for the perfect kissing spot, but going lower was a temptation Kara was unable to resist, only to find that she couldn’t pick a favorite part of Morgana’s body. The brunette was perfect, all of her curves and dips were perfect and soft, but defined muscles sculptured her body. Kara kissed her chest, teasing slowly, using a bit of her freeze breath over Morgana’s nipples, just enough to make her shiver with want, but not taking one of them between her lips just yet.

The blonde wanted to make the woman beneath her moan and whimper and beg for her, true, she was a ray of sunshine, but at this very moment she needed to make Morgana believe that she wasn’t playing with her, in case this statement was still unclear, that the thing between them wasn’t just because she had a residual feeling of guilt for betraying Lena’s trust. To both of them, this was more than just sex, much more than a mindless fuck with the royalty or a silly affair with the help, it was making love in every sense of the phrase, it was much more than satisfying a mere physical need.

Morgana desperately tried to pick up the pace, but all the torturously slow motions Kara was lavishing her with, elevated the brunette with each passing second to the brink of ecstasy, but never letting her trip just over the edge, and soon she was moaning loudly from the overload that her senses were experiencing, begging for Kara to finally get her fingers where she most needed them.

The two women weren’t exactly models of restrain and their cries of pleasure carried through the brunette’s room, not bothering to think that someone might be standing outside her room, listening to everything, because after all there was a reason for the saying “Even the walls have ears”.

And that was exactly the situation Gwen had found herself in. She had gone to Morgana’s chambers with the fresh pile of laundry, the one that survived the attack from last night as an excuse, since Arthur had asked her to check discretely on the Lady, but before she could knock on the big wooden door she heard chuckling from within and careless laughter. For a moment the old friend in her felt happy for the lady, but then the jealousy ignited in her heart again. She didn’t want to see Morgana happy when she had done nothing to deserve it, even worse, if Merlin was right about the things he had told her last night after they had escaped from the ambush in the gardens, Morgana was the one responsible for so many deaths and most importantly for Gwen, for endangering Arthur. He could’ve been seriously injured while defending a traitor, which is what Morgana was in Gwen’s eyes.

_“Oh my god, Kara! Could you stop teasing my horse, she dislikes you enough as it is…”_ – Gwen heard Morgana saying and continuing laughing. So, it seemed like Morgana could sleep with the servants, but Arthur couldn’t?

_“That’s not fair. It should be either both or neither. Why should she be permitted such liberties with a girl none the less?”_ – was what Gwen thought the entire time she was listening in on the conversation behind the closed door. But soon enough, the laughter stopped and whines of pleasure filled the room. That was the last drop in Gwen’s cup and a plan began developing in her mind. Uther would have her head on a spike for such behavior and then Arthur would have no one to turn to, but Gwen. It was the perfect strategy. Yes, the plan was perfect, getting Morgana and Kara out of the way at the same time and an excuse to “grieve” with Arthur and show him how much she loved him and how better she was from the Lady behind that door, _“If she could even be called a lady”_ – snickered Gwen in her mind and made her way back to where she came from previously still with the lady’s clothes in her hands, soon she’d have her revenge on Morgana and once again Arthur’s attention, but she had to be smart about it.

 

_TBC_

 

 


	7. Of doubting and daring and jam filled donuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Okay, first things first, sorry I didn’t update earlier, I have been super busy with my fencing championship and work and classes and also, I’ve gotten some AMAZING replies to this fic that honestly make me so so happy, so thank you! I'll be eager to hear for you al always and have fun reading!

There was something hypnotic about watching Morgana glide through the air the sword in her hands, the sword that Arthur had given her for her birthday. There was something strangely calming and rhythmic about her motions. She was coordinated, hands and legs and blade perfectly in sync. When the blade moved up her hands supported it, when it came down, her hands pushed harder, when she prepared for attack her feet were positioned firmly on the ground. Kara could have watched Morgana practice with her sword all day and she wouldn’t complain. A single drop of sweat made its way from the brunette’s temple, down to her left side, over her cheek, down her neck and disappeared under the shirt of the lady. Morgana moved effortlessly and Kara found herself being jealous of a sword! She remembered how Morgana’s hands touched her earlier in the day, the brunette was gentle, but also sometimes possessive in her touches and Kara loved every second of it. Morgana could be sweet and soft one moment and fiery and passionate the next, just like with the sword training, she alternated between the two modes, always maintaining the perfectly balanced rhythm.

Kara was enchanted by the graceful beauty that was in front of her and her feet moved on their own accord, the blonde became conscious again just when she stopped a couple of feet near Morgana, which had stopped moving the moment she sensed the blonde coming closer. She didn’t want to accidentally cut her. Kara was still mesmerized by Morgana though and her strong grip on her sword, her eyes were darker and filled with desire and Kara couldn’t help but look at her from head to toes and move even closer, tracing her hands from the tip of her fingers to the nape of her neck, touching every inch of muscle and skin along the way.

“Teach me.” – said Kara leaning closer to Morgana. In a heartbeat she noticed how her plea sounded more like an order and quickly added an awkward “please” at the end of the phrase.

“Come again?” – asked Morgana, wanting to hear that demanding voice once again, it made a shiver ran through her entire body.

“I want you to teach me how to fight with a sword. Like you.” – Calmly stated Kara, she could feel her own hear pick up its beating rhythm.

“Okay. Come here… closer.” – Said Morgana and gestured to the blonde to stand in front of her.

The brunette gently placed her sword in Kara’s hands and put hers on top of the reporter’s to secure her student’s grip. Her fingers held Kara’s tightly while she gently adjusted properly the grip on the sword’s handle.

“You should hold your weapon firmly, it shouldn’t fly out after the first attack, but you should also be careful. Don’t suffocate it. Hold it as if it were a bird. Firm, but gentle… just like last night.” – Morgana reminded her with a grin on her lips. Kara in return was already blushing hard because of that seductive purr near her ear and Morgana´s body so close to hers and the especially teasing comment, but she desperately wanted her to continue with this obvious flirting game they had begun.

“Adjust your stance now, you wouldn’t want falling on the ground before your first attack.” – Again, Morgana moved behind her and tapped on her shoulders to make her straighten her back and flex her knees, the brunette put her hands on the other woman’s waist and softly guided her hips to the right, making her body adopt the proper fighting stance and not that awkward position from before. From the waist up the blonde was in the correct position, but Kara had her feet in one line and under other circumstance, Morgana would just kick her and let her fall on her butt, and _then_ explain why her legs should never be in line. Had it been anyone else, like Arthur she wouldn’t have hesitate to drop them on the ground, but she wanted to tease Kara a bit more.

The blonde felt Morgana’s body press firmly behind her and then her hands guiding her hips and she felt hot all of a sudden, but that was nothing compared to Morgana’s next move. The lady moved carefully in front of her and stopped when she was positioned between her legs. Kara tried very hard to maintain her focus on the sword in her hands, but when she felt Morgana’s hands sliding down her tight, she shivered slightly and gasped in surprise still trying with all her will power to ignore the distraction that proved to be the brunette. Morgana decided to stop Kara’s torture and gently pushed her thigh back.

“You should never align your legs, the center of your weight makes you unstable in that position, keep them diagonally, it’s easier to stay on two feet that way.” – instructed Morgana, all the while talking in a low voice and keeping her hands on Kara’s body.

The second part of the lesson consisted mainly of Morgana showing Kara basic sword attacks and defenses and the latter trying to mimic her movements, but failing miserably, so Morgana would always stand behind her and guide her body through the movements. They only stopped when they couldn’t see their surroundings anymore, when the sun was just about to set over the horizon.

“Oh my god. I am super hungry. How are you not hungry, we didn’t even had lunch?” – Asked Kara while holding Morgana’s hand and walking together back to the castle.

“We did used a lot of our energy on the training today. Who’d know that you were so hopeless with a sword in your hands?” – laughed Morgana and felt the blonde gently nudge her.

“Hey! You don’t make it exactly easy for me to concentrate on my stance and sword grip you know.” –And of course Morgana knew that, but she loved teasing Kara. Truth be told, today was more about being close to one another than actually preparing the blonde to fight with a sword, but still a kiss between the attacks didn’t hurt.

“Okay, let’s go to the kitchens and see if Michael has something left for us.” – Said Morgana.

“Michael? Who is Michael?” – asked Kara wondering. She had never heard that name before, but she was happy to see that Morgana smiled at the mention of him.

“He’s the best chef in the whole kingdom, and an old friend.” – Said Morgana with a coy grin on her face.

The two girls made their way back to the castle quickly, they were covered in dust and dried sweat and they both desperately wanted a bath, so they agreed that eating could wait a few more minutes. So, after Kara brought enough water for both of them, they sat in the bathtub, Kara holding tightly Morgana from behind and whispering sweet nothings into her ear while stroking softly her hair.

“I can hear you thinking. You know, the whole point of hot bath with a beautiful woman behind you is to not think at all.” – teased Kara, but in reality, she was curious to find out what was going through Morgana’ s mind.

“Every year, Arthur and I go on a trip around the kingdom, dressed like normal people and we talk with the villagers along the way. It’s something we’ve been doing since little, that way we can see what truly goes on around the grounds. See how people are treated and if the orders he gives are carried out properly even in the outskirt regions.” – Morgana spoke softly, but when she sensed Kara tense she stopped and turned around, needing to see those breathtaking blue eyes.

“I know I behave like a child, I know it is your duty and I know we already talked about the legend from my time, but I still hate it when you have to spend time with Arthur. He loves you Morgana and I know you see him as a brother and you’d never do something to hurt me, but each time he looks at you, I know he sees you just as I do. And you being alone with him for a week, doesn’t help at all with that situation.” – said Kara trying to look everywhere but at Morgana’s eyes.

“Kara, hey…” – Morgana tried with gentle voice, but that wouldn’t be enough this time. Kara felt insecure and the brunette hated seeing that.

“Love, look at me, please.” – Said Morgana this time lifting her chin with her fingers, until she saw how dark Kara’s azure eyes have turned.

“We still have some weeks before that happens and we’ll talk more about it if you want, but I want you to listen to me carefully. One time I read something and it stuck with me “Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, _never doubt I love_ ”. Never doubt I love you Kara.” – The last sentence made Kara tremble visibly. Of course, she loved Morgana, she’d trade her life for the brunette’s any day, but saying it out loud made everything much more real.

Admitting openly that she loved the Lady had consequence she desperately tried avoiding until now, she didn’t know her future in this world, she didn’t want to hurt Morgana when she left, she knew she’d have to leave eventually, but maybe she could take Morgana with her? Rao, that would completely and irrevocably screw up the world she lived in. How could she say it back to Morgana when she’d inevitably have to leave and break that tender heart of hers?

Kara didn’t get to say anything though, because Morgana placed a careful kiss on her lips, it was a statement, a promise sealed with a kiss. The future was unknown and quite probably dark, but they had this moment right now and right here and not even the old gods could tear them apart from each other. The first few kisses started softly, but quickly changed with urgency and want, letting their hands roam free and explore the bodies of the person in front of them. Nothing was off limits, nothing was hidden or forbidden, nothing mattered apart from the moans that escaped each of them.

It was a bliss for both of them, but too soon for their liking the water turned cold and it was time to get dressed again and finally go to get some food in their bellies. With each step they’d take, they could smell the delicious smell of freshly baked bread and sugar in the air, it filled their lungs and made them take several deep breaths.

“Good evening my lady!” – Morgana was greeted by the warm smile of a tall man with white locks in his hair. He wasn’t exactly slim, rather the opposite actually, but he seemed very happy to see Morgana.

“Michael, you know our deal.” – Morgana reminded him.

“But we are not alone my lady.” – He insisted.

“It’s quite alright. This is Kara, she is… with me.” – She said and gestured to the blonde with her free hand, the one that wasn’t currently holding the blonde’s. Kara on her part saw the man look carefully at their joined hands and for a second his expression remained emotionless, but then a broad smile graced his face and the blonde let out a silent sight in relief.

“I’ve heard you are the best chef in the whole kingdom.” – Said Kara and extended her hand to greet the elderly man in front of her.

“Well… I know that I am the lady’s favorite chef, so that’s enough for me.” – Answered the chef.

“My name is Michael, come please, sit. I have some sweets stashed away just for you Morgana.” – Michael said with a proud smile and gestured to the big wooden table where the girls could sit until he retrieved the tray he had set aside during the day.

“These look delicious Michael, what are they?” – asked Morgana, amazed by the sweets that were brought in front of her. She always liked how the cook would invent new kinds of sweets and let her taste them first, not Arthur, not even the King, but her, Morgana.

“I made these especially for you Morgana. See these are raspberry cream cheese stars, then we have the cinnamon roll knots, those over there are lemon cream puff swans, mint – chocolate _mill feuille_ and orange – chocolate ones, blueberry muffins and peach pop tarts, I also made some pumpkin twist puffs and a couple of apple rose tarts with ice sugar on top.” – Finally said Michael, all the while pointing at all the different sweets.

“Rao, this looks like a mini feast, Michael, you’ve done a great job.”

“Thank you, Kara, I always try to surprise Morgana, ever since she was a little girl. And I haven’t forgotten your favorite, since the prince told me you skipped dinner.” – Said the cook and turned around looking for a bowl that ended up being on the other side of the room, but before he made his way back to the table, he took out two forks and then made his way back to the pair.

“That’s true. He spoils me a lot.” – Said Morgana offhandedly and the moment she saw what her Michael had brought them, her eyes beamed.

“You made my favorite strawberry – spinach salad with poppy seeds and dressing? Oh you are such a treasure, Michael.” – Morgana exclaimed and didn’t hesitate to dig into the bowl.

“Hey, at least let me have a strawberry!” – whined Kara, giggling at seeing how eagerly Morgana ate the salad.

“At least now she doesn’t get stains on her dresses anymore.” – laughed Michael.

“Really, now? The lady Morgana with stains on her dresses? I can hardly believe it!” – feigned surprise the blonde.

“No…I…um… I was little ok?!” – tried Morgana with an embarrassed giggle.

“You should’ve seen her when she ate Uther’s honey cake set. She was covered in powder sugar and crumbs!” – laughed Michael.

“Oh this is too good, I want to hear all about it.” – said Kara looking mischievously at Michael, who smiled conspicuously and sat in front of the pair.

“Oh no, no. Michael don’t you dare reveal my secrets.” – Said Morgana, but her voice betrayed nothing of annoyance or anger, it was actually more of a tease to be honest and Michael only looked at her saying.

“You are in trouble little lady, there is no way am I passing on embarrassing you, Morgana, in front of your special friend here, take it as payment for ruining my best frying pan.” – he added with a smug smile on his face and began his story, to which Kara listened carefully and absorbed each word he said.

“I mean, you just had to see this little lady sneaking around the kitchens at night. She had such a sweet tooth as a child and she still can’t resist my honey cakes. I remember that one time that was the day just before Uther’s birthday, it was during her first year in the castle, and everybody in the kitchens were preparing for the feast. We had put these little honey cakes in different trays, they were arranged to look like a big golden dragon and they had to be brought out last.” – as Michael was speaking with soft voice Morgana was blushing profoundly and covering her eyes from time to time, remembering exactly what had happened that day the cook was talking about.

“So, anyway, there were many roasted meats to bring out to the feast, and so the sweets were left in the corner of the tables to be served out last and nobody payed attention to them. We were all busy serving the rest of the food to bother ourselves with “guarding” the sweets. Oh how little did we know what a grave mistake that was…?” – Michael downright laughed to that statement.

“When the time came to get the pastries though we were shocked to see that the tail, the two front legs and the wings of the dragon were missing from the set and there was a trail of crumbs left from the table to the cupboard under the sink and when I opened it… there was this little lady, sitting, covered all over in powder sugar and crumbs from the little honey cakes, looking at me and smiling as if she had just found a golden coin on the streets.” – the memories flooded the cook’s mind and he laughed wholeheartedly. Morgana was in a permanent blushing state now and Kara couldn’t stop chuckling and looking lovingly at the lady next to her. The blonde couldn’t imagine how cute Morgana must have been as a five year old, trying to steal all the honey cakes.

“I was five Michael, besides Arthur always made fun of me when I ate more than one honey cake and you make them so good!” – said Morgana offhandedly.

“What? I cannot believe that… you must have been adorable little girl. Besides, my sister always teases me about the amount of food I can eat too.” – mused Kara trying to imagine little Morgana with a few extra pounds of baby fat.

“I was a little puffy, love. I am glad I grew out of it though, the dresses I wear now sure wouldn’t look the same on the old me.”

“I am certain you’d look just as lovely even in a size bigger dresses Morgana. You are the most beautiful and enchanting person I have ever seen and I’ll never get tired of telling you that.” – said Kara looking at the brunette and kissed her gently on the lips.

Michael that was standing in front of them only smiled happily, looking at the couple opposite of him, gladly remembering the old times and eagerly waiting to see where the future leads the pair, for it sure would be a glorious one. Morgana was the gentlest, kindest and most loving girl anyone could imagine when she was little, while growing up in the castle made her distance herself with the years and become less talkative, her eyes always remained warm and inviting. She always paid special thanks to Michael when he’d stash some sweets away for her or every time she saw a honey cake or a strawberry turnover left on her door (which was rather often).

Talking about how Morgana loved sweet things made Kara’s stomach grumble again and she remembered they had skipped lunch because of their improvised fencing lesson and now a salad could barely suffice her hunger and the pastries were nice, but she decided to make a little something on her own for Morgana. She wanted to impress the brunette and so she decided to show off her culinary skills.

“You know what my lady… I have a surprise for you.” – said Kara and jumped from her seat, looking around the kitchen, searching though the different cabinets until she found what she was searching for and began taking a few jars with ingredients and setting them on the kitchen counter.

“Kara, what are you doing?” – asked Morgana laughing at the face Michael made, it was one of pure panic and horror, because the actions of the blonde gave him a direct flashback to Lady Morgana’s first and only attempt at cooking. She was around 8 years old at the time and it sufficed to say that it had ended rather badly for the cook’s most loved frying pan.

_*** Flashback***_

Michael had been working in the castle for almost thirteen years now, cooking was his passion and being able to cook for the kind was indeed a great honor. Everybody in the kitchen staff knew better than to stand on Michael’s way when he was cooking or trying out new recipes, new mixes, new combinations and ingredients… He was a _virtuoso_ with the pans and pots, his creations’ tastes transcended mere eating food experience, he molded cooking into an art.

It was a full moon night and Michael’s artistic mind wasn’t letting him sleep, he needed to have his hands busy, they itched to try something new and he didn’t even know what it was yet. The man was making his way towards the castle kitchens and suddenly just before he could open the doors that finally led to his dominion, he heard a soft rustle from the inside and the distinctive sound of splashing liquid, scraping metal against metal and a steady thud. It couldn’t have been a thief, they didn’t make that much noise, the homeless had more than enough food in the shelter, so Michael honestly had no idea what to make of this noise, so after a few more second he decided to just go in, and what he found made him conflicted with feeling. In front of him was this little chubby girl that was singing under her nose and dancing with her feet, while desperately scraping something that had no distinctive shape really from the frying pan. The little girl was the Lady Morgana, he had grown quite fond of her since the king had brought her to the castle, she would always visit him in the kitchens late at night when she couldn’t sleep and when he’d try out his new ideas and ask him for something sugary and looking at her sweet face, Michael just couldn’t say no (“ _Just don’t tell anybody I indulge you so much or my reputation of a “merciless chef” would be lost and the staff would think that they can use my pans freely”_ – he used to say).

The cook stood by the door and amused himself with the scene that was developing in front of his eyes, that was until he saw his favorite frying pan in the girl’s hands and all of a sudden his smile was replaced with a frown. Morgana still hadn’t noticed him and she was energetically scraping with a fork the mix inside the pan.

“Please don’t tell me you are using my best pan little lady?” – Finally asked the cook already knowing the answer to that question, but still he wasn’t angry with the little girl, he was rather amused by her ridiculous dance movements.

“I was supposed to go to sleep, but I was just _sooo_ hungry and I was just making some banana pancakes, because they are delicious, and you said that the secret for their amazing taste was your flat frying pan, but then the first pancakes either went flying too high and I couldn’t put them back in the pan or wouldn’t turn at all when I flipped the pan, so I decided to use the fork to peel them off the bottom.” – said Morgana, looking guilty at her feet.

“Would you like some? I have made more than enough mix for the both of us if you help me take some of them down back to the pan?” – She offered with a hopeful smile and looked up to the ceiling.

The state of the kitchen was a disaster, there were egg shells on the table covered in flour, banana peels scattered around and a half made somethings that resembled pancakes stuck on the ceiling. Michael should’ve been furious at the little intruder that desecrated his working space and his utensils, but after Morgana offered him a half-cooked, half – burned pancake resembling thing with radiant smile on her face, he just laughed harder and went to help out the little lady.

“Okay little lady, let’s see what you’ve done here and how we can fix it.” – said Michael lifting the little girl and taking her to the sink first. She had flour all over her raven locks and the bright green of her dress looked like a frozen grass in the winter.

“My name is Morgana. I don’t call you _cook_ , so you shouldn’t call me _lady_ either.” – Said the girl with too much authority in her voice for a caught-red-handed eight year old.

“I know what your name is little one, but you are royalty and I shall address you as such.” – Said Michael without thinking too much about the titles.

“I don’t like it. I want to be just Morgana. Like I used to be before.” – There was something distinctively melancholic in her little voice, so Michael just nodded and from then on he’d never used her title when it was just the two of them.

Once Morgana was cleaned up and the kitchen was more or less put back in order, the cook looked around for more bananas, but unfortunately there were none left.

“Oh dear… it seems we’ve ran out of bananas.” – Said Michael still looking around.

“I’m sorry. I can just grab an apple and go back to sleep now.” – Answered little Morgana. She was already feeling bad for having made such a mess.

“Hold on now, I didn’t say that. Lucky for you, I have _an idea_.” – Michael said and Morgana’s eyes widened, because every time Michael said he had an idea, she felt like she was in heaven. His specialty was baking and every idea of his quickly transformed into the lady’s favorite.

That night they ended up baking the last batch of strawberry cheese cream turnovers around 4 am and Morgana had finally left satisfied and very content to her room.

_***End of Flashback***_

Laughing loudly at the image created in her head, Kara had to support herself on the wooden table, because her stomach was hurting from all the laughter. She just couldn’t get enough of all those stories from Morgana’s childhood. She was very intrigued to know more about the beautiful brunette and Michael had already shared more than enough embarrassing stories about the Lady.

“Don’t worry Michael. I am actually a very good cook, so you can just relax with Morgana for a second and I’ll make sure to show you one of my favorite sweet things from back home.” – Said the blonde and eagerly rolled her sleeves up and while she was preparing all the things she’d need Michael spoke again.

“Well, in that case, I suggest to make something to drink and refresh ourselves with. As much as Morgana loves the sweet she is also always searching for water afterwards.”

“Oh could you possibly make those delicious summer drinks you do? Please, Michael.” – pleaded Morgana and smiled charmingly. Some things never changed… who could say no to that face and this smile, even if it was late fall outside, if the lady wanted summer drinks, she’d have summer drinks.

Not long before Kara took out the last of her stuff from the fire and started filling the little fried balls, Michael presented to Morgana five small jugs of water with different ingredients inside each one, so she could choose whichever she most felt like having. The first one was filled with pieces of peppermint, strawberry, lemon and kiwi. The second one had orange, cucumber, lemon and strawberry. The third one had apple, peppermint, lemon, strawberry and cucumber. The fourth one was made with grapefruit, lime, peppermint and cucumber. And finally the fifth and last one was with strawberry, grapefruit and orange.

Morgana stood there, with the two people she was most comfortable with in the whole castle, knowing that at these small hours of the night nobody would bother them in the kitchens. She was smitten with Kara’s graceful movements around the kitchen and without knowing it, she had been smiling the whole time while maintaining light conversation with both of her friends, since she was explicitly prohibited from touching anything in the kitchens.

After a couple more minutes, Kara presented a large plate in front on Morgana and Michael.

“It certainly looks interesting. What is it Kara?” – said Morgana picking up one of the fried balls and inspecting it closely.

“Do you trust me, Morgana?” – Kara asked and out of nowhere the brunette felt a shiver ran through her body. She had used the exact same words only this morning, but now she was the one that had to answer.

“With my life.” – Of course, she trusted the blonde, but saying these words never felt so good and so right like in this very moment. They had forgotten completely that Michael was there with them and was also staring curiously at Kara’s creation. Morgana slowly brought one of the little friend balls to her mouth and took a bite, it was soft and sweet and suddenly something even sweeter engulfed her tongue and a low moan escaped her lips, to which Kara only looked with a smug and satisfied expression.

“It’s just what we call fried-sugary-goodness back home. And I’m glad you like it, mini donuts filled with raspberry jam and cream are the best.”

“They truly are, you must tell me the recipe my lady.” – Agreed Michael, taking more of the fried little balls on the tray.

And so, the trio spend a few more hours, talking to each other and laughing, until Michael finally retired for the night and Kara was eager, she couldn’t wait another minute to kiss Morgana and continue their previous activities back in brunette’s room.

 

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know that Shakespeare was a lot after the original Arthurian legend, but it fits great in my fic, so I broke history a little bit. The drinks that Michael makes are quite healthy though and the donuts were just a bonus, I was breaking history either way so why not have some fun at least? All the probably existing mistakes are mine, especially if I have misspelled something ( sorry, it tends to happen when I type fast) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is going to have more actual content in it.


	8. Of Alban Arthan and red roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I am back again, I know I promised this chapter a while ago, but things happened and I had no time (nor inspiration, honestly, writer’s block is a bitch) to write. Anyhow, I am so very thankful for your patience and all your comments and kudos and they are the reason I found my muse again, so keep them coming and again, thank you for your patience. I’ll try and update soon, but I can’t wait to see how you feel about this chapter. THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU guys, enjoy!

It was still dark outside, so dark that even the birds that normally greeted the first sunrays with chirping songs and airy acrobatics were still asleep and only the bright shining of the full moon and the continuous titling of the countless start in the sky attested to the passing moments in time, counting away the seconds of the remaining night.

Inside the castle walls, two figures lied intertwined with each other, there couldn’t be any way of telling where one ended and the other started, the two figures were more like two galaxies colliding with each other, the only thing separating their identities were color of their hair. One was like a raven’s feathers, shiny with the reflection of the moonlight that streamed through the large window near the bed, and the other was in turn kissed by the sun. It was rather ironic how the sun and the moon had found a way to coexist together in that very moment, in that very room, without one suffocating the other. The two had found the perfect balance in the women that held each other.

Morgana’s room was easily one of the best ones in the whole castle, even better than Arthur’s, Uther had once said and from the first moment of her arrival in the castle he had insisted that she’d stay in that room. It was big, big enough to accommodate a relaxing and a sleeping area with wonderfully large and soft bed, huge windows that covered half the bedroom area, starting from the ceiling and going all the way down to the floor. That made it the coziest room in the whole castle during winter when the little sunlight of the day was greatly appreciated and desired, and during the summer the stone walls provided a cool interior filled with natural sunlight, bathing everything in the room with its radiant glow.  

After the long day of training that Kara and Morgana had, it was only to be expected that they’d sleep soundly that night, and perhaps it would’ve been true if it was any other night of the year.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!... BANG! BANG!... BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Out of nowhere, an extremely loud and strangely rhythmic noise startled Kara, making her jump up and away from the comfort and warmth of Morgana’s embrace.

_BANG! BANG!...BANG!_

The noise reappeared again, just when Kara thought that she had imagined it, the loud banging had start once more and this time it didn’t stop. _“Drums?!_ ” Kara’s brain finally connected the sound to the word. What the hell was going on now? Another attack? A war perhaps? Just what the blonde needed right now. The panic and confusion Kara was feeling, was rising with every loud beat of the drums, with every hard step on the ground her super hearing detected.

Moving quickly to the bed, she couldn’t quite understand how Morgana managed to look like an absolute real life goddess that was soundly asleep, even though her hair was all over the pillows and she was snoring softly.

“Morgana…” – she tried, pushing her shoulder gently and when that didn’t work, she decided it was time for a change in tactics.

“Hey sleepyhead…” – whispered Kara near Morgana’s ear, her voice was still raspy with sleep and when the brunette refused to reply to that, Kara pressed her lips to the spot behind Morgana’s ear, kissing it tenderly and stroking the other side of her face with her other hand. Kara trailed kisses along Morgana’s neck excruciatingly slowly and for a moment the drums were forgotten, but Morgana quickly opened her eyes and moaned softly into the touches of the woman beside her.

“What is the matter, Kara? Why are you up so early?” – Morgana almost whined, she was so exhausted from yesterday’s training with Arthur and the knights, and just before she would turn around and resume her sweet dreams, Kara shook her shoulder again.

“Morgana, something’s wrong, can’t you hear those drums? It is another attack? Should we run or hide or something?” – Kara tried again and she still couldn’t understand why Morgana looked so amused.

“No attack dear, relax and come back to bed, please.” – the brunette tried.

“Then what is going on with all this noise?” – asked Kara even more confused than before.

“It’s _Alban Arthan_ , nothing to worry about.” – Morgana slowly rubbed her eyes since it was obvious that the blonde wouldn’t go to sleep without further elaboration, so she sat up on the bed and moved to the edge to get up.

Taking Kara by the hand, she dragged her gently to the balcony.

“Okay, come here.” – Morgana pushed Kara in front of her to the railing of the balcony and stood firmly behind her, placing her hands on the other woman’s waist.

“I love it when your voice sounds like this in the early mornings.” – Kara murmured quietly and relaxed in Morgana’s arms.

“Such a charmer so early in the day…” – said the brunette and gently kissed Kara’s neck on the side where it meets the shoulder.

“Now, shush and let me explain because I really, really want to get back to our previous position in bed. Kara didn’t need more urging to keep quiet.

“ _Alban Arthan_ is the few days that are also known as _The days of Light_. Look… there…” – said Morgana, directing the look of the girl in her arms, pointing at the sky with her right hand.

“This group of stars over there, they are a constellation called _the Plough_ and it’s when their light shines the brightest in all the skies. It’s a tradition left from the old religion, before this one god nonsense Uther made his people believe in. The druids still celebrate it, but it’s forbidden here behind the walls of Camelot. It’s basically four days of continuous celebration for the people that still believe in the old gods, mostly druids nowadays, and the drums are vital part of that celebration. I hear the same drums every year on the same days, it’s sacred times for those who follow the old ways, they don’t play the drums as a threat or an attack warning, they just follow our true customs. The druids only use their drums when its dark outside though, so that the guards can’t track them down.” – explained Morgana in a low, scratchy and incredibly sexy voice, looking to the woods outside the castle from where the music seemed to come from and Kara couldn’t help but turn slightly around and look at Morgana.

It was a moment out of this planet, out of this reality, to be exact. The moon was one giant yellowish circle in the sky and it bathed in gentle light everything around them. Kara was standing in front of Morgana, mesmerized by the beauty she was witnessing, the brunette’s skin seemed to lack its usual porcelain gleam, instead in seemed hushed like the snow falling on a moonlit night. Her eyes were radiant and over floating with love, tender and soft, but they also hid the great intensity of her feelings behind a wall of sassy attitude. It was easy to see where the night started and engulfed smoothly Morgana’s form, she looked like a snowdrop surrounded by a pool of blackness that blurred with the shades of her lose curls, perfectly framing her face. It was hypnotic and Kara never felt such a powerful urge to hold and kiss someone so much.

“It sounds like they are going to war.” – Kara tried to distract herself from the train of thoughts that had invaded her mind, alas it wasn’t a successful attempt.  

“No wars darling. Just rhythmic processions and lots of praying, don’t worry. Come on, let’s go back to bed now.” – said Morgana and since the blonde’s curiosity was satisfied, for the time being, she was more than happy to return to bed with Morgana. They didn’t do much sleeping that night though or talking, or any type of activity that didn’t involve kissing and touching… in general. 

 

_**On the next day, somewhere in the forest surrounding Camelot**_

Have you ever felt so happy that no matter how much you try to express this overwhelming sensation of happiness the only thing that comes out is a dopey smile on your face and a sparkle in your eyes, and you can sense the blood rushing through your veins and your heart beating faster? Have you ever felt so happy that you are unable to move, so you just stand in one place, stare with dreamy eyes and thank every known earth and alien god you can think of for the amazing luck you’ve had? Have you ever felt like you can spend eternity reliving just one moment again and again and still not regret your choice?

Well this is what Kara was feeling every time Morgana´s hands guided hers while explaining some new sword attack or defense or a complicated combination of moves in general. Every time their bodies moved, Kara concentrated on the feeling of her body being guided gently forward and backwards, left and right. Somehow, Morgana had turned their sword practice lessons into fully developed training sessions that usually ended up with a heated make out sessions, but still there was no doubt that Kara was improving with the sword.

“Why do you even insist on learning sword fight, darling? You hardly need it.” – said Morgana when they had stopped for a little break.

“You mean apart from having a valid excuse to have your hands on me?” – the blonde asked coyly and in her mind quickly formed an idea.

“There are less painful ways to marvel at the feeling of my hands, darling.” – she smirked and teased back, but before she could realize what was happening she fell abruptly on the ground and felt the sharp and cold edge of a sword pressed against her throat.

“I think you’re losing your touch, princess.” – smiled Kara.

“You get me on the ground _one time_ and you are already insufferable.” – Morgana laughed.

“ _One_ time? Do we _not_ count last night’s events or something?” – Kara feigned confusion and furrowed her eyebrows.

And that was what Morgana needed actually, she quickly twisted her hips and in a matter of seconds Kara had lost her balance and had joined her on the ground. True, the blonde had more fighting experience, but her stance when holding a sword was still something that needed to improve significantly. Kara tried to pout or look annoyed for having that moment of distraction that led to her falling, but she was too preoccupied looking at Morgana, the lady was covered in dust and a single rivulet of sweat cascaded down her eyebrow, to her cheek, her neck and continued down until the beginning of the cleavage and continued lower to where descend was left to Kara’s imagination. 

Overwhelmed by the urge to kiss the girl in front of her, Kara stood up quickly and looked around, she was sure they were alone but she still wanted to check just in case, lately Gwen was (strangely) appearing at a lot of the places they were, so after a quick scan of the surroundings, Kara kneeled down to where Morgana was still sitting, looking expectantly at her.

“You trust me, right?” – asked Kara still a little hesitant, for some inexplicable reason Kara couldn’t shake off the feeling of being watched and thought it was better to be safe than sorry. But, Kara already knew the answer to that question and Morgana didn’t answer, there was no need, she just took Kara´s offered hand and stepped closer to the blonde. The second she closed the distance, the pair found themselves gently flying up the ground and Morgana held tighter to Kara, still a bit untrusting of the whole flying thing.

After a couple of minutes of hovering just above the tree crowns, Morgana whispered a few instructions into Kara’s ear, to which the blonde only nodded and followed. The place where they landed was somewhere Morgana had been at least a hundred times. It was well into the woods and past the legendary crystal cave, so “common” people rarely ventured that far, but the place was amazingly beautiful. The scenery between them was changing constantly and if not for the many walks through it, one would easily get lost. It was a strange sensation that washed over Kara while she was walking slowly with Morgana, hands joined together and a sense of absolute stillness around them. It was a strange path they were walking on and even stranger surroundings, but it seemed somehow magical and tranquil, so Kara didn’t stress too much about getting lost or getting attacked, they were both armed after all and even if Kara’s superpowers were a bit off lately she still had faith in them.

_**Flashback**_

Kara was up early once again and was making her way to the stables, she had set her goal, make friends with Aithusa. For some strange reason, that horse didn’t like her _at all_ and Kara knew perfectly well that Morgana would never admit that she wanted the two of them to at least get along, since actually liking each other was impossible, but at least they could work on tolerate one another. It was something that would make the rides with her and Kara much more pleasurable if the blonde and Aithusa didn’t kick, nudge, push or tease each other all the time.

Today, Kara decided to try a different approach, obviously, the talking worked only with the Lady of the castle, so Kara made Merlin and Gwen help her with the supplies she’d need for the day, that basically consisted of two buckets filled with apples and carrots and a few cucumbers for good measure. If she couldn’t talk her way with the horse, she’d try to bribe her way or something like that, the whole plan was still a bit foggy in Kara’s mind.

“I don’t understand your insistence on bonding with Aithusa, Kara. Honestly, this horse couldn’t be more…” – Merlin tried desperately to find the right word to describe the mare’s peculiar character, but ultimately gave up.

“Querulous, arrogant, petulant, fractious, proud, stubborn...” – But before, Kara had the chance to continue citing adjectives, that would have probably made even Snapper feel a little bit proud of her knowledge of them and their proper spellings, Gwen came up from behind Merlin and interrupted her.

“Are you sure, you’re talking about the horse or the owner, because I’m quite sure Aithusa at least isn’t as sassy as Morgana.” – Gwen said seemingly joking, but the honesty in her tone didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde.

“A sharp tongue is no indication of a keen mind, Gwen… and she’s still _Lady_ Morgana to you.” – snapped Kara a little harsher than she meant to. Gwen was openly sharing her opinions about Morgana and yet the Lady still had her under her protection for some reason, however, Kara rarely remained disimpassioned to these comments and almost always would replay something elegantly insulting.

“Okay, ladies, no need to start a war over a title, we still have a horse to impress.” – tried Merlin, knowing fully well that the blonde’s patience wasn’t something to be played with, having witnessed her super powers first hand he knew it was better stay on her good side, at least for as long as possible. 

“You guys go on, I forgot to grab one more thing.” – said Kara, giving up on the argument with Gwen and starting to walk back to the castle to get the sugar cubes she had set aside for this “bonding” purpose, but, the moment she entered the castle something strange happened to her and she felt a sharp pain pierce her brain, it made her drop to the ground and curl in a ball, she couldn’t even shout from the intensity of the pain. It felt like it ripped through her head and fried every brain cell she had. And just like it came out of nowhere it went away, leaving Kara sitting on the floor not understanding what had just happened to her. Something felt off though, she felt… lighter. Kara decided to use her super speed to retrieve the sugar cubes from Morgana’s room, she couldn’t risk being seen by her and answering all the questions the brunette would ask her, no, the thing with Authusa was supposed to be a surprise for her. So, Kara put her left foot in front and tried to super speed, only nothing happened. She tried again and yet the only thing that she managed was a quicker walk, but no super speed. Kara felt like she had been thrown in space, she froze on the spot thinking of what was happening to her. A few moments passed and Kara hesitantly decided to try again, this time succeeding in getting the cubes with her super speed.

She was feeling okay now, but a bad feeling settled in her mind, something was happening and it wasn’t good at all, but for now she just shook it off and ran back to the stables.

 

_**Back to the present moment**_

Morgana and Kara had been walking for a good while now, talking about everything and nothing altogether, they didn’t notice how high the sun was above them and exactly how hot the day was getting. It was interesting how their eyes changed the perception of the things surrounding them. They were walking on this red soil path for so long that their eyes played tricks on them.

“The soil is very rich in clay in these areas and that’s why it seems so red and not its usual brown.” – elaborated Morgana.

The strong sun made every color around them more vibrant and the red path they were walking on made the stones around it seem more blue than grey and the plants were a very dull, barely recognizable, deep, greenish blue and the road seemed to stretch for days ahead of them.

“Are you sure we haven’t gotten lost?” – asked Kara already in a need of some water.

“Trust me, darling, we are far from lost. However, this trail ends soon and you’ll see why I dragged you all the way here, it’s worth the walk… and the small hike – I promise.” – Morgana nudged her playfully.

“Ah promises, promises…” – teased Kara, landing a sweet peck on the Lady’s cheek.

The two women continued walking side by side in a loose – fitting silence, there was something strangely comforting in holding hands in mutual silence, no unnecessary words were needed nor exchanged, they just reveled in the moment. True to her words, after a few more curves Kara and Morgana began walking one in front of the other since the trail was getting very narrow. The trees around them looked green again and the soil had drastically changed its red hues for more aggressive black ones. It was as if the previous terrain had never existed and the sun that lightly burned their cheeks was now barely visible from the tall trees and the abundant amount of leaves on them.

“You are purposely trying to make me skip dinner tonight, there is no way we can make it back to the castle for dinner time.” – pouted Kara dramatically.

“I know how fond you are of Michael’s cooking darling, I’d never punish you in such way.” – Morgana sassed.  

The pair was enjoying the playful banter and soon they arrived at the place where the brunette had intended to take Kara originally. It was on the top of the mountains, trees and bushes surrounded them, but the thing that made Kara’s hear stop was when Morgana took her to the edge of the rocks that marked the end of the mountain.

The view from the top was astounding, easily breathtaking and definitely nothing less than wondrous and confounding. It was easily some 400 feet drop from where they were standing, 400 feet of nothing but air and then suddenly trees, everything was colored in bright yellow and bold orange hues, merging into brown or green at some point and even Camelot could be seen in the distance as a small playground for all the presumptuous court members.

“So, darling, what’s the verdict?” – Morgana tried, tentatively leaving Kara to marvel at the view.

“It’s absolutely beautiful!” – Kara was incapable of saying anything else, her mind was busy processing the view in front of her and her heart was beating like crazy for having the brunette so close to her, so she just reached nervously for her hand and felt all worry melt away when strong fingers enveloped her own.

All the trees beneath them created a sea of color, like looking through a kaleidoscope and since they were so high they could see some of the heavy clouds in the distance casting a menacing shadow on the land below. It wasn’t cold, so the light trousers and a simple shirt they were both dressed in were more than suitable wear for the day, but out of nowhere the sun hid behind grey clouds that seemed to have appeared suddenly and out of nowhere in the previously blue sky and some of the lower clouds that were seeping slowly into the valley bellow began making their way up the hill.

“Okay, that’s a bit preoccupying.” – Said Kara when she noticed how fast the clouds were advancing, it seemed more like light mist than clouds honestly, but still they were pretty up in the mountains so everything was possible.

“We should move back from the edge, that doesn’t seem good at all.” – Morgana tried to remain calm, but the worry in her tone betrayed her.

Moving quickly away from the edge, the couple made their way to one of the biggest trees and by the time they tried to figure out their next move the clouds suddenly enveloped them. At first it felt a little chilly and then it felt straight up cold! The smell of wild flowers got chased away by the one of humidity and mud instead. 

Soon the fog became too thick and Kara could barely see Morgana, even though she was standing mere centimeters away from her.  

“I don’t like this at all Kara, I’ve come here often enough, but I had never seen anything like this before.” – said Morgana, she was scared and judging by her voice slightly panicking and panicked Morgana was never a good thing, she still didn’t have the best of control over her powers and that could be dangerous to both of them in the current situation.

“It’s okay. Hey, look at me.” – The blonde gently lifted Morgana’s chin and even though everything around them was smoky and white, the two women easily found each other’s gaze and Kara felt the brunette’s pulse slowing down.

“Come here, sit down in front of me and just listen to my voice okay?” – It was a cheesy move, but Kara had no other idea and Morgana seemed to crave the physical contact with the blonde whenever it was offered and so they both sat on the ground. Kara had her back pressed against the trunk of a tree and Morgana was comfortably nestled between her legs, at first the reporter whispered sweet nothings into the other girl’s left ear, but soon these seemingly nothings turned into sonnets and poems the Lady had never heard before, but she sure as hell would never forget them.  

Between gentle words that caressed Morgana’s ears and made her shiver from time to time and with the tension from the moment and their heighten senses, the brunette felt every beat of Kara’s heart and that was the combination of things that brought her more serenity than ever before in her life.

Just as the fog was beginning to finally clear off around them, Morgana felt something hot drop on her shoulder. It wasn’t difficult to distinguish a second drop of the same hot liquid that followed and she quickly brought her hand to her shoulder, but her fingers only smeared the drops and made her fingers sticky. The moment Morgana sensed this, a sharp metallic smell invaded her nostrils too, blood.

“Kara? What…?” – She didn’t even get to finish that sentence before she quickly turned around to face the blonde.

“Kara, what happened? Are you hurt?” – The brunette sounded very distressed and Kara didn’t even try to hide her bleeding nose now. It was a mess honestly.

“It’s okay, Morgana. I promise, it’s fine.” – She tried.

“Fine? Kara, you are bleeding a lot and for no apparent reason, and you say it’s “okay”. What is the _okay_ in all this?”

“It’s not the first time it happens, just give it a few minutes and it will stop.” – The blonde felt much calmer than Morgana, which seemed to have gotten her even more upset after that last statement.

“You mean that has happened before and you didn’t tell me?” – Morgana was gripping on Kara’s forearm from all the worry, but she never expected to see the purple spot that was beginning to form under her grip. Kara didn’t get nose bleeds out of nowhere and she definitely, _definitely_ didn’t bruise.  

“Kara, you are starting to scare me, tell me what should I do? Please.” – It was a silent plea and Morgana’s eyes were quickly turning glassy.

“Hey, look at me.” – Kara said gently, barely resisting the urge to take Morgana’s face in her hands, they were bloody.

“Let’s go back to the castle and I promise I’ll tell you everything.” – The blonde tried and for a moment the other woman seemed to ready to protest, but for some unknown reason she actually agreed.

 

_**Back in the castle**_

“Morgana! How good of you to grace us with your company” – came Arthur’s voice from behind her.

She had just come back with Kara and walked through the main castle gate, they had walked all the way back since it was less exhausting for Kara than using her powers to just fly them back, so naturally, it had taken the double of time to get back to Camelot.

“Arthur, right now I need what only you can provide, your absence.” – Morgana said and moved past him.

“Wow, you’re mean today. What happened?” – Arthur tried again after he saw the looks of Kara behind her, with her right sleeve covered in blood and some dried blood around the blonde’s nose, but when he saw the look on the brunette’s face he decided to step back and not push about details, at least not at this very moment.

“Morgana, we have the feast to celebrate the successful harvest season we had this year. You know father is expecting our presence.” – He said as calmly as possible.  

Morgana sighed, she had completely forgotten about that feast, lately Uther was expecting her to attend the banquettes for the main purpose of meeting every respectful young (and not so young) single man he could think of.

Even if the knights of Camelot knew better than to try and flirt with Morgana, Arthur felt very protective of her and made it clear to all that the Lady was to be left alone if she so desired. He was the one making her laugh through all these horrifically boring events and she couldn’t have been more grateful for his presence, however, he was behaving a little strange lately, almost _over_ protective and especially around Kara.

“I suppose I’ll go get changed then. Kara, please get changed as well and come help me with the corset of my green dress after that. Also send Gwen to braid my hair.” – She gave her orders and for a second Kara looked confused and maybe even a little hurt. Morgana had never used that tone with her, especially since the night of the druid attack, the brunette never talked to her so… coldly.

“As you wish, my lady.” – It just felt _off_ to address her like that.

“Oh, Gwen has gone to see an old friend of hers whose visiting from another village.” – Arthur said and Morgana raised an eyebrow, a clear indicator of her not so subtle way of asking “and how would you know that” without even saying a word, so the prince just shrugged and elaborated.

“She wanted to ask for permission to have the afternoon off, but you weren’t here. So, she came to me and told me that Gaius told Merlin, that Denis the innkeeper’s son told Harold the butcher’s son who in turn passed the message to Rebecca that works in the kitchens who ended up talking with Gaius…” –  Morgana scrunched her forehead in confusion from this lengthy explanation and even Arthur himself was getting confused by the words he was saying, he had no idea if the names he just told Morgana were the names that Gwen used, he never paid that much attention to the help, but that wasn’t the point.

“Anyway… someone named Lancealot left a note for Gwen to have dinner and I told her she could bring this Lancealot to the feast tonight, so she left to search for him and invite him for tonight.” – Arthur finally managed to say the thing he originally intended, but got tangled in the web of names and people he had no idea who they were.

“I thought that she was inviting her brother for the feast.” – Morgana mused.

“Well, change of plans I guess. She seemed rather happy though.” – Arthur said.

“Okay, in that case, I’ll need Kara to accompany me to dinner since my handmaid will be otherwise occupied. Now, if you excuse me, I have a feast to get ready for.”

“Of course.” – Arthur bowed and stepped aside.

It was a cheap excuse to have Kara close, they still needed to talk and maybe the banquet wasn’t the most appropriate place to do so, but at least she’d keep Kara close to her in case she felt dizzy or something like that. Having the blonde stay alone in the service part of the castle was simply unacceptable.

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t pay attention to the grammar errors, it’s 2 am and I barely keep my eyes open. The next chapter will have an interesting surprise, so stay tuned and no, Lancealot isn’t an accidental mistake (maybe I said too much though :D) If you are curious about the drums you can visit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MG-eWdc9of0 or https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcInj_AAb3Y Oh and the holiday "Alban Arthan" does in fact exist, but that's the only accurate thing in this chapter, I totally invented the way it is celebrated, so for the people that know more on the subject, please don't let my invented scribbling offend you.


	9. Chapter IX: Of the calm before the storm and Camelots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, I still haven’t seen the SG finale, but I’m hoping I get the chance to do so before season 3 premiers. My schedule is a mess, so I haven’t been able to do a lot of writing even though I’ve scribbled quite a lot ideas. Oh man, this chapter turned out more astringent than I originally meant it to be, but well, things get complicated like I told you. My heart is braking for Morgana right now, but it’s just how the story must go, don’t worry I still have a few surprises up my sleeve. Thank you so much for the incredible reviews and all the kudos, you’re amazing! Next chapter should be posted sometime next week and I apologize in advance for all the errors you might encounter. All the scientific stuff ahead is not accurate at all, it just sounded cool, so I apologize in advance to any scientist reading this. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think

The feasts were always spectacular in Camelot, tonight’s was certainly no exception and even though Kara had seen Morgana in countless dresses that hugged gently the curves of her body, she had to admit, the one she was wearing tonight surpassed all her expectations. The dress was made from sapphire green and light blue silk, it was a sleeveless model with a rather deep cleavage, but still nothing too revealing. There were small stones that shined as if they were diamonds sewed all over the dress and it looked like a map of space, swarming with unknown constellations. The dress was made of different layers and they all felt graciously along the length of Morgana’s body, all the way down to the floor of the castle. Morgana’s hair was down except for the single braid that framed the back of her head and joined in the middle, white pearls intricately decorating the strands of raven tresses. Morgana was prettier than all the galaxies Kara had seen in her youth.

“Close your mouth before you catch a fly, love” – Joked Morgana while looking at the mirror.

“I…beautiful.” – Managed to get out Kara, still admiring every inch of the brunette’s body, not subtly at all.

“Yes, darling, you are beautiful, but I was kind of hoping for a compliment for me too. Arthur had to cross half the kingdom to get this dress for me.” – Said Morgana and upon hearing Arthur’s name, Kara tensed visibly, shaking off the initial daze.

“Arthur seems very eager to please you.” – Kara commented, trying to sound neutral, but ultimately failing miserably, but Morgana just shrugged off the comment.

“Come on, we still have to find you something that isn’t trousers.” –  Morgana brushed off the comment and dragged Kara to her closet, she had no intention of getting into that particular discussion at the moment.

**A few hours later**

The feast had begun and everyone in the room laughed, drank, danced and tried to steal glances from the Lady of the castle when she wasn’t paying attention, Kara always paid attention though and after the first two courses of meals were served, more people flooded the dance floor. It took Kara some self-convincing, but when she finally gathered the courage to ask Morgana to dance, Arthur made his way effortlessly to the Lady and stole her chance, right under her nose. It was already midnight and the feast was still at its beginning judging by all the still conscious knights and noblemen around, there were many people attending the feast and none of them picked up on the intensifying bangs of the drums outside the castle lands.

When Gwen was making her first steps onto the balcony floor, the music and commotion from the feast were significantly less, thus making the current moment perfect for a long awaited rendezvous, but the rhythmic beat of the drums was unsettling to the young servant girl. Midnight, finally, she was excited to see Lancelot again, until now she had no idea how much she missed his attention and company.

Without any warning, a firm hand clasped over Gwen’s mouth and shook her out of her thoughts, the hooded figure behind her smiled smugly. Merlin, however, didn’t get the memo of the awaited guest and his body reacted on instinct running inside to find Arthur and drag him outside. Unfortunately for him, Arthur was otherwise occupied dancing with the Lady of Camelot and did not notice the distress his servant was in, so Merlin found the next best thing – Kara and it was exactly Kara that interrupted the pair.

“Kara, I appreciate the rescue, but it really isn’t necessary. Arthur has been practicing his waltzing skills.” – said Morgana with a flirty smile. Morgana knew damn well how much Kara hated her flirting directed at Arthur for the obvious reason that her mind kept repeating over and over again like a tedious melody stuck in her thoughts, every time she saw the couple together. In moments such as those, when she could see what a powerful and handsome couple Arthur and Morgana truly could make (if it was not for the whole sibling thing between them). The blonde girl rarely felt being worthy enough for Morgana and the constantly nagging part of her logical brain always repeated her that “it is meant to be, it has been before and it shall be again”, because legends had the nasty habit of self-fulfilling.

However, now was not the time to dwell on this matter, Merlin was blabbering so fast that the only thing the group managed to understand were the words: Gwen, balcony and attack, before Arthur reached for his sword and followed by Morgana, Kara and Merlin rushed to the balcony. Just as they stepped outside, they stumbled upon Gwen pinned down to the wall and a tall stranger with wavy golden curls that showed from under her hood was towering above Gwen. The distance between the two of them was almost nonexistent and one could’ve easily misjudged the situation had it not been for the heated argument the pair was having.

“What do you mean, you’re Guinevere? You are not Guinevere!” – Husked the still hooded newcomer.

“I can say the same thing about you… you… whoever you are, you are not Lancelot!”

“See! The true Guinevere would’ve known me, she sure would’ve definitely greeted me better too!” – shouted the blonde.

“Excuse me, for not kissing back a complete stranger!” – Gwen shouted back.

Morgana, Arthur and Merlin were looking completely dumb struck and they only managed to dart their eyes between Gwen and the stranger. Kara on the other hand looked shocked, surprised, stunned, perplexed, daunted and about a dozen more synonyms to all those previous feelings, she even blinked a few quick times to make sure that her eyes weren’t playing some tricks on her. Nope, it was her! 100% of swagger and sass combined with strikingly beautifully calm voice and mesmerizing bright eyes. In front of Kara stood very gorgeous, very sexy and also very angry Sara Lance, to others known as the white canary from team legends who was the ex-black canary from team arrow who is now… well… that’s a whole other story, honestly.

Nevertheless, the person in front of her was Sara Lance.

“Sara?” – Kara still asked with an unsure and small voice and when the blonde that had Gwen pinned to the wall turned around, her eyes widened in surprise as well, but Kara didn’t waste a second in throwing herself at the blonde, hugging her as if her life depended on it.

Morgana was never one to be jealous, of course, she just had something stuck in her throat and when the hug in front of her eyes seemed to continue too long for her taste she cleared her throat, making both blondes turn around and face the still confused crowd to which Gwen had joined as well.

Each of the three standing members in front of them had a different mix of emotions pouring out of them. Arthur had put down his sword and looked curious, bewildered, startled and at the same time intrigued. Gwen was confused, angry, puzzled by the whole situation and maybe even curious too about what had just happened. Merlin was rendered speechless from the very beginning of this strange balcony situation and still continued to look a bit jolted by the turn of events, his mind trying to analyze the circumstance, but judging by the look on his face he didn’t really have an explanation, yet. And Morgana… she was a complete blank, a white expressionless canvas, her face didn’t betray a thing.

“But, what are you even doing here Sara? How did you come? Is this earth going to be attacked too? I really hope that’s not the case, honestly, can’t alien invaders just skip Earth at least this once?” – Kara rushed her questions and whined a bit at the end, but quickly regained her composure before finally asking the question on everyone’s mind. Even though her months spent in Camelot were like an impromptu vacation for her, she was enjoying the time spent not worrying about alien invasions.

 “Wait, why are you looking for Guinevere in the first place, Sara?” – Now it was Kara’s turn to ask surprised.

“It’s a bit personal, _Skirt_ ” – Said Sara with that teasing smirk and wink of hers that could make a monk blush like a teenager.

“Oh… oh don’t get me started on that!” – Warned Kara in a playful manner and quickly remembered how she got the nickname when she first met all of Bary’s friends on Earth 1. 

 “Let’s just say it’s a long story and I’ll tell you all about it in a more… intimate setting.” – Said Sara glancing behind Kara, wondering who the other people were and why the gorgeous looking brown-haired woman with breath taking green eyes was looking at her with a murderous look, but in a calm matter. That look was scary and normally, it never meant anything good.

“So, why do you pretended to be Lancelot? And, how exactly do you know Kara, if I may ask?” – Spoke Morgana, who until this moment was still thinking about this huge misunderstanding and how Kara was being so friendly to someone who was supposed to be Lancelot, but instead turned out to be just Lance (who happened to be hot, a lot). This whole thing was giving Morgana a headache and _they hadn’t even began_ on the subject of why Sara called Kara “skirt”. 

“Yes, you are not Lancelot, we all know him personally, so you better start telling us why do you use his name to go around and what business do you have with Guinevere.” – Merlin’s brave façade showed up and straightened himself as he spoke.

 “Well, first of all…” – Sara turned her attention to Merlin and narrowed her eyes, making him gulp audibly, knowing he was in trouble, before she continued.

“I do not use anybody’s name, but my own. I am Sara Lance and she definitely isn’t the Guinevere I was looking for, so my business with her is none.” – Answered Sara gesturing towards Gwen while disentangling herself from Kara.

“And I’m obviously on the wrong Earth. Damn it, Barry.” – The blonde muttered to herself and Kara was the only one close enough to catch this one.

It was going to be a _long_ night.  

_BANG! BANG!_

Suddenly, the banging of the drums of the final day of the druid celebration became much louder than before and much more insistent.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The rhythm had intensified and for a second everything went quiet. Only that just seemed to be the calm moment before the storm because what came next was something neither of the gathered people on the balcony had seen. Out of nowhere, people dressed in black and red robes with long pointy hats and what looked like a flag with red tree with its roots and branches, sat honorably on their chest. Twenty, thirty, fifty people more or less, suddenly flooded the street that led from one end of the forest, through the city, under the castle windows and straight to the woods again.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 Every single one of them had a drum hanging from his shoulders in front of them. Some were smaller than others, but they all seemed to beat in a perfect harmony, every note, every stroke against the drum’s cover was timed. The melody was fast and heavy, it was almost like a war cry and yet the druids that played the drums had no weapons on them, they were just walking in two rows, one behind the other. And that’s when they saw them. Just in front of the druid squad, two tall figured stood proudly side by side and led the rest, only these two didn’t have one of those long pointy hats that hid their faces, their features could’ve been seen quite well in fact. Their message was simple, they weren’t hiding and marching just under the castle windows, they weren’t afraid. The two leaders were dressed in the same black robes and where one carried a sword on her left thigh, the other had no weapon. The one on the left carried the sword, she was blonde with dark eyes and white flawless skin, where the other on the right was a brunette with striking blue eyes and red lips. It was mesmerizing to see the physical similarities between Morgana and the two other women, had it not been for the freckles on the skin of the girl on the right, Kara would’ve sworn she must be some distant relative of Morgana. Soon, she’d realize just how close to the actual truth she was.

The druids continued banging loudly their drums and passed just as quickly as they came, the knights that were on guard for the night had their bows drawn, many nocked their arrows, but not one of them wanted to release his first.

Obviously, many of the people attending the feast hurried to the balcony to see what was going on, Uther seemed pissed, Arthur was just as confused as before and Morgana went from frighten to mortified in a matter of seconds. She could sense the tension of the situation lingering in the air, all her senses were tingling, her hands were shaking and suddenly a fire erupted from the trees on the street. It was as mess of people panicking and running around, but Kara managed to get a hold of Morgana and shake her gently out of her state of mind, once Morgana blinked and looked around her the realization of what she had just done hit her like a lightning.

“I knew those druids would bring trouble to Camelot! These _magical abominations_! Constantly threatening our lives… Arthur make sure the nobles are safe, the people living in the castle, go to your rooms and don’t get out until I say it’s safe! Guards, follow the druids and see that they don’t live to celebrate another _Alban Arthan_!” – Uther shouted orders like a mad man, leaving the wine of the night affect the best of him as king and letting his personal vendetta get on the way of common sense, making his decision instead a perverse notion of justice. Clearly, he would not rest until all magic was obliterated.

Everyone was rushed inside and because of all the commotion around them Kara got separated from Morgana and her senses went into overload. Her head began spinning furiously and a sharp pain ripped through her brain again, just like the other day in the forest, small droplets of hot, red blood began falling from Kara´s nose. It took a moment for Morgana to find Kara again and take her by the hand, rushing her to her quarters, but the blonde was resisting and still looking around her, searching. Kara had turned around to search for Sara too, but instead just felt how she was pinned to the nearest wall by the new comer and she gently pressed closer to the reporter’s ear, whispering only loud enough for Kara to hear.

“Meet me at the waterfall outside the castle gates in ten. We have to talk, Supergirl. It would be better if you come alone.” – Sara whispered quickly with a serious voice and left.

Amidst the chaos of noble man, knights and servants, no one paid any special attention to what had just happened, except for Morgana. She wasn’t happy with what had just happened between Sara and Kara, but she still held the blonde’s hand tightly and ushered them to her room, leaving Kara a bit stunned at the obviously angry brunette, trying to think of a reason why Morgana would be so upset (beside the obvious setting tree on fire and all that, yes, Kara knew the moment she saw Morgana’s hands shake, her breathing becoming shallow and quicker and the slight brown light from her usually grassy eyes that Morgana was the one responsible for the tree fire and not the druids, but it was an accident).  

***In Morgana’s room***

“We really need to have a talk Kara, I know you are not feeling perfectly well, but I need answers. Who was this woman and why was she talking to you that way? I know of Lena, but you never mentioned anything about a Sara. And why do you seem to get more and more tired with every passing day?” – Morgana looked at her with confused and hurt look, trying to piece together the story on her own.

“She is an old friend, Morgana. I never expected to see her here, so I didn’t think it was important to mention her. She’s a constant flirt and if I remember correctly from her stories, she prefers brunettes.” – Kara said and went to sit on Morgana’s bed, feeling tired and in need to gather some energy for later.

“You are still avoiding my other question, why are you having these headaches and the nose bleeds? Why can’t you just tell me?” – Her voice was desperately pleading for some answers now and still incredulous about the “ _friend_ ” part of the previous statement, normally she’d never be seen expressing so much emotion, but here, in her room, it was just her and Kara and the blonde needed to see how much Morgana cared.

“It’s not like you’ve told me everything about your nightmares either! You’ve been waking up more and more often every night and you think I don’t see the wet stains on your pillow the nights we don’t spend together, but I do. I asked you many times and yet you still refuse to tell me anything!”. – Kara nearly shouted back and in that moment, she felt like the first time they fought back in the woods after the druid’s attack on the castle and the attempt on Morgana’s life.

“I can’t control it Kara! And I can’t talk about it because that means I have to think about it and it’s horrible enough to dream it once! I don’t know what is happening and that _frightens_ me!” – Morgana admitted.

“I have no idea what’s going on either Morgana.” – Said Kara in defeat and the room fell silent for a while, Morgana was standing right in front of Kara and even though her hands itched to hug the girl in front of her, her body felt paralyzed.

“I have to go meet Sara. I need to talk to her.” – Kara spoke gently and pushed herself from the bed.

“Now? So, you can talk to her, but not to me?” – Morgana was about to start their argument anew, but Kara had a very tight time window and she was much too tired to fly, so she had significantly less time to get to where she needed to be.

She wasn’t scared about Sara, she knew the blonde could handle herself just fine, but still she didn’t want to get her friend in unnecessary trouble.

“Morgana, I have to go, I promise we’ll have the opportunity to sit and talk later, but now, I really should go.” – Kara moved quickly to the door, stopping only when she heard Morgana speak behind her.

“Don’t bother coming later Kara, we’ve said enough already. I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.”

The brunette’s voice was cold, hurt and low. It managed to do what Lilian Luthor tried a while ago, but this time Morgana succeeded without even laying a finger on her. Her words stabbed viciously Kara’s heart and she sighed in defeat, closing the door behind her.  

Kara managed to push all thoughts about Morgana and their fight aside and walked quickly to the waterfall where Sara was already waiting for her.

“Kara, I’m glad you managed to come alone.” – said Sara.

“I can assure you it wasn’t easy. We really need to talk Sara, I have so many questions.”

“Likewise, Supergirl.” – Sara interrupted her.

“Okay, well let’s start with you telling me why and how are you here?”

“Just after our case together, we had a situation in Camelot, long story short, we prevented something very bad from happening and in the mean time we met Arthur, Guinevere and the knights of the round table. I … I fell for Guinevere and when it was time for us to leave Camelot, I promised her I’d be back, but our portal generator got fried from the surge of anions caused by the ripple effect we created when one of my team got named a knight of the round table and decided to stay. Fortunately for us, there weren’t much negative consequence of his staying behind, but it made our portal useless until the professor could repair it. While the professor was busy repairing the machinery, the rest of my team got some free time and decided to use it to relax a little. I remembered Barry had a similar technology and after a lot of careful negotiations with the professor he agreed to send a message to Barry and he came to my Earth and I used his portal to go to Camelot. When I came here it was dark already and there were drums beating all around, so I made my way to the village and talked with some people, asking for Guinevere. I left a message for her and bribed a young boy who guaranteed she’d get my message to meet her. The next day I heard that she had gone out to look for me, but I was looking for her around the market and we didn’t see each other again, so I wrote a note and gave it to that boy again. Then came the night and you know how things went from there.” – Sara explained.

“So… you and Gwen…?” – Kara tried to process all that.

“Not Gwen, obviously I have never met Gwen. The woman I was looking for was Guinevere and since she is named just like her the current messy situation resulted. I was supposed to be in Camelot, just not… this one.” – Sara tried again.

“Right, right.” – Kara was looking at the ground and felt her stomach turning, only managing to move two steps to the right and bend over some nearby bushed before she emptied the content of her stomach.

“Kara, you don’t seem well and I saw what happened back in the castle when we were rushed inside. But one thing at a time, how did you even got here, weren’t you supposed to be on your earth?” – Sara asked curiously, gathering Kara’s hair in a ponytail.

“I was supposed to, but I never got there, somehow Cisco’s calculations were off and I ended up here.”

“I told him the proton generator wasn’t calibrated well… wait, you’ve been here for six months?!” – Asked Sara with a voice that was somewhere between panicked, incredulous and amazed all at the same time.

“I guess, I kind of forgot about the time really.” – She said realizing how much time must have passed back on earth 38.

“And I suppose the stunning brunette that was on the balcony earlier had something to do you’re your forgetting?” – Sara smirked.

“That’s Morgana actually and yes.”

“Morgana as in Morgana La Fey?” – Sara asked again with raised eyebrow.

“Pendragon, actually. Hmm, how many versions of Camelot are there?” – Kara asked, thinking about how the little changes might affect their fate.  

It would explain a lot. Even though Morgana and Arthur were still related, this version of them was definitely not one of star-crossed lovers. True, Arthur seemed to like Morgana like more than his sister, considering that he didn’t even know they were related by blood and even though she flirted around with him, she never gave him any real indications of seeing him as anything but a brother. Were Kara’s fears all prompted by the paranoia the initial legend had installed in her? Was her jealousy completely uncalled for every time she saw Arthur and Morgana together?

“As much as there is of our earths, Kara. The multiverse ends where the infinity starts. Numbers can’t be objectively quantifiable, they are just an illusion created by men to sort out the chaos of the universe. There isn’t an earth that’s more real than the others, there isn’t a reality that’s less valid than the others, we just are.”

Kara was rendered speechless, she never considered the multiverse in such lengths, she had spent the last six months living in a fairytale bliss and now reality was hitting her harder than a speeding train in the wrong direction.

“Kara, you cannot stay here. Your body can’t take it.” – Sara started talking to her gently.

“I’ve been more than okay until now Sara. I was, _am_ , happy here. Things are much simpler than on earth 38 and I have Morgana here. I can’t even think about not having her by my side.” – Kara was beginning to panic again and Sara put her hand on her thigh, knowing it would calm her friend.

“I know you like it here better, Kara. I know the feeling of not wanting to go back, of having finally found what you were looking for before. But it’s not yours to keep, Kara. This earth can’t provide the same environment as earth 38. Here the sun isn’t as strong and even if normal people can’t feel the difference, you do. Your body was not meant to live here where the radiation from the sun’s particles isn’t as strong as you need it. It’s a miracle you actually survived this long. This is not your time Kara. You weren’t supposed to be here, you can’t stay here.” – Sara was serious, but seeing how her friend was crumbling in front of her she decided to give her a little sugar with that harsh and bitter dose of reality.

“At least for now. We don’t know how the future will turn out, maybe one day your realities will merge, but not now.”

Burning tear drops were falling steadily from Kara’s eyes and she didn’t even blink. She knew Sara was right, but how could she bring herself to leave Morgana behind?

“And how do you know that this isn’t my fate? That I wasn’t supposed to come here and begin from scratch?” – Kara questioned desperately trying to put some logic into her words.

“Because I know your Earth still needs you, Supergirl. You have family and friends over there that are surely going out of their minds because you’ve been missing for so long. Kara, time flows differently in the different universes. We don’t know how much time had passed on your earth, but from what you’ve told me you didn’t even leave a note to your sister… and I know how sisters worry about each other… I still remember.” – She basically whispered the last part, thinking of Laurel and all the moments they shared together, both good and bad, all the adventures and troubles, the romances and heart breaks…

“I only have five more days until Barry and Cisco open the portal back to my earth and you should come with me. It’s for your best interest, Kara. Please, you have to…”

“No.”

“Kara that may be the only…”

“I said No, Sara!” – Kara was adamant.

If Sara had come a few months earlier Kara would’ve thanked all the gods in all the universes that she had come, but now she cursed their names. It wasn’t fair. _It wasn’t fair damnit!_

 

_TBC_


	10. Chapter X: Of Blondes and troubles and even more blondes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi guys! Here’s the new chapter I hope you were looking forward to. We are almost at the end of our journey, so from now on your comments and kudos will be even more helpful. We have a lot of stuff happening in this chapter, there are some hints for what’s ahead and some things will slowly start making sense (Or at least I hope so). Just a fair warning though, this chapter is not very Gwen friendly, so if you really like her don’t be offended. One more thing, I am working on a new Supercorp fic, which I will be posting soon and I have so many new ideas about that one so I’m working on more than one fic at the moment and that might delay just a bit my updates (I will try not to, but still it’s best to warn you just in case). I’m looking forward to hearing your opinions on this update, I apologize for the mistakes and enjoy!

After her discussion with Sara, Kara felt even more tired than before, she had to be careful with her powers slowly disappearing, she wasn´t as strong as before. It wasn´t a huge change yet, but it was beginning to show. And so, with slumped shoulders and many questions and theories on her mind Kara made her way to her own room, it didn´t seem like a very good idea to return to Morgana right now, so she made her way to the rarely used spare room in the servant´s wing.

_It was truly a marvelous day. The first thing Morgana noticed was the gentle sun rays cascading all over them, bathing the green from the grass around with bright light that in turn made every leaf let out even more vibrant color. Morgana found herself lying under a tree with Kara sitting behind her, hugging her closely. The second thing the brunette noticed, was her clothes, she wasn´t wearing any of her dresses, she was dressed in dark blue trousers that felt rougher on her skin than the silk she was used to, but they were very comfortable never the less. Gone were her usual jewelries, instead she was wearing a simple four-leaf clover, silver necklace and an intricately made silver bracelet, and even her hair was gathered in a high pony tail. It was strange not to feel her curls flowing around, she felt almost too exposed, it would have been very unnerving for her had it not been for the warmth she was feeling inside her, warmth that washed through all of her body.  It was a warm day and there were many people around the tree they were sitting under, but they were far enough not to intrude on each other´s privacy. Closing her eyes and leaning further back into Kara she tilted her hear up to the sky and…_

And suddenly she was being awoken by a glass hitting the floor of her chambers. Morgana practically jumped out of her bed when she realized that a very sorry looking blonde stood in front of her.

“I’m sorry for waking you up my Lady. I only wanted to leave this for you, for when you woke up.” – She said looking at the silver bracelet, nestled in her hands.

“Hey! I didn’t expect to see you again, I’m so glad you decided to come back.” – Morgana permitted herself a bright smile after she recognized immediately the girl in front of her.

“I just arrived a few minutes ago and I remembered that last time you had troubles sleeping, so I wanted to surprise you with this. It’s a bracelet my mother gave me, it always casted away my nightmares and I believe it will do the same for you. After you treated me so well when I fought Arthur and my arm was injured, I wanted to repay the favor somehow. I also didn’t mean to wake you up, but, I accidentally ran into the table on my way out thus knocking off the vase and waking you up.” – Morgause was nervous, being in Morgana’s chambers and without an explicit invitation was a bold move, one she hoped she wouldn’t regret, but she had to give her the bracelet.

“I told you the last time you were here, you may call me Morgana. And don’t worry about it, I’ll help you clean it up, however, I cannot except this gift, it is too precious for you.” – Morgana said with a kind smile.

“Oh no, I will clean the glass myself, last thing I want is you cutting yourself with a broken shard because you’re still half asleep. It would mean a lot to me if you accept this bracelet my La… Morgana” – The blonde amended quickly and began collecting the glass of the floor even quicker, not waiting for Morgana to have a chance at contradicting her.

“Though if I am to call you Morgana, please address me by my name as well. I’ve never been overly fond of people using my title, I don’t think the title is more important than the person.”

“Nicely said, Morgause. I hope I’ll see more of you around here. Last time we didn’t have a chance to get to talk and I’d like to get to know you better. After all it’s not every day I see a woman kick Arthur’s butt, most women just try to sleep with him.” – Morgana laughed at the memory, it was truly a funny thing to see the mighty prince Arthur Pendragon lying in the mud, pouting because a woman (other than Morgana) beat him in front of the king himself.

“What would you say, if I invited you to lunch later today and then you can see how me and my cousin Nimueh train. She was the one that prepared me to challenge Arthur, I’m sure you’ll like her. If you want you could spar with us later, I have seen you practice with a sword and I think you stand a chance at winning even.” – Said Morgause with a bashful smile.

The two women were beginning to look like giggling schoolgirls rather than a knight and a Lady, but neither of them cared at that moment. It wasn’t like there was others in the room to see them. Besides, Morgana didn’t want to pass up the chance of getting the thought of Kara and everything between them out of her head for a while.

“I would love that.” – Morgana admitted.

“Okay then, let’s meet at the stables at noon and we can go to the river and eat lunch there, my cousin will join us after that for our training session.” – With that Morgause excused herself and walked out of Morgana’s room.

The brunette was eying the bracelet that her blonde friend left behind and after long consideration she decided that it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try and slipped it carefully on her wrist, feeling much lighter all of a sudden.

When Morgana was finally dressed, flashes of last night invaded her mind again, realizing she could’ve handled the situation better she made her way to Kara’s room on the other end of the castle. Since they began their relationship, Kara rarely spend the nights away from Morgana and this walk down the halls of the castle made Morgana’s stomach clench, she was nervous and wanted to get over with this stupid fight. Remembering her dream calmed her, until now all she dreamt of were terrible situations where death followed her like a loyal companion, but tonight’s dream was different, somehow reassuring.

*** In Kara’s room***

“Kara, keep calm or I won’t be able to tie that corset right and you’ll end up naked as the day you were born during breakfast. And as much as I’m sure that Morgana would appreciate the view, Uther might feel a little different… or not, I’m not really sure now that I think about it.” – Sara laughed and gave one sharp pull on the laces.

“Ugh! _Don’t_ think about it Sara!” – Kara almost shouted her disgust at that thought.

“Come on, skirt, cheer up a little, you two got in a fight, so what? It’s not like you can’t fix it. You’ll see she will feel much inclined to reconciliate after she sees you in this dress.”

“She was very angry Sara, I hope you’re right though. I have just five days to fix it and then tell her to come with me.” – It was that last bit of this sentence that Sara feared the most. She wanted Kara to fix things with Morgana, she knew that if she was to leave her mind wouldn’t have left her in peace if she left things in such a messy state, but bringing Morgana with them… that was a whole other question Kara was adamant about.

“Do you even know how to put on my corset Sara or are you just enjoying the view from behind?” – sassed Kara, sensing Sara had stopped lacing her corset and was deep in thought.

“I’ll have you know that these things are much easier to take off than to put on, Kara. Now stay still.”

“I didn’t know _Sara Lance_ had such patience as to unlace a corset.” – The taller blonde smirked.

“Who said anything about unlacing? You know, there’s a reason I always keep a pocket knife with me.” – Sassed back Sara and bit the side of Kara’s neck teasingly, but carefully enough not to leave a mark when suddenly a voice Kara knew all too well filled the room she was in.

“Kara, I was thinking about…” – Morgana stopped midsentence, taking in the moment she had walked in on.  Kara half dressed in the yellow dress Morgana loved seeing her in with Sara standing on her tiptoes behind her, seemingly kissing the reporter’s neck.

Morgana had come to catch up with Kara before breakfast, wanting to talk with the blonde about her words from last night and desperately thinking of how much she wished she had reacted differently and now she was seeing this…

Was Kara playing some kind of twisted game with her? She had come to apologize, but now she wasn’t sure anymore that she wanted to do that. After opening and closing her mouth a few times, Morgana shook her head and quickly moved to exit the room, of course Kara followed immediately, but the brunette was practically running away from her.

“Morgana! Morgana, wait!” – Finally catching up with her, Kara grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her.

“ _Let go_ , Kara” – The brunette said with such seriousness in her voice that Kara complied without any protest, but she was so stunned by the coldness in those green eyes in front of her that she couldn’t say a single word.

Morgana looked like she could battle Achilles himself and win, she looked furious and just when Kara was sure that she was going to get slapped, Morgana took a step back, took a deep breath and calmly addressed her, just like any other servant of the castle.

“I don’t know what is going on, Kara. I don’t know if you are playing with me or why you act strangely lately. I trust you with my life and you already know that, but how can I continue like that if you don’t even tell me what’s bothering you?”

“Morgana… I can’t… I can’t tell you right now, but I will soon, I promise. I love you and I really need you to trust me right now.” – Kara pleaded, she had never been on the receiving end of Morgana’s indifference and now the mighty Lady of the castle seemed to have resigned herself to the circumstance and seemed to have no desire to fight for them anymore. 

“You say you love me and yet you intentionally hide things from me and go around with that Sara Lance while leaving me behind completely.” – There was supposed to be hurt in these words, they were supposed to sting, but somehow it was much worse. They seemed distant, indifferent and the only thing worse than hate even, is indifference.

“I’d never leave you behind.” – Kara almost whispered, Morgana being completely oblivious of the double meaning of that sentence.

“Too late, Kara. It seems I was right last night… it just wasn’t meant to be.” – And with that she walked away without even flinching.

Kara felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, she couldn’t breathe, her hands became too cold all of a sudden and her mind was going crazy with the so many different options of what to do in that moment, but her body was paralyzed. That’s when a warm hand rested on her shoulder and Sara Lance guided her gently back to her room.

“Kara, come sit down.” – Sara tried, but with no luck.

“She’s done Sara. I can’t believe she’d say that it just wasn’t meant to be, after everything that happened. These six months felt like a lifetime and I can’t… I just can’t leave her in a few days.”

“Kara, listen to me…”

“No, Sara, I…”

“Kara!” – It was a rather loud shout, but she did manage to stop the rambling from the girl in front of her.

“Kara, you still have time to make it right. Wait until after breakfast and go talk to her. She may need some space, but I can see how much she loves you. I promise you, everything will work out.”

And after some good twenty minutes of comfortable silence and careful planning Kara was calm enough to go and have breakfast with Sara and the others.

*** Just after breakfast ***

Kara stuffed the last muffin Michael had saved especially for her, she searched the common room and the gardens for Morgana, but when she didn’t find her, Kara made her way to Morgana’s room as quick as possible without seeming too eager. She was just about to knock on the door of the room when it open and instead of the Lady of Camelot she saw Gwen exiting the room with some of Morgana training clothes.

“Gwen, hi!” – Kara smiled, even though she didn’t like Gwen very much, she tried to be polite to her for Merlin’s sake, what that boy saw in Gwen was beyond Kara, but still, she was raised with manners.

“Hello, Kara.” – Gwen answered with a bright smile, that was odd, she never smiled at Kara or Morgana.

“You are in high spirits today; do you know where Morgana is?”

“Yes actually. She was with Morgause just now and they were heading to the stables, she instructed me to go for her training clothes, I think they were talking about training together or something like that.” – Figures Gwen would be happy then, that way she got to enjoy a free day for herself.

Morgause was not someone she had met and that definitely intrigued Kara.

“Let me get those for you, I was heading there myself anyway.” – It couldn’t have sounded more obvious even if she’d tried, but Gwen didn’t say a thing and just handed her the clothes and the sword that was hanging from the left side of her belt.  It made sense, Morgana was frustrated and she wanted to get it out, training was her healthiest outlet to do so.

 Kara had no idea whether she used her super speed or not, but next thing she knows, she is walking straight to where Morgana and another blonde seem to be having an amusing conversation next to the stables.

“Morgana.” – That was the familiar voice the brunette hoped not to hear for the rest of the day.

“You requested these.” – Said Kara handing her the clothes and the sword.

“Thank you, Kara” – _Rao the name seemed so forced_ – Kara cringed inwardly.

“I wanted to talk to you about some things, but if you’re decided to go and train we can talk about that at dinner.” – She tried.

“I am having company for dinner, Kara, it would have to wait.” – Morgana just cut her off.

“Well I could accompany you to the training grounds and we could talk until the nights gather for their training.” – Kara tried again, but Morgana had already turned to pack her clothes on Aithusa that was waiting patiently for her.

“The Lady is well accompanied, don’t worry, your assistance is appreciated, but no longer needed. You can retire back to the castle, thank you.” – The blonde beside Morgana intervened before she had the chance to and Kara was baffled at the impertinence her tone radiated.

“I am sorry, but I don’t take orders from you.” – Kara stood straighter in front of the other blonde, she wasn’t much taller than Morgana, so that still made Kara the tallest of the group.

“She is a knight, Kara.” – Morgana said, finally returning in time to catch Kara’s last comment and stop the heated discussion that was formed in front of her. She hated playing the rank card with her blonde, but her pride wouldn’t let her show any weakness now and besides Morgana didn’t trust Morgause enough, knowing that the blonde could go and speak directly with Uther about Kara’s insubordinate behavior and that would be no good for either of them.    

“And a friend, I am spending the day with Morgause and her cousin, now please, do as you were told.” – Morgana continued.

“But what if you need my help?”

“The lady is in good hands, even the king saw how his son yield to me.” - It was a dismissive sentence and when the brunette and Morgause made their way to the horses already waiting for them, Kara felt the same hurt and anger as this morning. She had four days left and Morgana wouldn’t even talk with her.

Walking back to the castle, she nearly knocked Merlin off while both of them were crossing the hallways.

“Merlin! Hold on, what’s gotten you so worried?” – Kara asked after giving him a hand to get up on his feet again

“I must find Arthur, Uther is conveying the war council, he wants to renew the campaign against the druids, he doesn’t like them becoming bolder and entering Camelot even during their holydays when they are obligated not to attack. It’s forbidden for them to take life on such bright days.”

“Well let me help you look for him then.” – Kara said and they both began searching around the castle.

After looking twice all over the castle, both Kara and Merlin were already tired and desperate to find Arthur, Uther was not known for his patience after all.

“Merlin, I was wondering, do you know who a knight named Morgause is?” – Kara approached the subject carefully while the two were making their way to the back side of the castle where the training grounds, the gardens and the armory were. 

“Where did you hear about her?” – Asked Merlin, surprised.

“I just saw her with Morgana this morning and…”

“Ohh, trouble in paradise huh?” – The boy interrupted teasingly and Kara smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

“Shut up, I shouldn’t have asked, just forget about it.”

“Hey come on, seriously though, I have only seen her once before, when she defeated Arthur in a public duel. She was quite keen to show off in front of Morgana for some reason, I never like her though, she was nice, but something seemed off with her.”

And that was all it took for Kara’s mind to start running probable scenarios again. This conversation would’ve ended much later, had it not been for the loud clatter that came from the armory. It was unusual for the weapons to just fall, they were all carefully placed on the walls and shelves and they were pretty heavy for the wind to just knock them over, so the pair went to check it out. Neither of them would ever speak again of what they saw once they arrived, but let’s just say that it was just Kara’s luck to walk in on people “getting at it” in the work place, or in that case the armory.

Walking just in time to see a pair of legs wrapped around Arthur’s back and his hands pushing the body in front of him to the wall, and him trusting slowly back and forth was something Kara would have plenty of nightmares about. A variety of swords and axes were scattered on the floor from the broken shelf just on the right of the unknown girl that was still holding on the wood with one hand, clutching hard. Had it not been for the distinctive darker tone of the skin of the legs wrapped around his waist, she’d have been furious since that was one of the exact nightmares her mind tortured her with. Ever since she started her relationship with Morgana those nightmares had intensified tenfold and the nights where the brunette managed to sleep more or less tranquil, the blonde was the one turning from one side to the other. Come to think of it, it was all like a déjà vu for her, with the minor difference of the girl pressed between Arthur and the wall, but everything else was the same, even the way the weapons had fallen around.

While Kara was blushing like a tomato, Merlin was somehow more used to these types of situations, living in the castle for years would do that to a person. It was Merlin who cleared his throat loudly and the pair in front of them quickly jumped apart startled and breathing erratically. Arthur quickly composed himself and now it was Merlin’s time to blush and be at loss for words since the girl that was pulling hastily on her dress was none other than Gwen. The same Gwen that Merlin so desperately wanted to impress.

“Merlin… and Morgana’s servant…” – Arthur seemed to change his voice from happy to forcefully polite and slightly irritated when addressing Kara and not even by her name. For some reason, the only person in Camelot who seemed to like her was Morgana, she definitely missed her home in situations such as this one. Talking with her friends and having them close was always very important to her, though lately many things had changed… well dwelling on this wouldn’t do her any good, so Kara concentrated on the situation at hand.

“Ah yes… sorry to interrupt… we… the king is looking for you. He’s summoned the war council and he wants you there, something about the druids.” – Merlin tried to sounds as happy as always, but Kara could see how much effort he was putting into the act and she truly felt bad for him. Gwen was chasing Arthur like a puppy, who in turn was interested in Morgana, who was with Kara who had no idea what was happening now, Gwen did dance with Merlin on the feasts and accepted his gifts, but she also never stopped trying to get Arthur’s attention… it was a messy situation indeed.

“Oh god, not another war.” – Arthur mumbled under his nose, but not out of fear, but more out of boredom. He was used to fighting knights, but the druids didn’t have the same preparation as the knights of Camelot, therefor it was almost a slaughter for them every time the two groups went against each other on the battlefield. Arthur was a knight after all, he didn’t like to kill, he liked to fight and let the opponent surrender with honor, but not kill a man or a woman that was clearly unprepared and unfit for battle.

The druids were resilient people though, and what they lacked in military preparation, they made up for in determination. They wouldn’t stop until they killed their opponents, even if that meant they had to claw their eyes out with their bare hands. And so, brutality answered with viciousness and the battled between knights and druids, even though they were far apart, were always bloody and heavy on the mind. What people did, what people saw… all the little details of the bloody battlefield were imprinted in their memories and many were scarred in some way or another from these experiences. That’s why nobody wanted to fight the druids if it could be avoided. Camelot was a just place, it just needed a just king, not one marked by grief and loss.

Gwen, Merlin and Kara silently made their way back to the main part of the castle and the silence between them was charged with tension. Neither daring to break it with useless explanations or false statements.

“Kara, I have to go and get some herbs for Gaius, I’ll see you later.” – Said Merlin not wanting to seem rude to just suddenly change directions, but Kara understood perfectly well the true reason behind his comments and didn’t say a thing, sometimes it was better to leave a person sort through his thoughts alone and that was one of those moment.

“Wait, Merlin… I’ll come and help you.” – Said Gwen, but Merlin interrupted her.

“That’s not necessary Gwen, I’m sure you’d like to relax today since the lady Morgana isn’t here.” – The obvious part of “relax after the strenuous activity you were involved in just a few minutes ago” was left unsaid out loud, but it might as well have been for all the difference it made.

“You can’t have them both Gwen.” – Said Kara with a bitter tone, it was clear that Arthur wasn’t interested in the darker girl for more than just a momentary enjoyment, but still Kara’s comment made Gwen snap.

“Worry about your life Kara, I may be between two, but you are already in second place. Seems like Morgana has a soft spot for blondes, she did replace you rather quickly.” – That was the drop that spilled the glass for Kara. Without even thinking, her right hand moved on her own and slapped Gwen across the cheek.

The curly haired girl was in shock of what had just happened, but a moment later her mind caught up with what had just transpired. She had a choice, either continue this fight with Kara which wouldn’t end good for neither of them or go after Merlin and still try and salvage her friendship with him, seems like the slap she just received, knocked some sense into her, because she quickly turned around and ran to the direction Merlin had walked to.

*** In the throne room***

The knights and king were already gathered around the table with spread out maps of the region and discussing strategies when the wooden door opened loudly and Arthur came in.

“How gracious of you my son, to honor us with your presence.” – Said Uther with clear patronizing voice.

“I was busy father and Merlin forgot to relay the message right away.” – Tried to give some sort of explanation.

“Oh right, because I was hunting butterflies.” – Said the king.

“Anyhow, now that you are here we can begin planning the attack. We were thinking of diving the army in two, one would serve as a distraction while the others will flank them and attack from being. Once they are trapped with no exit, our knights will be more than capable of finishing them once and for all.”

“I don’t think such brutality is needed father, they are not known for their fighting abilities. They lack the discipline and technique we all have. Perhaps, just capturing and relocating them would be a better solution.” – Arthur tried.

“Are you saying you know how to rule better than me, boy? Are you saying that you know what’s better for my kingdom than me?” – Uther’s voice was loud enough to make all the knights in the room bow their heads and look very intently the maps on the table.

“I wouldn’t dare, father, but…”

“Then stop arguing and gather your men, you’ll need to prepare. The scouts we sent said that they were preparing for another celebration of theirs in four days. That’s when we attack.” – Uther said decidedly.

Preparing for a celebration? Scratch the previous statement of “almost a massacre” it would definitely result in a damn genocide. The druids weren’t just men, there were women and children. No knight of Camelot could raise their sword to a child and that was exactly why most of them would die when said child taught to hate them since birth, plunges the knife in their neck.

*** Later in the afternoon***

Kara had spent the day planning the return to her planet with Sara and talking about Morgana, even though Sara was against it, she knew Kara wouldn’t leave the brunette behind and so she reluctantly agreed to take her with them.

Once the plan was clear, she had nothing left to do. It wasn’t anything complicated actually, they’d have to be at the circle of stones near the north edge of the forest, where the river originated from and wait for the sun to hit its highest point in the sky. Basically, wait until noon and then the portal would open and they could pass through. The only problem was that there were numerous rumors about druids hiding around there, using the fresh water and the trees as hiding from the knights, some say that the druid’s camp was there, others saying that it was filled with poison weeds that made the zone impossible to live, but those rumors were never confirmed. A few knights patrolled the area every now and then, and neither of them had reported suspicious, of course no one had noticed the blue tattoos they had on the heel of their feet either, but that’s another question.

Kara spent all the afternoon in the kitchens with Michael. She wanted to keep herself busy or her mind would drive her crazy and the chef proved to be an excellent distraction, teaching her how to bake properly and even letting her do a simple peach cake with a dash of rosemary, honey and violets all by herself.

“You seem troubled today, Kara.” – Michael finally commented.

“I am just thinking of stuff.” – Kara tried to brush it off, but Michael only arched his right grey eyebrow and for a second she was reminded so much of Morgana doing exactly the same gesture.

“Beautiful green eyes, long curly dark hair and a dashing smile _stuff_?” – He teased.

It was easy to talk to Michael, at this point he seemed more like a family than a mere servant, so Kara went on talking with him, keeping their conversation light, he shared a few more stories from Morgana’s growing up and they laughed wholeheartedly, until Kara picked up the unmistakable clapping of hooves on stone and what clearly was a few small grunts from Aithusa, that made Kara excuse herself from the kitchens and run outside to greet Morgana and finally talk to her. 

Just as Kara expected Morgana was dismounting Aithusa, but the surprise was that she had brought back another girl with her and Morgause, she was tall, with dark hair and ocean blue eyes. Morgana was laughing at something Morgause had said when Kara made her way to them.

“Morgana, we really need to talk.” – Kara tried again, she didn’t even bother with pleasantries. 

“I am sorry Kara, but it’s already dinner time and as you can see I have guests to entertain. We could talk tomorrow before I go out to the caves, I promised to show them the fireflies that live there, you know how beautiful it gets there when the sun is setting.”

And boy did she knew… They had gone there a couple of times. The caves that Morgana was talking about weren’t too big, but they were quite tall and the forest around them was pretty dense, but the fireflies that flew around there were shining with differently colored lights due to the numerous types of flowers that were around. The insects ate plant pollen and nectar and turns out that the different flowers give the fireflies their distinctive glows. Seeing the small lights slowly gain more and more glow was amazing and when it was only them, the stars and Kara and Morgana, it felt magical. But then again, everything was magical with Morgana by her side.

“I am sure whatever it is, _Sara_ would be more than willing to help you with it.” – Morgana dismissed her again, taking Aithusa’s reins and taking her back to the stables, followed by Morgause and the other unknown woman.

Out of nowhere, Merlin appeared by her side and grabbed Kara’s arm, dragging her with him to the side where no one could hear them talk.

“Kara, why exactly is Nimueh riding alongside Morgana AND coming into the castle?” – He asked obviously worried.

“Who?” – Kara had no idea what was Merlin talking about, but she thought he was still dealing with this afternoon’s situation and that was why he looked so angry, but the worried expression didn’t add up to that. Looking at the three women walking happily back to the castle together and disappearing towards Morgana’s room was something that caused bad feelings in both Merlin and Kara, but for completely different reasons.

“The brunette with Morgana and Morgause is called Nimueh, she is bad news Kara. Really bad news!”

“Oh, she’s Morgause’s cousin. Wait, what do you mean, is she dangerous?” – Kara tensed.

“Remember when you first came and we had that chat about magic and everything? Well Nimueh and I have a history.” – Kara’s eyes widened.

“Don’t get too excited, she and I are ancient history, but what she did to Camelot is a quite recent event. She poisoned the water supplies and killed one third of Camelot’s people! Trouble follows wherever she goes and Morgana still doesn’t know her magic well enough. Magic is a temptation, Kara. A power that very few can control and not let be controlled by it instead. I am not sure Morgana is ready for that test and I sure as hell know that Nimueh won’t pass the opportunity to play with her mind… She’s an expert in that.” – That last part Merlin said while obviously remembering memories long buried in his mind.

First Gwen, now Nimueh, it definitely wasn’t Merlin’s luckiest day today.

“We have to think of something and separate them before it gets too late then. Merlin, you know Morgana isn’t a bad person, come on, you know her.” – Only Merlin didn’t say anything to that. Once he never would have doubted Morgana, but after everything Gwen was saying to him about her, he wasn’t sure anymore.

“Merlin…” – Kara said again, unable to believe that her friend would doubt Morgana so much, but then she remembered what the druids were talking about when they attacked six months ago, they were sent to kill Morgana and now it was clear that she hadn’t misheard the name. She was such a fool to trust Merlin. Now, it all made sense and Kara just excused herself and went back to her room, searching for Sara. Only the canary would be able to help her now.

 

**Back in Kara’s room**

“We have a huge problem Sara.” – said Kara as soon as she opened the door. Explaining the whole story with Morgana from the beginning turned out to be quite the challenge, so much had happened and yet it all seemed like she had landed in Camelot just a few days ago.

“Kara, there is nothing you can do if she doesn’t want to talk with you and even less if she doesn’t want to come to your earth…” – But seeing the look that Kara was giving her, she rectified quickly.

“But, since I know we’ll end up having the same discussion as before, I will do my best to help you out. Don’t make any rushed decisions, I need to go for a walk and think of a something and tomorrow we’ll find way to talk to her.” – Said Sara, trying to calm the blonde. Even though the warning about the rushed decisions came from Sara herself, she was never one to wait either.

***Back in Morgana’s room***

“I had no idea you were such a troublemaker, Morgause.” – Said Morgana laughing. She along with Morgause and Nimueh had been setting on the table in Morgana’s room eating slowly from the delicious food Michael had prepared and laughing at the stories each told.

“You should have seen her when my mom, her aunt, was trying to teach her how to swim. I swear it was like trying to make a giraffe dance!” – Continued Nimueh, laughing even more.

The wine they had during dinner was saying its word and now, they were refilling the glasses as if it was water.

“I am so happy you came back Morgause, I can certainly use a friend like you here. And of course, I am glad you finally introduced me to that famous cousin of yours.” – Morgana said.

“The pleasure is all ours Morgana. I also wanted to see you again.” – Admitted the blonde and a shiver ran through Morgana. She wasn’t supposed to feel like that with any other but Kara and in all honesty, she missed Kara, she wanted hear these words from Kara’s lips and nor Morgause’s, but she couldn’t deny the happiness that comment made her feel. Before she had the chance to do something foolish like kissing the blonde in front of her, she quickly took her glass and lifted it for a sip, only to find it empty.

“Ah it seems we have run out of wine with all this talking. Let me just refill the jug and I’ll be right back.” – Morgana hurried to the door, leaving the two women nodding in agreement.

It wasn’t like Morgana didn’t know her way around the castle, but the wine in her system made her steps a bit slower and her head a bit fuzzy. Refilling the jug, she began making her way back to her room. The cold air from the night was finally beginning to chase away the blurriness from her vision, but her reflexes were considerably slower and she had no time to fight the figure that came behind her and spun her around so quickly that the jug of wine fell from her hands and shattered on the floor.

“You?! What right do you have to sneak up on me and treat me in such way?” – She husked out obviously angry at the blonde in front of her. For a moment, the thought of “ _There’s just too many blondes around_ ” crossed her head, but when she saw who it was that pushed her harshly backwards until she hit the wall, her gaze darkened with anger.

“Did you and Kara needed a refill as well?” – In this case sassy attitude wasn’t very good when paired with alcohol, but then again that was Morgana, so it was to be expected.

“Oh, come on! Get over your stupid jealousy already!” – Sara said with exasperation. Riling up Morgana was fun at the beginning, but it was beginning to cause inconveniences and that was the last thing she needed right now.

“How dare you…” – Morgana tried again, but Sara never gave her a chance to continue.

“Look, I’m smart and hot and I know that there isn’t a logical explanation why Kara wouldn’t want to sleep with me, but I guess when you’re in love logic flies out the window, so listen to me carefully. Yes, Kara loves you, I won’t repeat that, we all know that, so stop acting like a jealous teenager and pull yourself together, we have something very serious to talk about. Besides, I prefer brunettes.” – Sara said determinately.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Morgana nodded once with her head and tried to make her way back to the kitchens, but her feet intertwined and she grabbed Sara on instinct.

“Though from the looks of it you can’t even tell me your full name now.” – Reasoned Sara again.

“Stop being a smart ass and help me to the kitchens, Sara.”

“Aaand we’re back to being a Lady with manners, good, let’s go.” – Sara said and helped Morgana to the table in the left corner of the kitchens.

“Listen to the ingredients I’m telling you and mix them in a cup, if you wanted to talk about something serious you certainly had the worst timing in the world.” – Morgana complained.

“Man, you’re bossy, are you always like that or is it because of your bitchy mood lately?”

“Ha ha, you’re funny.” – Said back Morgana, patronizing her maybe more than she should.

“Okay talk, I don’t think you have coffee here, so I’m all ears for these ingredients.”

“No idea what that is, but no, I have never heard of it. Okay let’s see, grab two eggs, some tomato sauce, a pinch of black pepper, a cardamom seed, crush it please…”

After a dozen other ingredients that should _never ever_ mix under any normal circumstance, Morgana’s miraculous drink was ready and she began drinking it quickly.

“Okay, you wanted to talk… let’s talk.” – Said Morgana with clear voice, no trace of the earlier consumed wine evident in her green eyes either, she was still very tired and a bit sore from the day she had, but she was conscious enough to think straight again. Or as _straight_ as she could manage anyway.

 

_3 days left_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN1: Morgana has been having nightmares, this one is true and we all know it. The thing is, being in such an intense relationship has changed something and now Kara gets the occasional nightmare too. Again, we all know Morgana’s dreams are prophetic, but the future isn’t set in stone so said dreams might come true, but no exactly in the way they were dreamt. See you next week!


	11. Of love and lust and life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! So, this is the first chapter of the finale, which will be divided in two. I thought a lot about how to post it, but if I had posted it as one chapter it would’ve been too long, so here you have the first part of the finale. I don’t know how this thing will end, honestly, the story is kind of writing itself the moment I sit to write. I may be posting the second part of the finale this weekend, but I can’t guarantee anything. I am sorry in advance for the grammar mistakes, I didn’t have time to proofread it. Thank you all for the sweet and motivating reviews you guys leave, I love hearing your opinions and deeply appreciate each kudos and each comment. Enjoy!

Sara was expecting and in a certain sense she was prepared for the backlash of her explanations, she was prepared for the tears, the denial, the cries, the frustration even for the fury that Morgana would feel after everything she had just told her. She was half prepared for the insistence of finding another way, half expecting even the anger that could follow after she basically told her that she shouldn’t go with Kara. And yet… neither of those things came. There was no outraged discussion, nor exasperated pleas, there was no irascible reaction at all and after a moment of complete silence that began worrying Sara.

Most of the people, ordinary people, would be quite angry after hearing they have to let the love of their life go away forever, but then again, Morgana was never ordinary why would she start behaving like one now?

“Morgana, do you understand what I just explained to you?” – Sara asked quietly, touching Morgana’s hands carefully. She was freezing! Morgana’s hands were as cold as ice. The brunette was the personification of calm and for a moment Sara thought she saw her eyes reddening, but the seconds passed and the tears she expected never came.

Morgana was stoic, frozen in time, looking pointedly the chipped surface of the wooden table, her mind running through everything Sara just explained to her and sentences like “She won’t go without you, but you can’t go with her”, “Kara will die if she stays here”, “I know you love her, but she needs to go back to her own world…” kept replaying in her mind. How was she supposed to take this news? Crying the frustration of the situation couldn’t even cover half of the emotions she was feeling, so she decided, if she couldn’t express all these emotions then she’d show no emotion. Fate had already made its move and Morgana found herself in check, one more move before the inevitable check mate.

“I understand perfectly, Sara. But I can’t promise you I won’t go with her.” – Morgana said retrieving her hands back from the touch.

“Dear God, Morgana… You can’t play with time like that! Kara came here by accident and she screwed up the time continuum enough already, you can’t just jump universes. It doesn’t work that way.” – Sara was getting desperate already, she expected resistance, but this uncertainty was much more unnerving.

Morgana couldn’t take it anymore, her mind was telling her one thing, her heart the complete opposite and she needed time to think, she needed time to be with Kara and kiss her and hold her close, but time was exactly what she didn’t have.

“I know what I have to do and I also know what I want to do. I can’t and won’t make you any promises, my intention is not to inflict pain or suffering on anyone, let alone Kara, but I’ve had too many people taken away from me and I’m no saint, Sara, don’t expect me to behave like one. So, just as I don’t make any promises, please don’t make any more efforts trying to persuade me to just let her go.” – Said Morgana while getting up and moving towards the door of the kitchens. The only thing she wanted was to go back to her room, but the problem was, she forgot that she wasn’t alone there, so instead of going there, she just ran towards the only place where she felt like she could breathe again, Kara’s room.

It was pure torture, it was a bittersweet sensation to finally stop in front of the wooden door behind which the most beautiful and gentle person was laying on the bed with eyes wide open, restless, turning from one side to the other. The gentle knock on the door startled both of them and it felt like forever until Kara opened slightly the door. For a moment Kara wondered if her eyes were deceiving her, she had been thinking about telling Morgana everything tomorrow, but ever since Sara went out for a walk, she had been pacing up and down, back and forth, gathering courage and chickening out each time she made more than two steps towards Morgana’s room. She could see her room window from her own room, she could see the candles were still lit and she could also see the silhouettes of three women in Morgana’s room, surely the brunette was having fun with her new friends, the last thing Kara wanted was to hurt her more, Morgana deserved to remain happy at least for tonight. But Kara had overlooked one teeny tiny detail, Morgana wasn’t happy, not without her, but the brunette was a magnificently proud creature and she’s never have admitted it.

Kara wanted to ask the girl in front of her what had happened, but her gut was telling her that she already knew what had happened, no idea how, but it was obvious… Sara had talked with Morgana. There was no other reason why the brunette would be here now, standing bare feet, shaking visibly and looking at her with furious, glassy eyes.

“Morgana, I…” – Kara tried to talk to her, tried to ask her if she wanted to come in or talk or even argue, but Morgana only rushed in the room, closed the door and hugged her. She hugged her so tightly that if Kara was a mere human, she’d have at least one broken rib. This hug was never like the tender and gentle ones they used to share before, it wasn’t warm and comforting, it was strong and desperate. It wasn’t a hug that reminded her of the long days after which Morgana would hug her all night in their sleep, it was a hug that you’d expect before a long and uncertain journey. Nothing about this hug was happy, Kara could feel Morgana’s heart thumping rapidly in her chest, her shallow breaths, the burning, hot drops of water down her neck, the exact spot that was only kissed before, was now soaking wet from the tears of the most precious person Kara had ever met and there was nothing she could do, but return the hug. Talking was overrated, banal in a moment like this one. Nothing ever said could cover the full intensity of their feelings, it was as impossible as trying to invent a new color in the color wheel.

“Hey, come on, come to bed.” – Said Kara after a while when Morgana finally began easing her grip around the blonde’s shoulders.

After a few more hours, Morgana’s breathing had evened out, finally resting, finally in Kara’s arms again.

“I won’t leave you alone, I promise.” – Kara vowed whispering and permitted dreamless sleep to claim her too.

 

_2 Days Left_

The morning came too soon for their liking and Morgana found herself waking up first. She woke up content, smiling to find Kara holding her tightly against her, she was happy for a moment, but when memories of last night flooded her consciousness it became too much to have Kara this close and she gently extracted herself from the sleeping blonde.

She had come last night to her, needing to see her, needing to have her close, knowing fully well she’d regret her decision, but it was worth it. If she only had two days with Kara she’d make sure to use them fully.

Making her way back to her own room, Morgana saw another familiar blonde walking quickly with a saddle in her hands and rushing to the stables.

“Morgause!” – Called out Morgana.

“Morgana! We were so worried when you didn’t come back last night. What happened?” – She asked with truly preoccupied voice.

It wasn’t a story Morgana felt ready to discuss with Morgause as much as she liked her, so she settled for a little white lie.

“I am sorry I worried you, the multiple staircases on my way back resulted to be more challenging then I initially expected and I thought I’d sit for a second in the kitchens, but I guess I fell asleep.” – Morgana laughed it off.

She was almost certain Morgause didn’t believe her, but the blonde didn’t seem to want to press the issue further, she always gave permitted Morgana her privacy and that didn’t change now.

“Well, I am sorry I didn’t accompany you in that case. I liked spending time with you, I hope we get the chance to do that soon again.”

“Soon? Are you leaving? But you just came…” – Morgana tried to understand what was happening, first Kara is leaving, now Morgause…

“I am afraid I must go, Morgana.” – Morgause said looking at the ground, she was sad and that much was clear to Morgana.

“You are sad, what happened Morgause? Is it because I offended you last night? I really didn’t mean to…” – But before the brunette could continue, Morgause stopped her.

“No, no. It wasn’t because you did anything wrong, believe me. It’s just that, a friend of Nimue found us this morning while we were searching for you and told us everything about Uther’s plan to attack the last remaining druids… I… I had to tell you before, but I wasn’t sure how you’d react, but then we got to spend some time together and I saw that you couldn’t be more different than Uther and …” – Morgause was panicking, but Morgana remained calmed yet again. That was beginning to unnerve her, even though she felt nervous, her body was stoic and the only thing betraying her inner feelings were her freezingly cold hands, every time she was in a tense situation she remained calm, but on alter at the same time.

“It was you… You were with the druids the other night of Alban Arthan when they entered Camelot…” – Morgana said in what was almost a whisper, quickly touching her lips with one hand like she had just revealed the biggest secret of the girl in front of her and in a way… she had.

“You are a druid.”

“A priestess of the old religion, to be more exact, but yeah.” – Morgause said a little more relaxed now, seeing that Morgana didn’t run away instantly after realizing it.

“And Nimue… She was also with you, right? I knew she seemed too familiar to me somehow and I could only see your hair and lips from under your hood the other night, but I had a feeling you seemed familiar too.”

By this point, Morgana was having an out loud monologue with herself rather than a consistent conversation with Morgause, but as stupid as it seemed she needed the confirmation.

“There are many things you don’t know yet Morgana, you were born to do so many important things, you were born to be a queen, but nothing of that will be possible if Uther kills our kind.”

“ _Our_ kind?” – Morgana tried to sound surprised, but she knew very well what was Morgause talking about.

“Yes, Morgana, _our_ kind.” – Said Morgause and took Morgana’s right hand in hers, the touch unlocked something in Morgana, something she had tried to keep buried for a long time and both eyes shined in bright resin color for a few heart beats and suddenly an unvoiced understanding was reached.

“Go and be careful.” – Said Morgana, she didn’t want to lose another friend because of a foolish conflict.

“Be safe, Morgana.” – Said Morgause and quickly pecked her lips. Even though it lasted longer to be purely platonic, it wasn’t like her kisses with Kara either. She stood there watching the blonde ride away and quickly made her way back to the throne room.

Her hands were still cold and her feet burned from the furious steps she was making, not stopping for anything before reaching the throne room where Uther and Arthur were looking at the maps.

“I hope your men are ready Arthur, we march in two days. You know the terrain around the waterfall is treacherous, be prepared for a possible ambush and don’t forget that these people fight with magic, not with honor.” – Uther said looking at his son as the door opened and a furious Morgana entered the room without even knocking for permission beforehand.

“So, it’s true?! You are planning a massive slaughter of innocent people; didn’t you kill enough already?” – She asked Uther.

“Morgana…” – Arthur tried and Uther only looked at her with an angry stare.

“And you, Arthur! You are going to help him commit mass murder?” – She shouted even madder at the prince.

“That’s enough Morgana! Calm yourself and don’t forget to whom your talking!” – Uther shouted back.

These situations were the ones Arthur hated the most, Morgana was a headstrong young woman and Uther was the king who had the absolute authority. One was his best friend, the other one was his father, last time a confrontation like that happened, she ended up in prison for a day.

“You are planning on killing children and women! What a benevolent king you are if you’re ready to kill anyone who opposes you! What example for the future king are you?” – Morgana wasn’t backing up.

“Tread carefully Morgana or you might end up being accused of treason for your words.” – Uther said suddenly all too calm and like Morgana, that reaction was even worse than his anger. Maybe it was true what people say, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.

“Only a mad man hears the truth as treason.” – She answered equally calm.

“Morgana!” – Surprisingly enough it was Arthur who shouted this time and grabbed Morgana’s arm forcefully dragging her outside before Uther could even begin shouting orders for her incarceration… again.

Leaving Uther fuming behind, Arthur didn’t let go of Morgana until they were well into the corridors leading away from the throne room and right to Artur’s.

“You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut Morgana, you know how he is! Why do you feel the constant need to challenge him?”

“Because he is a weak king consumed with hatred and he corrupts everything he touches, you can’t listen to him Arthur. For god’s sake, killing all these people is wrong, you know they can’t even fight well!” – It was his turn to bare Morgana’s rage.

“What would you have me do, Morgana? Go behind his back? He’ll never make me king if I do that!”

“Is that your main concern? Being king? What people would want to follow a king like you who can’t defend his own opinion, who remains silent when there’s an injustice? Camelot was supposed to be a fair place, a place where we are all equal and yet he had always favored the knights and the noblemen.”

“Camelot is young, Morgana, the king is not. Thing will be different when I am king, you know I don’t want to attack the druids. I just can’t risk going behind his back!” – Arthur said decisively.

There was no sense in continuing this discussion, Morgana knew that there was nothing she could do to stop the attack, so she chose the world old strategy “If you can’t beat them, join them” only with a little twist.

Taking a step back, Morgana was quietly looking at the ground and after a moment she did what she had learnt to do best over the years living in the castle. She put neutral expression on her face, steeled herself and looked into Arthur’s eyes.

“Then I’m coming with you.”

“Are you crazy? Do you want to attend my funeral? Because if something happens to you, father would kill me for it. You know that despite his weird way of showing it, he loves you just as much as me. Besides you were _just_ telling me how against this you are, that sudden change of heart is very improbable.”

“I wasn’t asking for permission Arthur. You know I am better than any other knight to watch your back and if there is no other way… I can’t watch you die.” – She said with a softer voice. Morgana knew very well what Arthur wanted to hear and she played him right into her trap, sometimes playing with the male’s delusions were the fastest way to achieve a goal and Morgana never shied away for reaching her goals, whatever the cost was. This war was interfering with Kara’s plan, out of all the days and out of all the places the battle had to be directly below the field where the knights were planning their attack, she couldn’t just stand in her room while her world was crumbling down.

“Actually, I was going to take Merlin for this.” – Arthur said not even trying to sound convincing. They both knew Merlin wasn’t a good choice for a battle companion.

Morgana arched up an unbelieving eyebrow and smirked humorlessly.

“Yeah, right.”

“Okay, okay! We will talk with father after he has calmed down a little, but if you get hurt out there, I’ll kill you myself.” – Artur could already hear the “Absolutely not!” his father would surely say, but he learnt a long time ago that Morgana was indeed the best option when it came to picking your battle companion.

“As if you could ever touch me without my permission.” – And there was that sassy smile again.

Of course, Uther protested, of course he tried to pull the “I am the king and I say no” card, but nobody could resist Morgana’s insistent sweet words and big eyes. _Especially_ her father. Sounding apologizing and honestly upset, she managed to get Uther to agree with her and once this was taken care of she had to go and see Kara. They hadn’t talk all day and the conversation they needed to have couldn’t be avoided any more.

The sunset painted the sky in warm orange hues when Morgana made her way to Kara’s room, entering without even bother to knock on the door this time. She was ready to have a serious talk with the blonde, but when she saw what awaited her inside, her words froze in her throat, hell, her whole body froze in one place.

Kara’s room wasn’t as big as hers, but she always seemed much more inviting to Morgana, now every corner of the room was decorated with little white flowers, the same ones Kara used to put in her hair from time to time. On the table, there was a goblet of whine sweetened with honey and all sorts of sweets, undoubtedly Michael had been very busy today. There were small raspberry and lemon crème tartelettes, strawberry muffins, honey cakes, blueberry and blackberry parfait, peach eclairs and of course pineapple and chocolate rolls.

“Kara, what is all this?” – Morgana asked, but it wasn’t with the harsh tone from a few days ago, she was gentle and surprised even and that made Kara feel all warm inside.

“I know we have a lot to talk about, but I figured after last night, we could at least do it with our bellies full.” – Kara explained and smiled. That smile was brighter than the sun and Morgana didn’t stand a chance not to melt on the spot.

“We really do need to talk.” – There’s nothing more she would have liked than _not_ talking, but they needed to talk, at least for now.

“I know, I promise I will behave.” – Kara teased and Morgana shot her a look that could only mean one thing “Stop playing with fire.”

“Today I just learned that Uther was planning an attack against the druids in two days’ time.” – Morgana said and Kara’s smile quickly faded from her face. She expected to talk about the portal and Morgana going with her, but that was getting more complicated with each passing second.

“The problem is, that the attack is meant to take place not even a mile away from where your portal was supposed to open.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that though. I need to know that you’ll come with me. Please Morgana, I can’t imagine leaving you behind.” – Kara knew she should have listened to Morgana first and wait for her to finish, but that worry has been on her mind ever since Sara told her about the portal opening.

“I know we had our ups and downs, but I can’t lose you.” – Kara admitted almost ashamed of sounding so needy.

“You won’t lose me Kara. I promise you, whatever happens, you won’t lose me.” – Morgana said and moved closer to Kara, kissing her softly, conveying everything she felt towards the blonde.

Sure, the last couple of days seemed like a never ending emotional roller coaster ride, but Morgana wouldn’t waste any more time. Neither of them was guaranteed tomorrow, neither of them could see the shady future that awaited them, so why should they waste the wonderful present?

Soon the sweet kiss escalated to something much more, more aggressive, more urgent, more inviting and their clothes quickly decorated the hard castle floor. Their hands however, kept the leisure pace and when Morgana straddled Kara, both of them lost their interest in talking. Where one kissed, the other nipped, where one would tease the other would bite and where one would dig her nails, the other would moan and gasp. Yet the couches were never quite enough, they both needed more.

“I can’t lose this Morgana.” – Said Kara gently just as she put her hand on Morgana’s chest, right above her beating heart and trailed kisses from her neck to the side of her left breast.

“I am not leaving you, no matter the time continuum in the multiverse.” – The blonde continued.

Once they were completely naked and tangled around one another, it seemed much easier to say everything they had in their minds, no worries, no preoccupations of sounding stupid or desperate or childish.

Morgana let a single tear escape her eyes, she had never felt more loved than right now and she had no words to return Kara’s feelings, she had only actions to show her heart’s desires. And just like that she trailed kisses and licked playfully until she found that one spot on Kara’s slender neck that drove her crazy and sucked until a purple spot appeared and Kara threw her hear back, enjoying every second. Her powers were subsiding with every passing minute and that was probably the only positive side of it, she could finally wear proudly Morgana’s mark on her skin.

That night they didn’t sleep. They spent the whole night making each other scream in pleasure and it wasn’t as if either of them objected spending the night hours that way.  Merlin on the other hand didn’t appreciate the constant moaning and pleadings of “more”, “Rao, faster” and “don’t stop please” at all that were coming from Kara’s room, only a door away from his. At least Gaius was still on his trip to the outer villages, or that situation would’ve been far more embarrassing. He remembers the times when he’d tease Morgana a morning after a night like that, but after everything that he came to know from Kara and from the prophecies he just prayed that he would not have to kill her himself. She would put Arthur’s life and Camelot’s fate in danger, there was no question if Merlin would do what it took to stop her, he’d even give his own life, gladly, for Camelot and for Arthur.

Of course, Merlin knew of the war they were about to enter and her knew about Nimue and he saw the moment Morgause and Morgana shared in front of the stables, but he had yet to discover that things were even more complicated than that.

_1 Day Left_

The morning sun found Kara and Morgana snuggled together, neither sleeping, just resting contently and satisfied, one against the other. Just when Kara’s stomach growled they both remembered that they didn’t actually got to the pastries last night, too caught up in the moment, they hadn’t finished their conversation either.

“I think that means it’s time to eat something.” – Said Morgana kissing Kara’s side and tracing shapeless patterns on the blonde’s skin.

“It would be a waste not to try Michael’s works or art.” – Answered Kara.

“There is no greater work of art than you, love.” – Said Morgana and Kara kissed her passionately.

Of course, a kiss like that never ended with something chaste, it was like having a bite from the ambrosia of the gods, one bite wasn’t enough. And so, after another round of _morning exercise_ , they decided to get up and eat those deliciously looking sweets.   

Eating, showering and rushing back to bed was the only thing the couple managed to do before having the dreaded conversation of last night again.

“So, what is out plan for tomorrow?” – Kara asked and pulled Morgana closer to her, playing with her hair and gently caressing her face to which Morgana looked her with an arched eyebrow again, damn that eyebrow it made Kara fall in love more every time when she saw it.

“I promise I’ll let you finish talking.” – The blonde hurried.

“I was thinking, since it will be very close to your portal, maybe I would be able to find us a “safe passage” of a way. I know the grounds, I can navigate us around the battlefield so that no one sees us. Since I’ll be dressed with my armor, no one would dare question my movements on the battlefield, and you and Sara will be with me. In case we ran into trouble, Sara and I can take care of it.”

“Why would you be wearing your armor?... No, no, no… Please, tell me you didn’t sign up for a war!” – Kara stopped her movements.

“It was the only way Kara, we can’t get to the field where we need to go if we don’t go through the grounds around the waterfall, there is just no other route.”

“You are not fighting on the battlefield, Morgana. What were we talking about just last night?” – Kara tried, but she was obviously annoyed with the brunette’s decision.

“Come on, Kara. You know I am the best with a sword, please trust me on that one. Sara and I can fight our way through if we must, but you are getting weaker with every hour that passes, I’m not risking you, love. You told me you can’t lose me, that goes for you as well.” – Morgana spoke and for a moment seemed much older than she actually was.

“Why can’t we just go before and wait for the portal to open there? It would be much simpler.” – Kara asked.

“It’s a war territory Kara and the druids already know about the attack. They may not be such skilled fighters, but they have magic, powerful magic on their side and the place is already filled with traps, if we go with the knights we can use them to see where the druids have set their traps and not get caught in them.”

“But then the knights will be trapped.”

“It’s war Kara, both sides will have victims and that’s one war you can’t stop or prevent.” – Morgana knew that wasn’t something Kara wanted to hear, but at the moment they didn’t have an alternative. They didn’t have time to think of one, the simple fact was that… they didn’t have time.

_0 Days Left…_

_(TBC)_


	12. Chapter XII: Of love and lust and life – Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Here we are with the final Chapter of this journey! Oh I am so excited to hear from you on this one. I am sure many people will not like me after they read some bits of this chapter, but see the final notes and I’ll try to understand. I know this is the longest chapter until now and I had to post it earlier, but uni exams were kicking my butt. P.S Special thanks to a very special someone that recommended me to listen to a few songs of the French musical La légende du roi Arthur and I definitely recommend listening to the songs while reading the fic. Especially this one (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1b0wuICHvc) it definitely gives it the mysterious kick I was hoping for. Well I hope you like it, thank you for staying with me through this journey and stay tuned for the new fic in the series.

*Female voice talking*

“They say death is peaceful, they say it comes as a long awaited balm that suits any wound, like a relief of all the pain, they say death comes as a friend, as a long awaited guest, but what do they know? Liars.” To your eyes, death never seemed more of an unwanted enemy than right now. There is nothing peaceful about death; it is a myth, a chimera. Death is a spoiled, egoistic, petulant child who takes _what_ it wants _when_ it wants. Death is the cold you start feeling, creeping slowly through your limbs, when the oozing blood of the wound on your stomach is already soaking heavily the ground underneath your body. Dying makes you realize how much you wanted to live, how you didn’t have nearly enough time yet to feel the sun on your skin enough or the wind in your hair or the fruity taste of your one true love’s kiss on your lips… you don’t get to wake up next to her again and play with her hair, gently kissing her forehead, the tip on her nose until she lazily comes out of her slumber, her neck… Then you realize that what you once dreamt of, a life filled with love and adventures and who knows maybe even a house filled with kids someday… All that… is just never going to be now, because Death decided to claim you before you even got the chance to put a ring on your girl’s finger. All those fantasies, dreams, goals, desires, wishes, hopes about the future… they are gone in a blink of an eye. You regret it so much, you feel cheated by fate, by fortune, by destiny, by _life_ itself… and it angers you, but you cannot do anything except slowly bleed until you close your eyes for the last time and until your last breath leaves your body. So no, _Death is not peaceful_ , death is agonizingly torturous.

Yet, somehow, even though you are angry at the whole world, you feel calm, not because you know that soon all the pain will go away, but because you see her eyes looking at you. Those wondrous, sensational, warm and caring eyes… And you hear her talking to you, you feel her tears burning your skin even more than the fire that attacks your lungs every time you take a breath, she knows that’s the end for you, but she still refuses to let you go. Your body still feels the ghost of her touch, of how gently she was cradling you since the moment you hit the ground, your mind still replays her scream in the exact moment the arrow ripped through you and your faith was sealed.

She is the reason you fight for every additional draw of breath in your lungs and there are so much stuff you want to tell her, so many things you want her to know, you want to talk and laugh again, to shout your powerlessness, to scream your frustrations, but even whispering never seemed like more straining and impossible task than at this very moment, so you listen.

You listen to her cries and to her promises, to her oats and her curses, you listen to everything she is saying, but your consciousness begins to slip away, _you_ begin to drift away… and that is how the last thing you ever hear is her vow “ _You are mine and I am yours and neither fate, nor time, nor universe will stop us from being together my love_ ”. You feel your body being lifted, but you’re not sure anymore if you’re imagining it or if it’s really happening, if it’s just your imagination playing tricks on you again or if you’re truly falling, gliding between millions of tiny lights that flash around you. You are falling and no sound comes from your mouth, only a single tear slides down your left cheek, leaving a wet trace on your already cold face.

***

 

 

**12 hours ago**

Sometimes a moment is lived like an eternity and others a century seems to pass in a heartbeat. Tonight was the second case, the sun showed up on the horizon earlier than either of the two girls wanted it to, in fact there were a few moments during the night that neither wanted it to rise ever again. One was afraid and doubting, the other was nervous and thinking, but when it was clear that sleep would not come to them, they decided to get ready for what the day would bring, for whatever it was, they would face it together.

Kara had woken up pretty excited from the wonderful dream she had tonight, she dreamt of seeing her family and friends soon, she dreamt of seeing Lena again, she definitely had to explain her absence and Morgana’s presence, but ultimately she thought Lena would be happy for her, even though the blonde had feelings for her Lena was straight and there was no way she could ever return those feelings… right?

Well, never mind that now, the important thing was that she had Morgana by her side and that made her smile brighter than the sun. Kara always like to see how Morgana was preparing for today, but today was extra special, she admired all her curves and dips, but her eyes settled on a belt that the brunette was currently strapping to her thigh.

“Why do you even need that if you’re going to have your sword with you?” – Asked Kara.

“Oh, you mean this?” – Morgana took the small dagger from the table and took it out of its sheet. The blade looked somehow larger now that there was nothing to hide it and of course, extremely sharp, Kara knew Morgana liked hear weapons as her wits, sharp and always ready.

“Sometimes during battle, a sword can be easily kicked out of your hand or get broken, it has never happened to me, but I wouldn’t like to find myself in a similar situation and be unprepared.” – Answered Morgana as it is was the most obvious thing in the world and put the dagger back in its protective sheet and strapping it securely on her thigh.

Kara stood up from the bed, barely covered by the shirt she wore to sleep and went up to Morgana, slowly circling her from behind. The blonde traced Morgana’s bare back with the tips of her fingers, at first Morgana was very shy around Kara, but pretty soon she felt so good every time the other woman looked at her naked body that she stopped worrying about covering up when they were alone. The morning air was crisp, but somehow the blonde doubted that it was the reason behind the goosebumps that covered Morgana’s flawless skin all of a sudden.

“Kara, if you don’t let me get dressed we are never going to get ready on time.” – Morgana mockingly complained, still standing in front of the full-length mirror in all her naked glory. She loved the mornings with Kara and she knew they actually had a few minutes to spare so it was not that big of a tragedy.

“Maybe I don’t care about being on time, it’s not like Sara will get lost around the stables.” – Kara said and while her fingers were barely touching the porcelain skin underneath them at times, she would accentuate her intentions with a little dig of her nails, leaving rosy marks behind. She began at her neck, drawing lazy figures around her shoulder blades, scratching lightly her vertebral column, while sneaking her hand around Morgana’s waist and pulling her closer to her front. Kara’s right hand that was playing with the skin of her back continued to descend, on her waist, past her hipbones, brushing her right thigh and then softly squeezing her right butt cheek, while kissing the opposite side of her neck. Morgana loved it when Kara touched her so slowly, so intimately, it wasn’t just an erotic connection, all those small wet kisses from her ear lobe to her neck, down to her shoulder, that was the intimacy that made the brunette crave Kara’s touch each time they were apart. Sure, sometimes the sex was passion, fire, and frenzy, and it was good, more than good, it was amazing! However, this was not a move inspired by lust, don’t get her wrong, Morgana enjoyed the lust part even more than Arthur himself probably, but this right there in that very moment, that was love.

Kara was worshiping her like a goddess and all she could do was melt to the touch and let all her defenses fall, she didn’t need them, she never did with Kara it just took her time to learn that. Kara had mapped out her body and had memorized every inch that makes her heart beat a little faster, every spot that makes her breath hitch, every place that when kissed made her moan. The blonde knew where to kiss and where to suck, where to nibble and where to tease, the blonde _knew_ her and she never once hesitated with her actions.

It was established long ago, that they trusted one another with everything in their hearts and strangely, nothing was off limits. They could feel each other’s desire and longing, it was an indisputable fact and most importantly, they trusted in the other with not only their lives, but their hearts as well, was there really anything more left to trust someone with?

Kara took the dagger from Morgana’s belt on her thigh and slowed her ministrations enough as to make the brunette in her arms whimper and open her eyes again. Kara brought the dagger in front of Morgana and took it out, bringing its sharp tip to Morgana’s throat. She hold the power, she felt Morgana’s heat beat quickening, but the way Morgana caressed her arms with her own reassured her that the Lady wasn’t experimenting fear, she felt desire. That was one of the sides Kara came to discover with Morgana.

While the noblewoman was often shy and quiet in public, when alone she always had an opinion, always something to say and once while they were having one of their fights again, Morgana was furious with Kara, but the blonde was unable to continue thinking of the point of their argument any longer, all she wanted was to kiss those beautiful red lips and that’s what she did, the moment Morgana turned to face her. It was an angry kiss and even though the brunette enjoyed it she still had the urge to clear their previous argument before starting anything new. That was until Kara picked her up and moved her to the bed. The argument was forgotten the moment Kara straddled her and Morgana saw the dominating side of her blonde. The side she didn’t show nearly as much as the brunette wanted her to. It was a thing that triggered something primal in Morgana, something she became addicted to and could never get enough.

Of course Kara was always gentle with her strength, but Morgana liked it when she was in charge so she also made sure to play along because Kara was easily panicked in such situations.

Back to the moment in hand, The tip of the blade was completely still on her throat and Kara began moving it down, again tracing the familiar path that each time seemed like a new adventure. Morgana put her hand on Kara’s thighs, trying to get her impossibly closer, she could feel the Kryptonian nerves of steel and patience begin to crack the moment she turned her head and kissed Kara on the lips. The dagger had reached her mid belly and Kara’s hand was beginning to shake, she didn’t trust herself to continue with this so she just looked at Morgana who gave her a slight nod and she dropped the knife to the ground. Morgana turned in her arms and this time it was she who pushed Kara against the door and moved between her legs. Kara and Morgana would never admit publicly to that, but those little power games between them made each one hungrier for more, truly seeing the level of trust they had for each other, made their love stronger with each passing second they shared.

It was impossible to get enough of the feeling of one another, all the moans and gasps, all the heavy breathing and even the screams of pleasure, there was something about this morning that made them want to freeze time.

Nevertheless, reality waits for no man, or woman, and when reality knocks on the door and you do not hear it, you are in trouble, especially if said reality’s name was Sara Lance. After the second series of three quick knocks Sara barges into the room only to find you and Morgana sitting on the table, looking like a hurricane survivors with your disheveled hair and outside turned wrinkled bed shirts. Moreover, if that wasn’t enough you were both trying desperately to hide the fact that you are breathing like Olympic marathon runners and the apple that was in Morgana’s hand was shaking even though her grip wasn’t nearly that fierce as to provoke such a reaction. And because 2 + 2 normally equals 4 and Sara Lance is no stranger to this state you were currently in, she decides to let you off gently this time and doesn’t comment on the elephant in the room.

“Kara, Morgana, we should go over the plan for this afternoon one more time, I think we need to consider some new factors.” – She said and turned on her heels to leave.

“Ok. We’re coming Sara, just…” – Kara tried to answer, but Sara interrupted her.

“No, no. No time for that skirt, just put on some clothes and meet me behind the castle. You have five minutes before I come back and drag you out looking like that.” – Sara said while walking through the door and shutting it behind her leaving both women blushing profoundly.

The moment the door closed Morgana and Kara burst out laughing and the blonde helped her girl to get off the table, not trusting enough her strength yet and when Morgana hopped down and Kara steadied her, she received a kiss on the cheek as a reward. Completely innocent, but still very much welcome.

“Come on love, we have to hurry or I fear Sara will keep her word.” – Said Morgana while securing the dagger on her thigh once more.

“Then go change behind the curtain, come one, shoo! You cannot expect me to change in front of me and I to just stare at the wall in front of me. I have weaknesses too you know.” – Kara said with a playful voice while trying to get to the other end of the room since Morgana just grinned mischievously, but did not move a muscle to put some distance between them, instead she came back to Kara.

“I want you to have this, love” – She said with voice full with love and put the bracelet Morgause had given her on Kara’s wrist.

“But, Morgana that helps you sleep, I can’t take it.” – Kara tried, but Morgana would have none of it.

“Then just hold on to it for today, for good luck and you can give it back to me when all this is over.” – There was no point in arguing with her, Kara knew that, so she just leaned in and kissed her tenderly; telling her with her actions how much she loved her.

 

***Same time on the other side of the castle***

“Ah Merlin, just the person I wanted to see!” – Arthur said and patted the screwy boy on his back a bit too roughly.

“Oh no! Did you lost a bet with Morgana again? You’re always smiling like that when you owe her something and you make me go and get it instead yourself.” – The young wizard whined. He had so much work to do to prepare for the druid battle that the last thing on his mind was to indulge Arthur in one of his mischiefs again.

“Nice to see you now me so well old friend. No, actually, I haven’t lost any more bets with her, yet, but I do need you to fetch me my sword from the armory, it needs to be sharpened and cleaned.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll go.” – Sighed Merlin, he was still his servant after all, he couldn’t say no to the prince after all.

“I knew I could count on you.” – Said Arthur sarcastically.

“But not enough to let me accompany you on the battlefield. I am good with a bow you know.” – Replied Merlin and suddenly the situation grew serious.

“I am not saying that you can’t fight Merlin.” – Arthur began with a deep voice.

“But I cannot fight and watch that you don’t get hurt at the same time. You are my friend Merlin and I don’t have very much of those, I cannot permit myself the luxury of losing one.”

It was clear that Arthur was being serious, if it were under any other context Merlin would’ve teased the young prince for admitting he was friends with a servant boy, but now… now he just nodded his head in defeat and turned to fetch his sword all the while planning carefully his plan of action.

As soon as all the knights had gathered at the castle’s front stairs three figures emerged from the stables, riding their horses. Uther was in the middle with Arthur on his right and Morgana on his left. While both Uther and Arthur were riding snow white horses and were dressed with Camelot’s colors, Morgana was riding Aithusa and proudly wore her grey fur that covered a shirt underneath it and engulfed her left arm, leaving her right free to be able to draw her sword and fight, her dagger was wisely hidden under her tunic. Her hair was braided in a single fish bone braid and only a small lock of dark hair had escaped from its binding, marking gently her face. Just behind the knights were Kara and Sara, both on foot just like the rest of them, both ready to get to the battlefield for a completely different reason than the battle itself. Kara seemed paler than this morning and it was already several days since she was capable of using even a little part of her powers, but she didn’t tell neither Sara nor Morgana that. There was no point in worrying them before the battle, besides soon, she would be home and well again, so she just had to hold her composure a little more.

“Soldiers, today is the day we finally make Camelot great again! No more sorcery, no more old religion blasphemy, no more magic!” – Shouted King Uther and while the knights slapped their swords with their shields loudly, Morgana scoffed in disgust.

The three royals kicked their horses and they started walking ahead, even though the army was being led by a king and a prince, it was Athusa who was always a step before the other two horses. Her black body shined with an almost unnatural glow, like that was the moment Aithusa was waiting for all her life, she was a good horse, the best and it broke Morgana’s heart to leave her, just like Michael, she didn’t even tell him goodbye. She hates goodbyes, she does not see the point in them, they just hurt the people involved. And that is how Morgana found herself thinking of all the things she’d miss from her home, but never doubting her decision to go with Kara. Home had a new meaning to her and it was not a castle full with servants, it was the heartbeat of a smiling and energetic young blonde.

The woods began to thicken and the scouts ran a few paces ahead of the main army, not long after that Uther, Arthur and Morgana split up in three directions. Arthur headed towards the place where the druid camp was supposed to be to scare them and push them to the clearing in the forest where Uther would wait with his men while Morgana flanked the camp from the other side with her part of the troops and push them too towards Uther then the three would join in the middle and the real battle would begin.

It was clear that during war originally thought plans didn’t last long, things almost never went according to the previous planning, but nobody expected for what happened next to happen. They were just passing by the crystal caves and because of the thick crowns of the trees, the knights had walked into a trap and they didn’t know until it was too late. Suddenly Morgana jumped from Aithusa and drew her sword, but before Arthur would react a rain of arrows poured down on them. The druids had surprised them after all.

Some of the knights fell to the ground before they could even reach for their swords, others decided to run to the woods outside of the arrows range, but out of nowhere, giant black scorpions appeared and began attacking the knights of the crown. Arthur was holding his shield to protect Uther and get him to the circle that the knights from his group had formed with their shields up, protecting themselves from the attack.

That was the rule in Arthur’s army, defend the one by your side better than you would defend yourself and that was why their teamwork gave such positive results, because men cared for the other more than for themselves. At first Uther didn’t like how his son was shaping his army, but he had to admit it gave good results. Just like Morgana predicted the knights were too busy fighting the druids that seemed to jump off the tall trees and the giant scorpions to pay any attention to her actions. She quickly made her way to the back too where Sara and Kara were currently fighting four of the druids and it was impressive how good they were. Sara wielded a curvy sword in each hand and Kara had her fists, but she was already tired and the fight had just began. Morgana quickly ran towards them and made sure to strike the men down, but not to kill them, she didn’t want blood on her hands if it could be avoided.

“Ladies, we have to move, the battle was supposed to be at the clearing where we could sneak from the side, but now we have to make our way through the battlefield itself.”

Both blondes nodded their heads in understanding, but Morgana was worried Kara was getting more and more vulnerable without her powers and reflexes.

“Kara, I need you to stay behind me, Sara will have your back while I push through the battle.” – Morgana said.

“Morgana I am more than capable of defending myself, I am Supergrl.” – Kara argued.

“You’re not very Super right now Kara, I’m sorry but I have to agree with Morgana, now move it because the sun is already lowering and we have to catch that portal when it opens, because it won’t hold open for too much time.” – Sara said and gently nudged Kara to walk behind Morgana.

It was a good position, Morgana barely even had to fight at all, she just moved quickly behind the trees and made sure to stay close to Kara just in case. They were almost out of the battle zone when suddenly a big shadow passed above their heads and when they looked up; Kara cursed her luck for the umpteenth time that day. It was a fucking dragon flying above their heads, a real, huge, brown and very much alive _dragon_!

“Umm Morgana, you didn’t tell me you had those here!” – Kara panicked.

“That’s because they are supposed to be extinct Kara! Holy fuck!” – Morgana was equally panicked.

“We are utterly screwed then, we can go around the druids, but I doubt any of us can take on a dragon. Not that I’m not up for the challenge, but I am rather fond of being alive.” – Said Sara.

The druids had giant scorpions, so was it really that unbelievable for them to have a dragon on their side? The creature made two circles around them and landed clumsily on his feet right where Uher was standing with a group of knights and that was when suddenly the surroundings turned into a fire raging inferno.

“Father!!” – Arthur shouted, but it was already too tale, nothing could survive the fire of a dragon, not even the best shields of Camelot.

“Father!” – The prince shouted again trying to get in time to his father and check if he was still breathing even though he knew that the king was dead, he had just become king. But just as when he was a couple of steps away from him a sword blocked his path. He knew that sword, he had already been once on the receiving end of its blade and he could recognize it everywhere. Morgause.

“Time to finish that combat we started so long ago Arthur.” – She dared him and trusted her sword forwards, but Arthur was angry and his blow was strong enough to deflect hers and attack her instead.

“Why are you doing this, Morgause?” – He asked desperately between blows.

“You have killed so many of my people and continue to kill them, are you really asking me that question prince? You started this and now we are finishing it! Because Camelot is not as just as it was supposed to be.”

She was good with her weapon there was no denying that, each of them had a very different technique, but neither could deny the other’s talents. Morgause attacked viciously and managed to land a cut on Arthur’s left cheek.

Morgana was trying to find the quickest way out of there, but the dragon had brought down some trees that blocked their way and hey just had to go back a few steps and try another route, that’s when she saw it. As if the world around her was moving in slow motion, she saw the moment Arthur was swinging his sword and taking step after step towards Morgause. Arthur swung his sword up and down two times, a shallow thrust on the right going for the neck line knowing perfectly well how Morgause would answer and that turned out to be her mistake, she managed to evade the attack that followed, but stepping backwards she was cornered against the wall of the cavern that was near them. Morgana had trained with Arthur enough to know his technique and his thinking, she knew where he was going with his attacks and she had to stop it.

Morgana couldn’t imagine seeing neither Arthur nor Morgause dying at the hand of the other, they both meant too much to her, she couldn’t choose between the boy that grew up with as a brother and sister and the girl that showed her so much kindness. Besides, Morgause had magic, she knew that, Morgause was part of her people, the very people the knights of Camelot were killing in this very moment.

“Sara, I need you to take Kara to that corner over there and wait for me.” – Morgana said.

“Morgana, there’s no time; if you intervene we won’t make it to the opening in time!” – Sara shouted.

“I can’t just watch them kill each other Sara! I can’t lose them!” – Morgana shouted back.

“So you are willing to lose Kara over Arthur and that girl? In case you haven’t noticed there are giant scorpions swarming the place and Kara isn’t in the best conditions to run!” – The blonde had crossed a line, but she had to get Morgana out of there too.

“Kara will be protected with you, I know you can fight, I have seen you do it and I won’t be long, I promise… I need to do this Sara, please!” – Sara saw the seriousness in Morgana’s eyes and voice and knew better than to try and stop her.

“Just hurry.” – She said and pulled Kara by the hand towards the place Morgana told her earlier. It seemed that the soldiers were fighting with the druids when the dragon’s shadow passed above their heads again.

“Arthur, stop!” – Morgana had ran as fast as she could to where Arthur had Morgause pinned to the rock behind her.

“Stay out of this Morgana, she is one of them!” – Arthur barked back.

“Arthur please I beg of you, don’t make me fight you, because I will!” – She tried again.

In exactly this moment, the ground behind her shook violently and she lost balance, she turned around and her body freezing the moment she saw the dragon in front of her now. Arthur’s eyes widened significantly seeing the dragon just a few feet from him.

“It’s time to put an end to this battle prince Arthur!” – Said the dragon without moving his lips, his voice was thick and filled with hatred, he looked to the sky, drew a big breath in and titled his head back down to where Arthur and Morgause were, Morgana just stared hopeless because _nothing survived the dragon’s fire_.

“Kilgraaah! I command you to stop!” – Shouted Merlin who just came out of the bushes, with scrapes all over his face and torn clothes. Obviously, he had followed the knights and maybe even fought a few druids, but Morgana and Arthur looked at his as if he was mad.

“You are abusing your powers Merlin, how dare you command me?! Me, the great Kilgrah!” – The dragon raged, but didn’t attack.

“I am the last dragon lord and you _will_ obey me!” – Merlin shouted back.

So many things had gone wrong today and now Merlin was trying to save Arthur’s life without even caring that he was exposing himself.

“I will not obey you anymore! You are a shame to all people born with magic!” – Kilgrah shouted and prepared to breathe fire once more.

However, before the dragon managed to breathe fire to the people below Merlin murmured a spell that created a wave strong enough to hit the dragon make him back away from where Arthur was.

“You are willing to die for him? What has he done to deserve than kind of loyalty?” – Kilgrah asked angered.

“He is Arthur Pendragon, he is the future of Camelot!” – Merlin shouted back.

The dragon hissed furiously and flipped his wings taking off from the ground and flying toward Merlin who tried to lure the dragon away from the battlefield and Arthur. And just like that, the war was much more than just a battle against the druids, it became a battle of anyone against anyone.

Morgause used the momentarily distraction and stabbed Arthur in his left side, but she misjudged the angle of her attack and once she was too close Arthur ran his sword through her body, leaving her to fall on her knees startled and spitting blood.

“Morgause! No!” – Morgana cried out loudly and her eyes flashed golden, for some strange reason it felt as if Arthur had killed her instead of the blonde. She could feel the blade go through her, the metal blade ripping her skin open, but there was no blood, only pain and she fell on her knees.

Just as Arthur bent down to see if she was injured a loud cry that resonated through the forest was heard, the trees vibrated and the dirt under their feet suddenly became soaked with blood, there was so much blood and when the druids cried out loudly along with Morgana, it became obvious that the great dragon, the last of his kind, Kilgarh, was already death. Magic was dying and now there was no way of stopping or reversing it.

“Morgana!” – A familiar voice shouted her name, but it wasn’t Arthur that was holding her shoulders beside her.

“Morgana!” – It was Sara and when you looked around you saw why she was shouting at you. Just a few trees from them there was the opened portal, it was more like black hole than a door, but still it was what they were waiting for, but Kara seemed so weak now and Sara was injured, she seems to have been stung by one of the scorpions. Morgana wondered how she was still holding on conscious, remembering the time she herself was stung by one.

Morgana shook off Arthur and started making her way to Kara and Sara, but before she could reach them fully and help carry Kara to the portal she was tackled to the ground.

“Morgana, stop!” – Arthur commanded with the harshest tone he could muster and that angered Morgana even more.

“Leave me alone Arthur! I need to help her or she’ll die!” – She shouted.

With all that happened in such short time they had all but forgotten about the rest of the knights and druids, they hadn’t noticed that the forest around them was filled with only a couple of people still standing and fighting. The small clearing they were on was filled with corpses some burnt, some dismembered, some beheaded, some unfortunate souls still fighting for one more chance at life.

“You are going to leave me? Now? When they killed the king, when they almost killed us?”

“They were right about one thing Arthur, you and Uther started this, you declared war on innocent people!”

“So you are on their side? How brave of you to defend those “poor people” that killed our king!”

“I am on no one’s side, Arthur! I never wanted to be brave, all I wanted was not to be alone and I finally wasn’t with Kara by my side!” – Morgana stopped for a moment and looked at where Sara was trying to hold a trembling Kara who refused to go without Morgana.

“She is everything I have Arthur, she is the one who showed me what “love” was! And I swear to the gods that if you don’t let me leave I will fight you, make no mistake, my place was never here, it is _always_ with her!”

His father was dead, his knights were death, his most loyal friend was dead, his people would never stand behind a king who slaughtered the last remaining druids. He couldn’t lose Morgana as well, if she wanted to fight, she’d get a fight!

Arthur attacked viciously and Morgana was already too exhausted to fight again, but there was no other way, one final battle had to take place today and after all the bloodshed, apparently after everything that had happened, one more had to die.

Arthur and Morgana fought brutally, it wasn’t like their usual duels on the training grounds, the blows were merciless and didn’t slow down. Thrust forward, jump back, clash, kick, jab and repeat. It was getting ridiculous, Arthur had a black eye and a gash on his cheek, his armor was scraped all over and his hands had cuts on them, Morgana wasn’t much better, with a split lip and eyebrow. They were both so tired that they could barely lift their swords and when Morgana kicked Arthur’s legs and he lost his balance, she tackled him on the ground. The swords were useless this close, but he was stronger than she was and managed to come on top.

The moment he put his arms around her neck, she pulled out the dagger that was hidden under her robe, the same dagger that Kara had held to her throat she was now holding against Arthur’s. He was squeezing had and she was piercing slowly the skin on his neck, she squirmed underneath and he was crying above her. Pride was a big thing for them, neither wanted to the one who would losen his grip first nor the one who’d kill the other first.

And just like that, in one slow motion timed freeze when their eyes met and he saw the little girl that used to throw apples at him from the garden’s trees, the girl that insisted to start training with the boys and she saw the boy who would sneak her treats from the kitchen and stayed with her every night when she had nightmares. She was the girl that showed him how to dance and he was the boy who helped her with caring for Aithusa. They both wondered, for a single second, where these kids had gone now? How could they have let it come down to this?

Nothing but tears were left between them and Arthur offered his hand to Morgana to get up. When the day began, nobody knew they’d finish it here, like this, covered in blood and bruises and scrapes and cuts. Betrayed, sad, angry, disappointed in how things turned out and in part of themselves.

“I will not stop you Morgana, I will not keep you from being happy. I am just sorry you couldn’t find your happiness here in Camelot.” – He said with his head bowed down, looking at the ground. The sun was setting and the portal would soon close, she didn’t have time to second guess her decision.

Morgana looked at Arthur, she didn’t know what to tell him, so many things had happened that words, any words, they just… didn’t feel right, so she hugged him. She hugged him with all of her strength and he reciprocated. She had forgotten completely about the dagger with the bloody blade that was resting comfortably in her hand. The moment she held her arm up to take it away from Arthur, he lifted her up in the air slightly and turned with her in his arms, just like when they were little.

Slowly and with great pain, a man showed up on the opposite hill of them, he was beaten pretty badly, his hands were shaking, but he still had one more arrow and a bow in his hands. The sharp features and the blue eyes of the boy were unmistakable, it was Merlin, he was alive!

He was barely standing on his own feet and when he saw Morgana hold a bloody dagger to Arthur’s back, he didn’t think, he didn’t hesitate, he took him aim and let the last arrow fly towards her, all the while remembering Kilgrah’s earlier words about her _She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love._

It turned out he was right, Merlin loved Camelot and he loved Arthur, he also loved Gwen and Gaius, all in different ways, but because of Morgana he had lost all of them now. He saw the dagger in her hands and his eyes didn’t even blink.

And so, just as Arthur put down Morgana a sharp pain pierced his left side, going right through his heart and imbedding itself in Morgana. Merlin had misjudged the situation and the distance. The arrow that was meant to end Morgana, ended up piercing Arthur’s heart because of the twirl he made.

Arthur drew one sharp breath and then his eyes closed and he fell on top of Morgana. Kara was already week enough, but the anger that invaded her senses when she saw Morgana fall to the ground as well made her forget about her state and she shot a small length laser beans from her eyes, she hit Merlin in the leg and the boy bent over and fell, crying from the pain he was feeling.

He had just killed his best friend; his own hand struck down the friend he vowed to protect! He had failed his destiny, he could not decide which was more painful, the wounds he sustained from battling Kilgrah and the wound from Kara or the pain that he felt in his heart because of what he had just done.

And those were the last moments of Morgana Pendragon and she remembered them as it follows:

 

*Morgana talks*

“They say death is peaceful, they say it comes as a long awaited balm that suits any wound, like a relief of all the pain, they say death comes as a friend, as a long awaited guest, but what do they know? Liars.” To your eyes, death never seemed more of an unwanted enemy than right now. There is nothing peaceful about death; it is a myth, a chimera. Death is a spoiled, egoistic, petulant child who takes _what_ it wants _when_ it wants. Death is the cold you start feeling, creeping slowly through your limbs, when the oozing blood of the wound on your stomach is already soaking heavily the ground underneath your body. Dying makes you realize how much you wanted to live, how you didn’t have nearly enough time yet to feel the sun on your skin enough or the wind in your hair or the fruity taste of your one true love’s kiss on your lips… you don’t get to wake up next to her again and play with her hair, gently kissing her forehead, the tip on her nose until she lazily comes out of her slumber, her neck… Then you realize that what you once dreamt of, a life filled with love and adventures and who knows maybe even a house filled with kids someday… All that… is just never going to be now, because Death decided to claim you before you even got the chance to put a ring on your girl’s finger. All those fantasies, dreams, goals, desires, wishes, hopes about the future… they are gone in a blink of an eye. You regret it so much, you feel cheated by fate, by fortune, by destiny, by _life_ itself… and it angers you, but you cannot do anything except slowly bleed until you close your eyes for the last time and until your last breath leaves your body. So no, _Death is not peaceful_ , death is agonizingly torturous.

Yet, somehow, even though you are angry at the whole world, you feel calm, not because you know that soon all the pain will go away, but because you see her eyes looking at you. Those wondrous, sensational, warm and caring eyes… And you hear her talking to you, you feel her tears burning your skin even more than the fire that attacks your lungs every time you take a breath, she knows that’s the end for you, but she still refuses to let you go. Your body still feels the ghost of her touch, of how gently she was cradling you since the moment you hit the ground, your mind still replays her scream in the exact moment the arrow ripped through you and your faith was sealed.

She is the reason you fight for every additional draw of breath in your lungs and there are so much stuff you want to tell her, so many things you want her to know, you want to talk and laugh again, to shout your powerlessness, to scream your frustrations, but even whispering never seemed like more straining and impossible task than at this very moment, so you listen.

You listen to her cries and to her promises, to her oats and her curses, you listen to everything she is saying, but your consciousness begins to slip away, _you_ begin to drift away… and that is how the last thing you ever hear is her vow “ _You are mine and I am yours and neither fate, nor time, nor universe will stop us from being together my love_ ”. You feel your body being lifted, but you’re not sure anymore if you’re imagining it or if it’s really happening, if it’s just your imagination playing tricks on you again or if you’re truly falling, gliding between millions of tiny lights that flash around you. You are falling and no sound comes from your mouth, only a single tear slides down your left cheek, leaving a wet trace on your already cold face.

 

**Meanwhile in Alex’s apartment on Earth – 38**

“It’s been four months Maggie, I am beginning to think we might never find her. I don’t know what I’ll do without her.” – Alex sat down on the couch, resting her head on Maggie’s shoulder who just hugged her like every night.

“Hey come one Danvers, you can’t give up on Kara. You know better than all how strong she is, we will find her.” – Maggie tried to sound convincing, but even she was starting to doubt the words leaving her mouth.

The truth was that Kara had disappeared without a trace, without any clue at all, four months and twelve days ago and Alex was overworking herself and there was still no leads.

Maggie couldn’t even imagine how Alex was feeling, true she cared for Kara too, but Alex was her sister and nothing can top that. She detective wasn’t sure how things are going to go from now on, but she knew she’d be there for Alex, whatever happens.

Alex was just beginning to close her eyes when a portal opened in her apartment and a strong gush of wind turned everything upside down, just before an unconscious Kara came out of the portal and landed on the carpet just before the couch. Kara seemed unharmed, but she was obviously in a bad shape.

At first, Alex couldn’t believe her eyes, but the portal went away the same way it came to be, out of nowhere and without any prior notice.

“Kara! Kara, look at me!” – Alex rushed immediately by her side and Maggie did the same.

“Alex she’s breathing, Alex she’s alive!” – Maggie shook gently her girlfriend trying to get her out of that trance she seemed to be in after seeing her sister lying unconscious in front of her.

“I’ll call J’onn” – Said Maggie and dialed quickly the martins number. Within ten minutes, J’onn and a full team of DEO agents came to Alex’s apartment and took Kara back to the base. She would need her sunbed and she would need it as soon as possible.

 

** 17 days later in the DEO**

“Alex, I told you, I’m fine!” – Kara laughed when her sister checked her vitals one last time and hugged her after that, normally she wasn’t as much of a huger as Kara, but after coming so close to losing her, Alex felt extremely lucky to have a second chance with her.

“You are coming over to my apartment and we are having sister’s weekend” – The older Danvers sounded resolute.

“What about Maggie, isn’t she going to feel a little left out?” – Asked Kara carefully.

The first time Kara woke up on the sun bed in the DEO, Maggie was the one keeping watch while Alex had gone to her apartment for a quick shower and once Kara came to her senses she began shouting and crying and mumbling something about Morgana and Arthur and nobody knew what was happening. The kryptonian was even worse than when she woke up from the black mercy and until Alex showed up at the base, no one dared to enter her room, not after she almost shot J’onn with her laser vision on accident.

“She is the one that suggested to make sister night a bit longer actually and besides, I really missed you Kara.”

“I missed you too Alex.”

“Okay then, up, up and away Supergirl, we have lots of things to talk about and I want to know everything.” – Said Alex once they were on the rooftop of the DEO. The medics had cleared Kara for duty and she was once again at her fullest potential and she couldn’t wait to fly above the city, above _her_ city once more.

**Later in Alex’s apartment**

After a considerable amount of potstickers, pizza and ice cream and after two whole rom-coms, Alex decided it was time to poke the elephant in the room and gently took Kara’s hand in her own. Noticing once again how the blonde touched the bracelet she had on her wrist every time some of the people on the TV would say “I love you”.

“Kara, honey, can we talk about what happened to you? Where were you during these three months?” – She asked with a soft voice when she saw Kara’s eyes glisten with unshed tears, tears she refused to let fall once more.

“Just three months huh? It felt much longer to me…” – And so Kara began her story of how she helped Barry and why she didn’t have time to leave a note at least to Alex.

Kara told her how she ended up travelling to another Universe and where and when she ended up, all the while Alex was widening her eyes with every word that left her sister’s mouth. She told her about Merlin and Arthur and about the druids and she finally told her about Morgana. Her voice grew heavier with each sentence spoken about the young enchantress. She told her how she came to care about her, how she ended up in love with one of the most iconic figures of all legends. About how Sara had appeared and kissed Gwen and how it was all much more confusing because of her surname.

Kara’s heart was heavy and she was clutching the silver bracelet on her hand closer and closer to her chest while she finally got to the part where Morgana died so that she could live, because if it wasn’t for Kara and Sara and the portal, Morgana could’ve still been alive.

By the time she ended her story Alex was crying as well, she hurt for her sister and she decided that it was enough for one night. Kara told Alex everything, except for some small details that she could never share with anyone, but Morgana, like the moments in the white forest, or the night of _Alban Arthan,_ or her sword lessons… those were intimate little things that made her smile when she remembered them and her heart broke all over again.

Alex knew she should usher her sister to bed, but Kara was having none of it, until she heard everything that has happened in her absence.

“Well you know the usual things, J’onn patrolled as Supergirl, but um… you kind of lost your job at CatCo, some aliens attacked a few banks, then another tried to sell alien weapons on the black market… same old, same old.” – Alex tried to sound like her usual self, but something faltered in her voice and it wasn’t the CatCo news and Kara picked up on it.

“Alex, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Pfft, nothing!” – She tried again.

“Alex, I’ll call Maggie right now and have a really long talk with her if you don’t tell me!” – Kara said, obviously joking, but Alex knew that the news she was hiding from her sister wasn’t what she needed to hear right now and yet she also knew that there was no way she could hide it much longer.

“You friend, Lena Luthor, she was kidnapped by her mother, the head of CADMUS and then her brother escaped from jail, so we thought she had sided with them, but it turned out she was their hostage all this time and when we finally discovered the truth it was from Lex Luthor himself.” – Alex said obviously shamed.

“You… what?! You just left her with Lilian? … For how long?” – Kara asked and she could feel the anger boiling inside her.

“She was held captive for two months until Lex left us a clue and we managed to save her. J’onn got there in time, but when she refused to go with him, he had to change into Supergirl and fly her out of there.” – Alex said.

“I need to talk to her.” – Kara stood up immediately

“Kara, it’s two am, I don’t think now’s the best time, besides things have changed a little over the course of these months.” – Alex tried, but Kara was already out of the window.

On her way to Lena’s apartment she began thinking about all the things she would say to the brunette and all the conversations they’d need to have and maybe the best time for them wasn’t at two in the morning in deed. Kara closed her eyes and tried to listen for Lena’s heartbeat, but the thing she heard was exactly the thing she did not expect, Lena’s heartbeat sounded exactly like Morgana’s.

When Kara returned to Alex’s apartment she tried sleeping, but she was full of energy and curiosity to know what had happened during her time away. She could not think of her time spent in Camelot, it hurt too much and nobody wanted to deal with a sulking hero, her friends barely even talked to her before her disappearance.

So, Kara did what she knows best, she started searching on the Internet about any and all articles including L – Corp and Lena and after a few minutes of searching and reading the results, she wished she hadn’t searched in the first place.

_“L – Corp missing its L?” – … It has been many weeks since Lena luthor was last seen in public, it seems like the multibillionaire genius opted to stop mingling with the working class. Nobody has seen the elusive young woman even on her own charity galas..._

_“L – Corp through the looking glass: J – Corp” – Lena Luthor, CEO of L – Corp names Jessica Chen the new CFO of L-Corp in an open letter to the press._

There were many more articles like these, talking about how Lena was absent from the public life, how L – Corp was doing great with the new experimental technologies it developed, the shares on the stock market went up… Jess seemed to be doing a good job with her promotion. However, Kara couldn’t read any more of these articles. She decided to go and get some sleep, because first thing tomorrow she’d go and talk with Lena, she needed to see her again and the more she thought about Lena, the more the silver bracelet on her wrist got warmer.

Kara was not one to be grumpy in the mornings, but this morning she was feeling nervous and had barely waited until it was 8 am to make coffee and wake up Alex, she needed a small sister talk before she gathered the courage needed to go and talk with Lena.

Forty minutes later, Kara found herself standing in front of Lena’s office with a vase of perfect white plumerias, but instead of Jess it was an unknown red head that greeted her.

“Good Morning Miss…” – The red head didn’t know he name Kara remembered she didn’t have the chance to present herself properly.

“Hello, I’m Kara Danvers and I am here to see Lena Luthor.” – The blonde tried, but from the change of the girl’s expression she knew the answer already.

“I am sorry Miss Danvers, but Miss Luthor is in meetings all day and she doesn’t have time to see you today.”

“It’s okay, I know she’s busy, can I see her tomorrow maybe or the day after?”

“She flies out of the country for a few weeks tonight Miss Danvers, I am not sure when she will be back yet.” – The new secretary, Sara, tried to sound convincing, but she failed miserably.

In that moment the door to Lena’s office opened and a tall, dark and handsome stranger exited the room after he clearly addressed Lena with “If you’re paying for lunch, it’s only fair to let me pay for dinner!” and after him Lena came out as well instructing Sara to “hold her calls for the rest of the day”.

That was when she saw her, when she saw Kara standing there like a child that broke her mom’s favorite plate set, holding a vase with white plumerias and dressed in that adorable yellow dress of hers.

“Miss Danvers, good to see you again, I am sorry, but Jess handles the interviews now. Her office in just below mine.” – Lena said with a forced smile that did not reach her eyes.

“I was actually here to see you, not as a reporter.” – Kara tried to sound like her usual cheery self, but seeing how Lena was treating her, so cold, she shrugged a little and seemed smaller than the Luthor in front of her even if it wasn’t true.

“As I am sure my new assistant told you already, I have the day filled with meetings, I am sorry you wasted a trip to L – Corp, Miss Danvers.” – Lena said and went back into her office. Kara just stood there dumbfounded.

She had expected Lena to be mad at her, but not indifferent and cold and… _professional_. She did not even call her Kara and she completely ignored the plumerias. Kara knew she had to give her time, but hearing Lena, her Lena lie to her was devastating. It was like that time Morgana was mad at her when Sara had just appeared in Camelot. _No_ , she wouldn’t think of her anymore, she can’t.

Kara spent the day talking with Snapper about the possibility of rehiring her and around eight o’clock she opened the door to her own apartment and went straight to the balcony. Looking at the stars always calmed her for some reason she loved the night sky and the sky in general.

Lena must be having dinner by now with that guy from her office earlier today, she had lost the woman she loved and now she had lost her best friend too. Good job, Kara, she thought to herself.

When the thinking became too much, the blonde just had to move, so she decided to fly around the city and somehow she ended up in the small park right in front of a small but cozy looking Italian restaurant. Kara wanted desperately to hear what Lena and that guy were talking about, but she knew that was wrong, to spy on your friend wasn’t polite and so she settled on listening to her heartbeat. It was steady and tranquil. It calmed her and she waited patiently until two figures exited the restaurant and when the men went to retrieve his car, she made her way towards Lena who was dressed in a stunning red dress that surely coast more than her yearly rent and a black trench coat. She was always classy, but tonight she looked especially captivating.

“Lena…”

“Kara, what are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“I am sorry Kara, now is not a good time.”

“I know, you’re on a date… but it really is important for you to know some things.”

“So all of a sudden I am important to you huh?”

“Ten minutes. Please Lena, ten minutes and then I won’t bother you anymore, I’ll stay away after that.”

“Yeah, you’re good at staying away, Kara, but I don’t think…” – Lena was about to crush Kara’s heart completely when she saw the look on the ex-reporter’s face.

“You have ten minutes and not a second more, Kara.” – Said Lena while getting her phone and calling her date, making up some ridiculous excuse about living near the restaurant and walking home to shake off the wine from dinner.

“Walk with me.” – Kara offered and Lena accepted.

At first, Kara wanted to tell her so many things, but then she couldn’t get any of the words out of her mouth and so Lena was the one that took the lead on this one.

“I still don’t understand why did you suddenly stopped taking to me, you never returned any of my calls or texts, whenever I went to your place your sister would tell me that you were out of town for a _family emergency_ , but then Supergirl would be needed and you’d come rushing to save the day. I don’t understand Kara. You saved me as Supergirl, but you abandoned me as Kara Danvers and I don’t know what to think or what to feel anymore.” – Lena was visibly sad, but she needed to get it out now or she’d have exploded.

“I waited for you to show up when my mother kidnapped me, but instead of seeing my hero, I saw how my brother, the very person who wanted to kill me, killed for me, killed to protect me. I know he made a lot of bad things Kara, but that doesn’t change the facts, it was him that saved me and not you. Every night the same night mares plague my dreams time and time again and you just… left me after making me think I was your friend, god I can’t believe I actually had a crush on you. “

That’s it, Kara couldn’t take it anymore.

“Lena, I am Supergirl, but I wasn’t the one that saved you.” - She admitted ashamed and when they reached the portal of Lena’s building too quick, Kara remained quiet mid story looking at Lena. She hoped the brunette would invite her upstairs and she hoped she’d get the chance to finish telling her the story, but Lena only nodded her head before saying.

“It’s late, Kara. I have had too much wine to be having this conversation with you right now. Give me time, that’s all I ask of you now. I know there are still a lot of things we have to talk about, but I can’t deal with all this right now.” – And she moved to go inside, but Kara took her by the wrist and halted her gently. It triggered something in Lena and she looked as if someone had dumped a bucket filled with ice water on top of her.

“I understand you need time Lena, I will give you all the time you need, just please don’t cut me off your life. I need you in _my_ life… and I think you should have this.” – Kara said and took off her silver bracelet, handing it to Lena.

“Put it on, please, it will keep the nightmares at bay, I promise.” – Kara said and looked relieved when Lena slipped it around her wrist.

“Goodnight Kara.”

 

**A few days later**

Lena had yet to call her, Kara was one of the most impatient people on Earth and to her these past few days were a slow torture. She didn’t want to read the DEO report on Lena’s kidnap, because she wanted to hear from Lena what happened and how exactly had Lex saved her in the moment when she had failed her. It sting quite a lot to know that she wasn’t by Lena’s side when she needed her, but she also didn’t regret being with Morgana. The more she thought about it, the more she could see how Morgana slowly shaped into Lena and a crazy thought entered her head, it was crazy of course, completely impossible, but what if Morgana hadn’t really died, what if she and Lena were in fact one in the same, what if that’s why they looked and talked the same way. What if… No, no, better to stay clear of that subject.

“Meet me in the park from the other night in 10” – Read the text she received on her phone and she was already using her super speed to get dressed and fly over there.

When Lena came to the bench se was sitting on, Kara expected anything, but that. Again, she had to learn to expect the unexpected when it came to that woman.

“Kara, I…I don’t know how to tell you this… but, the bracelet you gave me, it did kept the nightmares away. But … it also showed me some other things, things I have no idea how or why but feel very real, like not dreams at all, but memories, but I know that it’s impossible because such things never happened. It is not possible for me to remember something that has never been.”

“Actually that was the second part of my story that I stated telling you the other night.” – And so Kara began telling her all about what had happened in Camelot.

It turned out the more Lena wore the bracelet, the more “her” memories came back. It was all very confusing, she couldn’t tell anymore where Morgana ended and Lena began, perhaps there was no distinguishable line between the two simply because they were one. One and the same.

Lena knew her behavior from the last days had hurt Kara a lot, but she was seeing things clearer now and she felt… happy. When Kara took her hands in hers, she felt that ancient calling that resided in them and Lena straighten a little before speaking again.

“"Kara... Would you believe me if I told you that this thing between us matters in a way that makes all the words in the world to just fall short? There is no possible way to explain how I feel about you. You're my _first_ , Kara. And I don't mean something as trivial as a one night stand or first love. No. Instead, you're the first thing I want to wake to in the mornings, the first concern I have when there's danger in this city, and -- my first attempt at serenity when I'm in the park with the flowers frustrated with my everything. I think about you when the days are so hard and sanity seems fleeting. And when I'm staring at the sky at night--you're always there with me, lighting up my way. Like the northern star, but just mine, just for my eyes. I met you incidentally but you're the only person that my mind wants to hold onto. Every second, every day ever since that first moment. So standing here, with you -- _I love you_ is the best thing that I have ever said even if it hardly seem adequate…But I swear that I can show you. "  


**6 months later**

Lena and Kara were sitting under one of the trees in the park, it was a good day, sunny, but not too hot and there was even a little breeze. Lena was comfortably resting her head on Kara’s chest when her breathing became faster and shallower, scaring Kara for a moment, but the strange sensation that washed over her went away quickly.

“Everything okay, love.” – Asked Kara worried, she knew that reaction, it meant Lena had remembered something again, a long forgotten memory.

“Everything is absolutely perfect.” – Answered Lena and turned her head to kiss Kara’s lips softly.

“I told you; _neither fate, nor time, nor universe will stop us from being together my love.” –_ Kara repeated her vow and kissed the woman in her arms once more.

In this very moment, everything was truly perfect. This moment was the one she had waited for so long, the one she had seen so long ago. This moment felt too familiar already and glancing at the silver bracelet still adoring her wrist, Lena smiled, the same cocky smile Morgana had once and again rested her head on Kara’s chest, losing herself in Kara’s embrace once more, breathing contently, because they had time now and they had each other.   


 

 

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: I absolutely love Morgana, but I couldn’t keep her mainly because can’t imagine how Kara would feel if she had to choose between one or the other, so that way she has both. Secondly, I am really sorry about the grammar mistakes, but it’s 4 am and I have an exam in 4 hours, so I really have no time to proofread it. PS. No, I haven't forgotten my promise to some of you, so be patient guys and stay tuned.


End file.
